


Matriarchy

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Diapers, Discipline, F/F, Femdom, Fisting, Force-Feeding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Futanari, Hardcore, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Painful Sex, Polyamory, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, extreme punishment, little kink, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 77,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the world of Avatar was ruled by women alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.	You are a woman now

**Author's Note:**

> After Yakone kills Aang during the trial, stricken with grief Katara against her belief takes up blood bending to protect Republic City against the new war lord Yakone. After years of preparation, together with Toph, May and Suki she manage to take down Yakone. At the same time the new Avatar Korra is being kidnapped by a new group called the red lotus. Sokka sacrifice himself to protect her and Zuko, with the help of Senna and Tonraq manage to protect the young Avatar until Katara arrives. 
> 
> They capture the Red Lotus members and with some persuasion Katara gets them to give up Unulaq as an accomplice and the south water tribe together with the fire Nation and the White Lotus assaults the North to get him.  
> A trial is held and the council consisting of Katara, Zuko, Tonraq, Toph and several white Lotus members sentence Zaheer, Unulaq and Gazhan to death by beheading and P’li and Ming-Hua to imprisonment for life in the South poles newly designed prison. 
> 
> In the years that passes Katara persuades the other leaders that women should take over the power of the world. That it shall be a matriarchy and that men shall take on a more protecting role then a leading. She points on all the mistakes made by men towards the world, even points to Aang that his love for peace might have made him naïve and weak. It hurt her to say these things, but she got her friends to sign a new world wide law. That no man will ever have a position of power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya arrives at the celebration. She has a slight feeling about whats too come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is a dark story!
> 
> The characters are borrowed from LOK and ATLA but they are very different from the series.

The icy winds made her old body feel so alive. The cold had never been her enemy, during all her years in the South Pole she were used to this. Kya walked up the endless icy steps to her Chieftains residence. A soft harmonic sound came from one of the spirit guardians standing guard by the entrance. There were two of them, beastlike. 

“Name and reason to disturb the Chieftain?” one of them rumbled. They look like giant fluffy white cats. With large ears, saber teeth and claws made of steel. Kya cleared her throat. 

“Grand Master of Healing, Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, the Chieftain have summoned me.” The spirits looked at each other and let her pass with a gentle nod.  
The halls were decorated with letters of ice that burned within. It was the young princess 18th birthday and in her gut, Kya knew why she had been summoned. The tribe’s ways were the same, no matter if you was the daughter of a renowned chief or not. As she stepped inside the great hall she were greeted by the young woman whose birthday it was.

“Nana!” she threw herself around the older woman’s neck. The nickname the young girl had given her so many years ago still warmed her heart. 

“My sweet princess happy 18th birthday.” Kya kissed the girl on the lips and then on the forehead. An older version of the girl before her came holding her arms out.

“Dear Kya! Thanks for coming on such a short notice. I know you don’t like these kind of gatherings. But Korra insisted.” Korra nodded and smiled.

People started to gather and Kya watched a bald man approached arm in arm with the leader of the Air Nation. 

“Pema! Tenzin!” Kya cried out, she never lost her calm but seeing her sister-in-law and her brother caught her of guard. The air bender leaders smiled and the three embraced each other. The man came close and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Sister.” He said in a low voice and kissed her cheek. 

“It has been so long.” Pema said and dried her sister-in-law’s tears. Kya hadn’t seen them for years, they had different paths in life. During harmonic conversion the Matriarch of the Air Nation had been gifted with Air Bending. She had truly taken over the responsibility from her husband and become a renowned Master Air bender.

They talked over the dinner, Pema had a permanent seat on the council in Republic City together with four other women from different parts of the world. All people were represented, including non-benders. 

“Yasuko Sato is a talented engineer and her daughter is a prodigy.” Korra blushed at thought of the young heiress. She had heard a lot about her.

“Is it true her father died in a mugging?” Senna asked.

“Yes, a sad story. Hirosi as a brave man protecting his family to the end.” A loud irritated voice were heard and a tall grey-haired woman with glasses walked in followed by a woman with a scar on her face. 

“Izumi!” the scarred woman screamed.

“Be quite Lin. We will not discuss this now.” Izumi turned to Korra and bowed. “Happy birthday young Avatar. I bare gifts from the fire Nation.” Two girls walked in and undressed to just their thin undergarments. They started dancing before the guests as Lin and Izumi joined them.

Kya watched Korras face turn red and she smiled. Her own 18th birthday hadn’t been this big but her mother had a close connection with the fire Nation and Fire Lord Mai had brought a similar gift to her. Korra touched her mother’s arm to get her attention.

“Is sensei Azula going to come?” Senna smiled and nodded and returned to talk to the woman beside her. 

The dinner continued with laughter, a chocolate ice-cream cake for dessert and at the end Senna rose from her seat and cleared her throat. 

“Beloved guests. It is time for my daughter to go through the traditional ceremony as every one of us once did.” Izumi scoffed

“Except me I were too old, before the law took place.” Senna smiled at her.

“Okay almost everyone and you had your ceremony at an older age Fire Lord Izumi.” The Fire Lord hummed approvingly and the Water Tribe Chieftain continued.

“My beloved Korra. It’s time for you to become a woman of power. You have all the knowledge to help guide the world’s people. Benders and none-benders alike. But you have still knowledge unknown to you that is needed to become a great leader and Avatar.”

Korra turned red. She knew a little about it.

“Your teachers of womanhood will be. General Azula, Grand Healer Kya and Chief of police Lin Beifong.” Lin grunted something about being forced to this.

“And you will choose one of these as your first partner.” Korra blushed

“You mean I have to marry one of them? But they are so old.” Senna turned to Korra with eyes on fire. 

“Think about how you address your elder’s child! We have all married a woman older than us to ensure power.” Korra looked over at her father and tilted her head. 

“I married Unulaqs wife to ensure that the power in the water Tribe stayed in my control. She is ten years older than me.” 

The rest of the guest started leaving, Izumi patted on Lin’s head who tried to punch her. 

“Have fun Lin.” Izumi said as she left.

The doors opened again and a grey haired woman walked in.

“Sorry I am late, Ty-Lee made me shower before I got here.” Korra lit up and smiled bright. 

“Sensei!” she rushed over to the old woman and threw herself over her. Embracing Azula who answered her embrace with a big smile and kissed her head.

“Happy birthday.” They all sat down to lay out the rules. Lin looked at Korra who smiled, the old earth bender scoffed. Something was bothering her, Korra could tell. 

When all three women were assembled Senna went over the ceremony. The four woman were going to get one night alone with Korra. After four nights of teaching her about being a woman she would choose one to live with and marry.

Kya stood up and held her hand out.

“I am first out Korra. Come with me.” Korra nervously took her hand and walked out of the great hall. They passed the guardians and walked outside. The dark blue sky were filled with stars and Naga was waiting. Together with Kya on the back of Naga they took to the wild and barren icy plains towards Kya’s home.


	2. An icey touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night together with her former student and close friend. Kya still have to honour the agreement with Azula and hold herself from temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never writen Kya and I know I might write her a bit different then from the show. But remember this is an AU where Katara taught her Blood Bending and Korra was teached it aswell. 
> 
> Have in mind this is not the same Kya as the one in the show.

The small cottage had been preheated, the warmth had hit her like a wall as she walked inside. A fire was sparking and Kya had offered Korra a hot beverage.

“Do you have anything stronger?” Korra asked when the older woman offered her a cup of tea. Kya smiled.

“That’s moon berry tea. With a hint of something stronger.” The young girl took sip and immediately started to cough like crazy. The older water bender laughed and patted her on the back.

“What is that!?” Korra exhaled.

“Fire whiskey.” Kya smiled and the young Avatar hiccup’s and took another sip. The older woman sat down beside her. Caressing her back.

“I will be gentle. You are safe with me and I promise that whatever you decide I will still be your friend and teacher.” Korra smiled.

“I am. I have never. How do I know what to do?” Kya looked surprised and put an arm around her.

“You have never had sex?” Korra blushed.

“Mom always said that I had to wait. So I did. I have um, you know touched myself.” She blushed and that were Kya’s cue. She leaned in and kissed the unexpected Korra. First the young girl tensed up, but as she intensified her kissing and at the same time slowly moved her hand down the young toned body. Korra were very fit and Kya loved it. She felt her young partner starting to take charge. Korra would learn to please her first before she got anything. Princess or Avatar it didn’t matter, Kya had experience on her side and a respectful age.

“You need to learn one thing before you meet Azula and Lin. They are both quite dominant. They will not be gentle with you, they will have their way with you. So please do as I say and this doesn’t need to get bad.” Korra whimpered as Kya’s hand locked around her throat, the older woman let her tongue play with the young Avatars earlobe and a soft moan left her lips.

“Undress for me Korra, then down on your knees.” The younger girl gulped, but she stood up and unwrapped her belt and let her pants fall to the floor. Kya watched as she let her panties fall. She winched a little when a quite large bush of hair appeared. Korra blushed. 

“I think I need to teach you how to shave that cute cunt of yours.” Korra frowned at the harsh words and blushed.

With a wink o her hand Kya made a sharp piece of ice and Korra took a step back.

“Kya. What are you doing?” the older woman hushed her and took out some kind of soap and smeared it over the young woman’s lady parts.

“Schh, don’t worry I won’t slip.” Korra gulped and tensed up a bit. With a steady hand the older woman slowly cut down the hair till it was all gone except a little on the top. 

“There all done. A masterpiece.” Kya said and smiled. She caressed the young female’s sex and got a soft moan as answer. 

“It feels so soft.” Korra moaned as the older woman continued caress her. “Please more.” She whimpered.

“Ohh but Korra, don’t you remember?” another whimper.

“Yes.” She dropped to her knees and looked nervous. Kya spread her legs and moved her gown. A shaved mature female sex appeared in front of the young Avatar who didn’t have a clue what to do.

“Spread my folds and lick me.” The older woman said in a calm voice. Korra did as told and gently spread her folds, a salty smell made her wrinkle her nose. The mature water bender, who many times had taught her in the art of healing and blood bending were now her teacher once more. 

“What if I don’t like it?” Korra said and Kya locked a tight grip in her ponytail.

“You will have to learn to like it.” She pushed the young avatar closer and felt how her tongue separated her folds. A soft insecure tongue made its way to her clit and she moaned approvingly as she released her grip. Korra placed her hands on the water benders thighs and intensified her tongue work. 

“Use your fingers, two.” Kya moaned and the girl took two fingers and slowly penetrated her wetness. 

“Like this?”

“Yes! Just like that! Move them in and out!” Kya moaned and Korra answered with heavy thrusts. The older woman shivered as she came loudly. 

Night became morning and Korra slowly woke up. She was entangled with Kya who still slept deep. The young avatar snuggled close and nuzzled her teacher’s neck. She could get used to this. A life with Kya must be better than with Azula or Lin? Wouldn’t it? She broke free from Kya’s limbs and laid back and stared up into the cottage ceiling. She had known about the ceremony, about her duty. But was this what she wanted? She wasn’t sure. 

“What’s on your mind Korra?” Kya’s hand felt soft against her belly and Korra turned to her side. Looked deep into the misty blue eyes of her water bender teacher and sighed.

“Do I have to be with Azula and Lin too?” Kya sighed. 

“Yes, it is custom to have intimate meetings with all your suitors. Even though Lin didn’t choose this herself. She had to honour this. “Korra nodded and rested against Kya. 

“Why is Lin so, well Lin?” Korra asked and Kya smiled. 

“Lin is a loner, she love her work and don’t like to be forced to things.” Kya caressed Korra who snuggled closer to her lover. It felt like Kya kept something from her, but she let it go and whispered. 

“Is it my turn now?” Korra blushed and hid under the pillow. Kya smiled.

“I had to promise Azula I wouldn’t take your virginity or she would back out.” Korra whimpered.

“But you said she will not be gentle.”

“She will to begin with, but she and Lin have another approach to sex yes.” Kya kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

“Yay me then.” Korra scoffed.

They put on their clothes and ate a batch of seagrass stew for breakfast. Korra loved it and ate until her tummy ached. 

Full and satisfied Korra laid down on the bed again.

“Will it hurt?” Kya sat down beside her.

“It doesn’t for everyone. It might. But don’t fright my child, Azula will take good care of you. I promise, and if she hurts you there will be no spirits strong enough to hold me from ripping her heart from her body.” Kya said and pulled her into a polarbeardog hug.


	3. Blood of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner with Azula takes a sudden turn and Korra is faced with a memory she had forgotten. Rules can be bent and some things are only for show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my kinky readers.
> 
> Well when I started this story I wanted to write more sex than well story. But now as I am writing it I am faced with a block and have to go back to more story than sex for a while. 
> 
> I was going to write a very explicit chapter with alot of rough sex, cause well Azula is never portrayed as a vanila lover. But beacuse there is such a age difference between Azula and Korra I got a little blocked and had a hard time seeing Azula actually having sex with her. But here is more story and I promise to make it more explicit next chapter when Korra meets Lin and brings up old wounds.

The harbour was dark and the sky cloudy. Kya had left and now she were waiting for her second suitor. Azula.   
Fire bending master and princess of the Fire Nation. The woman that apparently was going to take her virginity. She would be a fool not to be nervous. She had heard the stories about the Blood of the dragon. That was her nickname. Passionate lover was an understatement, men feared her and woman tought she was a goddess. Apparently she only took female lovers, because men was to week in her eyes.

“The lady of fire is waiting for you miss Avatar.” A voice all too familiar made Korra spin around. A thin grey-haired woman with a playful smile looked back at her. 

“Ty-Lee!” Korra squealed and ran to the embrace of her fire bender teacher’s wife. Many had more than one wife. Azula had married Ty-Lee after Katara had pardon her and her action during the 100 year war. Katara had seen Azula as she broke, the pain that had twisted her young mind and she helped her. The first thought had been that Katara was to marry her, but Toph had already asked the water bender for her hand and fiercely fended of Azula when she tried to woo her.   
Toph and Katara was wardens of the legacy and highest leaders of the world. They resided in Zafou, together with Lin’s sister Suyin and her wife, husband and children. From time to time the travelled to other parts and stayed there for a while. But mostly they stayed in the metal city in the earth kingdom. 

“It has been too long child. How are you?” Ty-Lee said as they walked over to a waiting Fire Nation airship and walked on board. Talking about the years that had passed since last they had seen each other. 

They walked into a dining hall, greeted by female guards and maids in short skirts that made Korra blush. This was Azulas ship alright. Ty- Lee bowed and left the company. The table was dressed in the colours of the Fire Nation and the black flame emblem. 

“Sit.” A stern voice from the other end made Korra gulp. She sat down, not uttering a word. The maidens served the food and then left with the guards. They were alone and Korra’s heart beat so fast she tought it might burst out from her chest.

“Are you nervous?” Azula asked not looking up from her food. Korra moved her fork in the fire flakes on her plate.

“Is this really my food?” 

“Haven’t Kya fed you?” Azula smirked, she wasn’t talking about food Korra thought. 

“Ohh yes plenty.” The young Avatar childishly reached her tongue out at the older woman who scoffed.

“You are as obnoxious as ever. I will take that out of you. I promise.” Her eyes lit aflame and Korra whimpered.

They ate under silence and when done maidens came in and took the plates and cups away. Azula folded her hands under her chin and watched Korra squirm in her seat. 

“Are you nervous?” Korra gulped.

“Yes. I have heard the stories about you Sensei Azula.” The old woman scoffed.

“They are nothing but stories. I frighten people that I know. But I was brought up by a sadistic mass murderer. I have my scars, I bare my actions on my shoulders until the day I die.” Korra had been studying under Azula, she had been her fire bender master and she should not let anything but what she already knew about her stand in the way. She trusted her with her life, the old woman had taught her a lot of things and believe it or not. Compassion was one of them, Katara once showed her that even a broken life can be healed and reborn. Be made into something great. The woman in front of her was proof of that. 

“I am sorry, I trust you. I have always trusted you.” Korra said 

“Sit on your knees beside me child.” Korra did as asked, she left her seat and walked over to her fire bender masters chair and kneeled. 

“There are unwritten rules I go by. I don’t lay with other women’s partners. You are promised to Lin Beifong. What you and Kya did are between you and her, and Lin probably allowed it and that’s on her. .” Korra blushed and Azula took Korras chin in her hand and forced her gaze up.

“Don’t worry. I am going to teach you, not by showing. We are going to talk. That’s all.” Korra squirmed when Azula traced the young avatars lower lip with her thumb.

“I would love to take everything you are and keep as mine. Torment your senses, give you pleasure in all ways I could possibly think of.” Azulas thumb slide in between the young avatars lips. Immediately Korra sucked on it and the older women hummed approving. 

They talked. All night as the airship circled around Republic City. She was offered real food, cheeses, wine and Azula prompted on that they shared the bed. The young Avatar cuddled up on her fire bender masters chest. 

“If I was already promised. Why did they say I had to choose from the three of you?” Korra felt cheated on.

“Rules can be bent. I am too old, Kya to free spirited. But Lin always wanted you. The only three women your mother could ever think of letting you marry, were the three of us.” Azula said.

“Why dose Lin want me so bad?” Korra remembered her first encounter. Lin couldn’t stand her, she despised Korra for trying to bend the rules and go after the Dawn Triad two years ago. A male organisation trying to overthrow the new system of matriarchy. 

“She has known you since you were a child Korra.” Korra looked surprised.

“I only meet her like two years ago.” Azula caressed Korras face.

“Your young mind have forgotten your earth bender teacher.” A flash went through Korras mind and a face appeared in her memory.   
Lins.

“But… I swear.” Korra blushed as she remembered, the late night hiking in the snow to get to the rocky plateau to train earth bending. Lins smile and a promise.  
“Ohh spirits.” Korra exhaled. 

“You didn’t remember her when you got back. She was hurt and when you despite her warnings went after that Triad. You almost died Korra. She was by your side every moment after saving you.” 

A silent tear slid down Korras cheek.

“I… How..” 

“You two will talk it out tomorrow. But be ready for some harsh love, Lin is like me when it comes to sex. She wants her partner to submit and to relinquish all power to her.” 

Korra gulped and snuggled closer. Azula embraced her.

“You are a strong girl. Whatever she will do, you can take it and remember why she is hurt. Now rest.”

Korra closed her eyes but unable to sleep, night became dawn and all she could think of was Lin.


	4. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk heartbroken Chief of police, face to face with the girl she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more talk and less action xD
> 
> I promise explicit but I need to have a story too or I will go nuts xD Have fun and please tell me what you think :)

When Korra walked inside the large police office in Republic City, it was empty. Azula had received very precise instructions from Lin. The young avatar scoffed as she walked further in. Not a soul present and she thought for a second that Lin had stood her up.   
Just as she was about to turn around and leave a flicker of light came from the office belonging to the Chief of police herself. With a sigh Korra walked up and knocked on the door. It had a tainted window in it and she saw a shadow shift on the other side. But no attempt to come open the door or answering her vocally. 

“Can I come in?” Korra asked and the handle turned and the door opened a little. She pushed it open and took a couple of steppes in. The room was quite big. A couple of bookshelf’s, a sitting area with a large sofa in front of an open fire place and a desk. Behind it Lin Beifong clearly intoxicated by the drink in her hand. 

“Welcome Avatar Korra. It’s an honour!” the older woman blurred and bowed her head.

“You are drunk.” Korra said with a smile

“Innocent until proven guilty!” Lin growled.

Korra sighed and sat down on the edge of the sofa just watching the woman she had adored as a little girl. The memories was coming back so fast she had to keep her emotions in check. But she was so young, how could Lin blame her for forgetting. Seconds of silence felt like hours. Lin’s eyes was clouded and the older woman almost dozed off several times.

“Can I help you in any way?” Korra asked and Beifong scoffed.

“I had such plans. Such great plans for us.” The older woman took another sip of her drink. 

“Azula told me.” Lin threw the glass in her direction but Korra shielded herself with a wall of air. The glass stopped mid-air and it dropped and shattered into a thousand pieces over the floor. 

“That old hag don’t know a thing! She probably fucked all your holes as Ty-Lee watched last night!” Lin shouted and the young girl hesitated. Maybe she should just go.

“Actually we just talked.” Korra said, calmer then she had ever been. Lin scoffed again. 

“Innocent until proven guilty.” Korra repeated Lin’s words from before. With her air bending she cleaned the floor and turned to the door. Lin stood up, leaning on the desk for support and breathed heavy.

“Give me one reason to stay. If I had a say in this I wouldn’t choose you. The memories I have of you are different then the person who is here right now. When you want to talk, you know where to find me.” Korra said and just as she was about to open the door Lin lounged herself on her. 

The older woman pressed her up against the door and pushed her forehead against the now frightened young avatar.  
“Lin.” Korra exhaled.

“Promise me.” Lin said

“What?” 

“Promise she didn’t touch you.” Lin’s voice was hostile.

Korra caressed the older woman’s face. She moved and planted a kiss on Beifongs cheek.

“I promise that I did not do anything inappropriate with Azula. Kya on the other hand.” Lin chuckled.

“I wanted to know if you had any experience at all. Now I know the only pussy you have licked is one that I have as well.” Korra smiled and helped her to stand up straight.

“Let me help you home. We can talk in the morning.” Lin grunted.

“I am fine.” Korra laughed

“You are drunk.” Lin held up a warning finger.

“Watch your tongue Avatar!” Lin stumbled and almost fell, Korra grabbed her the last second and with fast motion of her hand towards the candle she extinguished it.  
A snoring sound came from Lin and Korra sighed as she leaned her down on the sofa. She opened her palm and let a small flame show her to the phone and she dialled the number to Air Temple Island. 

Pema?” Korra just hoped it was the Air Matriarch who answered and not her husband.

“Yes Korra. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Lin, can you come over?” 

“Of course, I will be there in a couple of minutes. The station?”

“Yes, don’t tell anyone.” Korra hauled Lin out of the station and she shut the door and locked it. Pema and Oogi arrived seconds later. The large bison landed and Jinora jumped down.

“Jinora!?” Korra was surprised.

“How is she?” Pema held a bundle to her chest, Rohan giggled and moved around in her arms. 

“Rohan woke up and Jinora is not going to tell anyone I promise.” The young air bender helped Korra get Lin on the Bison and then they took off to the east part of town. Oogi landed on the roof of an apartment complex.

“I can handle it from here.” Korra said.

“You sure?” Pema looked worried.

“She is drunk, nothing else.” Korra assured her air bending master.

“Call if you need anything.” Korra nodded and half dragged Lin into the penthouse. It was fancy but not over the top. The colours was green and gold. The Beifong colours. 

She got Lin into her bed and undressed her. For a second she wanted to cuddle up beside her to keep her warm but turned to the living room and sat down on the sofa. 

“Tomorrow will be an interesting day.” Korra said and threw herself on a pillow and closed her eyes.


	5. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Korra's parents are in town for an engagement dinner. Everything takes a turn when Suyin comes over to help the pair with the right clothes.

Korra stretched out on the sofa as the early sunrays woke her. She took a deep breath and realised someone was cooking, something smelled really nice. The young Avatar yawned and scratched her head before sitting up. As she was about to get up Lin walked in with a tray. She smiled in the way only Lin smiled and she put down the tray and sat down beside Korra. 

“Before we eat. I just want to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was.”

“Drunk.” Korra smirked

Lin smiled a crocked smile and sighed as she took one of the bowls and handed to Korra. It was Water tribe cuisine, seaweed noodles with sharkshrimps. 

“Where did you learn to cook this?” Korra didn’t wait for an answer, she grabbed the chopsticks and started eating.

“Charming. I did lived with your family for over 3 years and still you don’t remember that your own mother taught me to cook more than plain noodles.” Korra almost dropped her bowl and looked really ashamed. “Plus my mother is married to a water bender with amazing cooking skills.” Korra smiled, Katara was a great cook indeed. 

“I remember small things, like the hiking in the mountains and the song.” Lin chocked on the noodles. It had come to her as she slept, a melody and words.

“The song.” she cringe

“What’s wrong?” Korra looked worried, then she smiled and started humming the melody.

“Far over the mountains. High above, with you. Close to the stars. I will never let you go.” Korra purred out the words and she saw how Lin tried not to smile.

“I didn’t write it. Sokka did. The hymn to Yue. He is was no poet, he was a cute buffoon.” Lin sighed, he had been like a father to her. The mediator between her and Suyin. 

“You miss him.” Korra put her hand on Lin’s thigh, she seemed uncomfortable. Korra looked at the woman who apparently loved her but couldn’t stand her touch.

“Last night you were ready to take my virginity, today you don’t want me to touch you?” Lin took her food and put the bowl on the table. Then she grabbed her hands and went down on a knee.

“My judgement was clouded and I was drunk last night. If I had done anything to you in that state I would never forgive myself.” Lin rested her head on Korras lap.

“Lin.” Korra caressed her head. “It’s strange to see you so out of character.” The avatar smiled at the earth benders sudden change in mood.

“Well I have to be hard as the earth I bend on the streets, I can’t run around like a fool.” She sighed, Korra felt like it was relief.

“Well I like this side of you.” Lin caressed Korras thigh and went back to the sofa leaning back. To her surprise Korra snuggled up in her lap. 

“I can get used to this.” Lin smiled and played with the young girl’s long dark hair.

“Don’t, I have work in an hour. I will fix something nice for tonight and you have to go meet with the council.” Korra pouted and crossed her arms.

“And then what?” Lin smirked

“And then we will see what happens.” Lin rested her hand on Korras head and took a deep breath.

“I need to get ready and you need a shower.” Korra reach her tongue out at Lin who chuckled.

“I will have so much fun teaching you manners Avatar.” 

The day went slow. Korra had meet the whole council, listen to their plans for Republic City and how she the Avatar could help. She was literally running back to Lin’s apartment. The stairs was good workout and she almost collapsed when she finally got in. Lin stood in the kitchen looking surprised when she almost bashed in the door.

“Is there a fire anywhere?” Lin smirked and poured Korra a glass of water. In one big sip the water was gone and Korra smiled.

“My lungs are on fire from that run.” Korra collapsed on the floor breathing heavy.

“Like I said this morning. It will be fun teaching you some manners. Get into the shower, our parents are on the way.” Korra sighed.

“Ahhhh why?!” Lin nudged her with her foot.

“They have to give their blessings.” She helped Korra up and caressed her cheek.

“If you are good I might come join you.” The sprint to the apartment was nothing compared how fast she threw her clothes and ran into the shower. The water was soothing and she lost herself for a second. Water was her element after all, her personality was passion and fire, and she was grounded to the earth after hard training and soring high above everyone else in her mind. Most of the time she was hot-headed, she knew that. But somehow, Lin made her calm. More grounded and she didn’t burst out as much. As she stood there, alone with her thoughts she felt how Lin entered the shower. Korra bit her lip and tried to turn around.

“Face forward.” Lin said in a calm voice, but it were clear she was in charge. 

“Why?” Korra asked and smiled when she felt the older woman’s hands on her shoulders. Softly caressing and touching. She gasped when Lin’s lips meet her skin and she hold back a moan when Lin said.

“Because I said so.” Lin continued caressing her back, down her ass and squeezed it. Korra couldn’t hold back this time and moaned out loud.

“Contain yourself Avatar. You will get nothing more than this until we are married.” Korra whimpered.

“Ohh come on Lin.” The young water tribe girl squirmed beneath her. Her arousal was almost too much for the seasoned earth bender. Lin trailed kisses down Korras back, her lower back and went down on her knees behind the moaning girl. She could smell her arousal. It was so tempting to take what she wanted here and now. But she stood up again and Korra let out a disappointed sound.

“Let’s make you presentable.” Lin took the lavender soap and washed Korras body, she made sure that Korra took care of her private parts herself. If she had started washing her down there Lin would never be able to keep her hands in check. 

“You are not allowed to turn around until I have a towel.” Lin said and Korra smiled to herself. She liked this part of Lin, the strong and always in control Lin.   
The doorbell chimed and Korra turned around, Lin had the towel on and she looked as surprised as the Avatar.

“Who might that be? They shouldn’t be here yet.” Lin muttered and walked out. Korra hurried to wash her hair and used both water and air bending to get dry faster than you could say spirits. She heard Lin open the door and let out an irritated shout. 

“Lin?” Korra yelled to try and figure out why she was upset. When she didn’t get an answer she walked out in only her towel and meet eyes with a fit tall dark haired woman. 

“Um. Who are you?” Korra said and tried to cover herself better and the woman in front of her smiled and bowed before her.

“You can call me Kuvira. I am confidante of Suyin Beifong, you’re soon to be sister-in-law.” Korra just eyed the woman’s muscular yet feminine upper body. Korra felt like a teenager. Or well she was, she wasn’t even 20 yet. Just a number. She didn’t really feel like an adult, not even with all the responsibility she had as the Avatar.   
They turned their attention to a rage filled Lin who came out in a stunning long green dress. It hugged her well-toned body and she had a heavy golden necklace. Korras jaw dropped when Lin passed her and grabbed her arm.

“Go with my sister, she has clothes and please close your mouth.” Korra closed her mouth and looked at the younger Beifong sister who waved at her.

“Come here Korra.” The Avatar walked over to Lin’s bedroom and the door was shut behind her. The younger Beifong had playful green eyes and a slimmer body than Lin. She wore an emerald green dress with a broad metal belt around her waist. They had met briefly at a meeting about the Earth Kingdoms Queen and her shady plans to overthrow Republic city. Many felt like Avatar Aang had taken over land that had been belonged to the Earth Kingdom. The issues there wasn’t resolved yet, partly due to Korra turning 18 and the rules of being married to a woman of age was more important than taking care of the crazy Queen. 

“I don’t know if I have introduced myself. I am Suyin Beifong, you can call me Su.” Korra smiled, just how Kuvira had introduced herself. Almost anyway.

“I am Korra.” Korra felt silly, everyone knew who she was. 

“Enough pleasantries. Let’s get you into something nice.” Suyin took a step back and revealed a sapphire coloured dress with clear crystal stones in it. The young avatar was amazed, but there was one problem.

“I don’t do dresses.” Korra said a little ashamed.

“Today you do. If I got Lin into one you won’t be a problem.” Korra caught the dress in the air when the younger Beifong threw it her way. It was a nice material, she sighed and surrendered. 

A couple of minutes later she walked out, her dark hair in a single ponytail and a sapphire and crystal necklace to match her dress. 

As she walked out it was Lin’s time to let her jaw drop.

“I… You… Beautiful.” Lin stuttered and Korra blushed. But something in the way the older earth bender looked at her made her shiver slightly. 

“Thank you Lin.” When Suyin came out Lin harshly pushed both her sister and her companion out of the apartment.

“We will join you two soon. Now out!” Lin walked over to a small box on one of the shelfs and turned to Korra with a strong gaze and commanded.

“Bend over and pull your dress up.” Korra took a step back.

“What!?” Lin took a step forward and griped her neck and kissed her deep.

“Lift your dress, drop the panties and bend over. Don’t make me ask again.” Korra whimpered but did as she was told. The plain white panties was dropped, she turned around and bent over. 

“Touch your toes.” Korra felt her heart race. This was so intense. She didn’t know that to think, but deep down she really liked it. She heard how Lin opened the little box and took something out.

“I was planning to play with you when we got home. But seeing you in that dress made me feel like a volcano. Like magma is flowing through my veins.” Something cold was smeared over her asshole and Korra froze.

“Lin!” Korra said in a high pitch voice. Lin hushed her.

“Don’t worry, trust me. I would never hurt you.” Korra whimpered when suddenly a fingered entered her rear and she felt so ashamed. 

“This is an anal plug. You will feel it in your ass all night while talking to our family and you will enjoy it so much. No matter how embracing it feels in the beginning.” Lin moved her finger and Korra pushed her palms flat to the floor. She wanted to moan, but she didn’t want to show she liked this humiliating act.

“Please.” Korra whimpered.

“Schh, it will be better soon.” The older bender pulled her finger out and held the metal plug to the tight asshole.

“I.. It will never fit.” Korra pleaded when she felt the plug being pushed against her sphincter. 

“Schh I would never start with a big one silly, relax Suyin will soon wonder why we take such time. Do you want my sister to come look for us and find you like this?” Lin’s voice sounded threating and Korra took a deep breath and let out a moan as the plug entered her. 

Lin helped Korra stand and she saw how the young girl could feel every inch of the plug. Korra reached for her panties but Lin stopped her.

“No panties.” Korra whimper

“You can’t. My parents, your mother. Katara.” Korras lip trembled Lin embraced her and hushed her. 

“Don’t worry, the dress is long and no one but us will know.” She took the girl’s hand and reluctantly Korra followed her out the apartment. 

They met up with Su and Kuvira by a brand new Sato Mobile. A grand vehicle in the Beifong colours. Lin whistled and looked impressed.

“Nice car, yours?” Suyin shook her head.

“Kuvira’s?” Lin tilted her head a little.

“Yours.” Suyin said and Lin smiled like a kid on her birthday. Suyin embraced her sister.

“An engagement present from me and Bataar Sr.” Suyin kissed Lins cheek and caressed Korras who blushed at her touch. 

The four women sat down in the car, Kuvira behind the wheel, Suyin beside her and Korra and Lin in the back.

“So where are we going? Air Temple Island?” Lin asked and Suyin looked back smirking.

“Madame Yu-Lees.” Suyin said and Lin grunted.

“Mums choice?” She growled

“Yes.” Suyin said with an even wider smile.

“Lin.” Korra whispered and clenched her hand.

“What?” She gazed over at the perfect being beside her.

“It’s metal. Won’t? Your mother can feel metal.” Lin smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“I am not stupid.” She whispered. “It’s made of platinum. No Metal bender can sense it.”


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner goes perfectly fine and Lin finally gets what she wants.

When Korra sat down she had to bite her lip so that she wouldn’t moan. Senna watched her close and Korra blushed when they met eyes.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” to divert attention Korra yawned, a little over the top much and Lin interfered before it got worse. 

“That is my fault Senna. I had a rough day last night and took one glass to many. Korra was kind enough to watch past my bad judgement and help me home. She watched over me. I am very grateful.” Lin put her hand on Korras thigh and squeezed, not so that anyone would see but to calm her down and it worked.

“I see. You must have been nervous I guess.” Lin laughed

“Ohh no. Not like that. I had, had a long day and some misfortunes. So I took to the bottle.” Senna eyed her and looked suspicious. Toph coughed.

“What my daughter is trying to say is that police work can be stressful and sometimes you need to take a couple of glasses and sleep it off. Right Lin?” Lin raised an eyebrow at her mother’s help and smiled to Senna.

“Right.” Lin nodded and the dinner continued without any more awkward situations. Suyin’s twins Wing and Wei applauded when the waiters walked in with the dessert. Honey coated fruit with ice cream. Korra smiled at them and felt Lin’s hand on her thigh again.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” she smiled and Korra answered it.

“Yes.” Lin leaned in as to kiss her cheek, but before she did it she whispered.

“Don’t forget what is in your ass Avatar.” Korra froze and felt her face turn red. Luckily no one saw it and Korra hid her face in the desert trying to cool it down.   
As the evening continued Korra had the chance to talk some more to Kuvira and Suyin. Apparently Kuvira was Suyin’s travel companion. Her own words had been.

“Someone need to keep the Matriarch warm at night.” just like Lin, Suyin liked women but also men. She liked diversity and one partner was not an option for her and it worked well between them. But Suyin had no intention on marrying Kuvira, they lived very different lives after all. Kuvira was not only her lover but also her employee. 

“I don’t mind. I like it this way.” Kuvira said and put an arm around Suyin. Bataar was out of town and worked on some architecture project in the Fire Nation. Lin mumbled something about getting payed by sleeping with her boss and Suyin threw a fork her way.

“If I have to break you two up at your age I will personally whoop your asses so bad you will have to retire from the force Lin and you will never be able to take another dance step Suyin!” Toph murmured. 

Lin and Suyin smirked at their mother.

“I know you two too well to not know you are making faces!” Toph took a warning step towards them.

“Sorry mom. We were just playing around.” Suyin said and grabbed Lin, embracing her in a big hug. Everyone burst out in laughter as Lin tried to get away from her baby sister. The night continued until the restaurant was closing and everyone was tired. Tonraq and Senna gave Lin and Korra their blessing and headed to Air Temple Island to sleep before getting back to the South. 

Toph and Katara walked the couple back to their apartment and Korra could feel Toph were observing her. As they finally after a chatty walk were at the end destination Katara took Lin’s arm and insisted on seeing the apartment. 

“Go on love. Korra can keep me company, I have no interest in interior design.” Toph said and waved her hand in front of her face. Korra giggled and nodded at Lin who took her stepmother to see their home. 

“So have Lin started teaching you metalbending yet or is that plug in your ass just decoration?” Korra wanted to sink trough the pavement. How? Lin promised no one… But this was Toph. The first metal bender.

“How?” Korra stuttered and saw a faint smile play over Toph’s old face. 

“I am a metal bending master, first of its kind and I and Lin have similar taste in what we like to do in bed apparently.” Korra gasped. She didn’t want talk about this with her to be mother-in-law.

“I… You… Lin.” Korra stammered and Toph broke out in a laughter. She laugh so hard she started to cough and just as Korra walked to her aid Katara and Lin came out again.

“What is wrong?” Katara hurried to her wife’s side and Korra walked to Lin. 

“Ohh nothing I just pulled one of my many jokes and I told Korra about that time Lin fell down the toilet as a toddler.” Lin grunted and crossed her arms.

“That was not funny!” Lin said and Korra smiled. They said goodbye and before leaving Korra saw Toph hand Lin something and gave her blessing to their union.   
They walked up to their flat in silence and the second they got inside Lin grabbed Korra pushing her up the wall and kissed her deep.

“I have waited all night to do that.” Lin murmured and held Korras hands pinned to the wall above their heads. The older woman pushed her leg between Korras and felt aroused as the younger girl moaned. 

“Lin… Your mother.” Lin sighed and let go.

“Nice way to ruin the moment kid.” She crossed her arms and watched Korra squirm before her.

“She knew.” Korra blushed and Lin’s jaw dropped. Korra told her what she had said and Beifong looked really ashamed.

“I am sorry that I put you through that.” She embraced Korra and kissed her forehead. “We will be safer next time and take something that no one can sense.” Korra snuggled closer.

“Can we continue where I interrupted?” Korra pushed her head closer as if she wanted to hide and Lin smiled.

“Are you horny my love?” Korra giggled and nodded into her chest.

“I think so.” Lin took her hand and led her into the bathroom, there she helped her out of the dress.

“We will keep this. I really loved to see you in it.” Lin said and unzipped it. Korra stood in front of and was blushing like crazy. The plug protruded between her cheeks.   
“I love how shy you are and unexperienced.” Lin caressed Korras shoulders, tracing kisses down her neck and letting her hands cup the young Avatars firm breasts. Korra moaned and Lin’s hands continue to explore her body till she grabbed her ass. Korra whimpered as the platinum plug was forced deeper inside her.

“Do you want me to take it out?” Korra whimpered.

“Yes please.”

“Dose it hurt?” Lin asked and moved the plug a little. Korra answered with a moan. Lin smiled and wanted nothing more than to pull it out to see her reaction. But something else was more interesting.

“I want to take you virginity Korra. Here and now.” Korra whimpered. 

“But you said that you would wait until we were married.” Lin kissed her deep and pushed something around her neck. Soft silk and metal. A necklace. 

“Do you want me to become my wife Korra?” A gasp left her and she embraced Lin in a polarbeardog hug.

“Yes. Spirits yes Lin I want to become your wife.” Korra sobbed and Lin picked her up and carried her to bed.

She laid Korra down, the girls dark skin was a sight for sore eyes. Lin moved her hand and a metallic sound broke the silence. Lin’s dress was sliced in piece and she was now naked and Korra gulped as a metal wire bent around Lin’s waist and formed a limb. Solid metal in all its glory. The young girl looked sad.

“What’s wrong? Lin asked placing her hand on the Avatar thigh.

“I liked that dress.” Lin smiled and shook her head. “I can buy a new one and when all the fuss about the wedding is over I promise to teach you metalbending.” Lin said and entered the bed. She held out her hand and a metal container came flying. She opened it while Korra still stared at her crotch. 

“Hey! Eyes up here, you will feel this soon enough.” Lin smirked and Korra forced herself to look into Lin’s eyes.

“Will you take the plug out before?” Lin shook her head.

“No.” Korra looked worried. “I assure you. It will be nice.” Lin smiled and smeared some lube over Korras pussy. It was wet but Lin didn’t want to hurt her. It was her first time.

Lin moved closer and positioned her right in front of her opening and the water tribe girls tanned skin was a beautiful sight indeed. Korra whimpered and squirmed under her, Lin loved it. Finally the girls she had dreamt of so long was finally in her grasp.

“Please Lin. I can’t stand the wait. Please. Lin’s smile grew bigger.

“I love when you beg like that.” Lin said and teased her opening a little. Korra moved her pelvis and continued her begging. 

“Please Lin! Please!” But Lin wouldn’t just give it to her.

“Tell me what you want Avatar.” Lin said in a stern voice and Korra whimpered again.

“Please Lin! Fuck me! Fuck me now!” With a slow and firm motion Lin entered Korra who cried out.

“Schh, the hard part is over now. Let’s make you scream in pleasure shall we.” Lin said and started to move her hips. First slow, when she felt how Korras pussy just opened for her Lin started to increase the pace. She moved her hips fast and the young girl was lost in pleasure. Just how Lin wanted it. Korra grabbed the sheets and Lin felt that she was close. She pulled out and turned Korra to her tummy, the Avatar grunted a little and looked back.

“Eyes forward.” Lin commanded and grabbed Korras ponytail.

“Ahh Lin!” the older woman pushed inside her again and Korra shivered in pleasure.

“Ask for it Korra.” Lin said and let one hand move to the plug. She played with the plug at the same time as she thrusted hard inside of Korra.

“Please!” Korra cried out.

“Please what?” Lin wanted her to say it out loud.

“Please! May I come! I beg you, please I’m so close!” Lin smiled and as she pulled out the plug Korra cried out and collapsed on the bed. Lin patted her on her ass and leaned down to kiss it.

“Wait here I will soon be back.” Korra just mumbled. Moments later Lin was back, with a wet rag she washed Korras lower body and made sure she was clean.

When she was done she pulled the duvet over them both and pulled Korra close. 

“Tomorrow you will thank me properly my love.” Korra turned around and kissed Lin so passionately that it took the breath out of her and said.

“I love you Lin.” Lin sighed and embraced her.

“And I love you Korra.” They fell asleep, tightly embraced and satisfied.


	7. Self-doubting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin's feelings are growing for the young Avatar for every day. But the woman still had insecurities towards the fact that her betrothed was so much younger than herself. It ate at Lin from the inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that is have been a VERY LONG time since I updated this one. I will try to do some chapters now that work is not as intense at is have been. Hopefully you aren't to angry with me =P

The sun played over Korras face. The girl slept and Lin didn’t have the heart to wake her. Work was everything. Before.  
It had only been days, but she knew things would change. A little at least. With as little movement as possible Lin sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched out. The Avatar moved slightly but did not wake up. The chief of police walked naked out into the living room and then into the kitchen. She put on a cattle for tea water and started to make a bread dough, she kneaded it firmly and heard her young lover growl in her sleep.

“Marry her? She is old!” Lin dropped the dough and leaned over the bench. She gritted her teeth. Korras words from the other night dug deep inside her.

“I love you.” Her words echoed inside of Lin. The earth benders old heart couldn’t take this. She was too old, Korra was too young. But laws were laws. She of all people should know that. She threw the dough on the counter and clenched her fist. But soft skin and a pair of warm lips made her relax.

“What’s wrong?” Lin sighed. It was only a dream, Korra must have been scared too and had probably many doubts about this. Beifong started kneading the dough and wondered how nice it would be do make Korra squirm under her with the same treatment. 

“It was a long day yesterday. I am grumpy in the morning.” Korra trailed kisses over her back.

“Can I help?” she nuzzled into the older woman’s back who hummed approvingly. In a swift motion Lin turned around and embraced her. 

“There is one thing you could do for me.” She smiled and Korras face turned red. They embraced each other till Lin felt the young Avatar relax. A long sigh left her and Lin kissed her cheek.

“Get down on your knees and follow my instructions.” Her blue eyes open wide and she was close to the redness of a freshly picked tomato. Lin moved her hands to the tanned and probably most beautiful shoulders she had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was so soft and she forced Korra down to her knees, the girl gasped as she was eye to eye with a trimmed dark grey sex. 

“I will shave more properly but I need your tongue right now Korra.” Just as Lin leaned back against the counter and felt Korra exhale the door opened.

“Lin I was just going to.” Suyin froze.

“SU!” Lin growled and Korra blushed and leaned her head against Lin’s pelvis.

“Ohh spirits.” Korra whimpered. Please go away she thought and feel back when Lin exploded.

“OUT YOU NOSEY NO GOODER!” The door closed behind Korra sat on her ass just looking at Lin. The older earth bender grabbed a robe on the sofa and patted her partner on the head.

“Wait here. I will just go kill my sister.” Korra watched at Lin walked out, the emerald green robe with the golden flying boar on the back hugged her in a very good way. 

Suyin tried to get the image of that young woman eating her sister out of her head as she walked towards the elevator.

“I should kill you for interrupting that. What was so important you couldn’t even knock!?” the elder Beifong asked in a grumpy tone and leaned against her apartment door.

“Not even married yet. I thought you were a woman of tradition Lin.” Suyin smiled at her sister. Lin turned around and was about to walk back inside. “I am sorry. I couldn’t just let that slip. Katara have summoned you to Air Temple Island.” Lin glanced back at her baby sister.

“Why? We had the traditional dinner, we have done everything that is needed by us before the weeding.” Suyin held up Republic City News and the Chief gasped. “Why haven’t I been informed? I am.” Suyin held up a hand and pointed at a small picture below.” 

“Mom stepped in temporarily so that you and Korra could have some time together. You are not supposed to go to the crime scene but you are summoned to Air Temple Island. She wants you there within the hour, a bison is waiting for you on the roof. I will take care of Korra.” Lin sighed

“Very well. Can I at least tell her where I am going?” Suyin nodded and followed her big sister inside the apartment.

Korra sat leaned against the kitchen cupboard and sighed. She had looked forward to something more, giving than receiving. Was Lin’s sister going to interrupt them every time they was going to make love? 

“Korra.” The avatar stood up and groaned as the younger Beifong followed behind. But as Suyin started to smirked Korra realised she was still naked. 

“I think we should get you into something more, not so revealing.” Suyin walked Korra into the bedroom and looked into the wardrobe. She sighed when she saw the same kind of clothing but in slightly different colours. “You and my sister are a perfect fit.” She closed the wardrobe and walked over to the phone. She dialled a number and with a low voice spoke to the person on the other line.

“Um Suyin? What are you?” Korra asked pulling a blanket around herself.

“I called a friend who will help with your clothing disaster.” The younger Beifong smiled and walked out. “Stay here I will just go down and meet with Lady Bao and show her to the apartment.” Korra just nodded. Lady Bao? She had never heard that name before. She sat down and poked the door open to her wardrobe. There was her usual Water Tribe vests and thick grey wolf skin pants. She crossed her arms and pouted. 

“It’s nothing wrong with my clothes.” She said just as Lin walked in, the earth bender sat down beside her and kissed her cheek while pulling on socks. “How romantic.” Lin smirked

“If I wasn’t in a rush I would have put you over my leg right now.” Korra blushed.

“Where are you going?” Korra leaned into Lin and sighed

“Katara summoned me and I can’t ignore that. There have been a murder I am not allowed to discuss with you and I guess she want to talk about that. Suyin will take good care of you and let her find something less.” Korra glared at her betrothed. 

“Less what?” she growled.

“Something that will properly show off your beautiful body without hiding it too much.” Lin said short, kissed Korra’s cheek but before leaving she gazed back at her. “When I come home I will lock that door and you will continue where we were interrupted. Understood.” Korra gulped and nodded.


	8. You won’t be there forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin has a talk with Katara

Lin arrived at Air Temple Island within the hour. She was greeted by White Lotus guards and Air Acolytes. She just ignored them all, this was not how she had planned her free time. The weather was bad, raining and windy. Lanterns were lit along the path to Matriarch Pema’s residence and incense was burning, filling Lin with nostalgia from when she used to spend her nights here as a child.

“Lin.” Pema greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Master Pema.” Lin said and planted a soft kiss on the woman’s left cheek. The woman shook her head.

“You don’t have to address me like that Lin. You know that.” She was kind and didn’t like when people used to fancy titles around her. 

“I know, but it suits you Pema.” Lin said and sat down in an armchair by the windows and waited for her mother to show. The air bending master excused herself and walked out. Lin waited for fifteen minutes before the South poles matriarch with a smile finally entered.

“You said it was urgent.” Lin said with a frown

“No that was your sister’s words. I had to call Toph to get an update on the girl’s health and she is alive. But.”

Lin leaned forward and kissed her mother on the cheek. She wasn’t her birthmother or even related by blood but Katara was Lin’s mother as much as Toph was. The years when the political change occurred was a tough year but they had manage quite well.

“But?” Lin said as she leaned back into the chair.

“Her mother. She didn’t survive.” Katara said with sorrow in her voice. Lin leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“How old is the girl?” Lin asked with her eyes still closed.

“19.” Katara said short

“Her entire world is gone… How will such a young woman handle everything herself?” Lin sat up straight and crossed her legs watching her mother closely.

“With help.” Lin’s eyes narrowed

“Where are you going with this mum?” Katara smiled

“I want you to take her in Lin.” The earth bender took a deep breath so that she wouldn’t lose control of her emotions.

“I have just taken in Korra. My future wife, who is in a critical emotional state and you think it’s good to take another woman into our relationship?” Katara tangled her fingers together and leaned them in her lap.

“Lin. Let’s be serious. This was a power play on our hand, we need strong women in our family to keep the peace.” Lin gritted her teeth, she hated when her mother turned to politics when it was about people.

“How do you want me to approach this with Korra? Me taking another wife before we are even married.” Katara’s eyes gleamed in the lightly lit room. 

“You are very…” the matriarch was trying to find the right word. “Dominant.” Lin glared at her mother, this was not the time. “Toph told me you had Korra plugged during the dinner. I remember when your mother.” Lin held up her hand.

“For spirits sake mum. No… Just no.” Katara chuckled and continued her plans to take even more power in the bending world. 

“Make Korra the Dominant wife, let her dominate Asami with your guidance of course. Make the Sato girl into a good girl that will bring our family great fortune.” Katara smiled, she was devious when it came to politics. Her family and friends over anything else. Power had changed her into a fierce protector, she took inspiration from Kyoshi when it came to her way of running the world. 

“So you want me to use the fragile mind of an orphan to secure even more power to the Beifong family?” Lin said, she liked the idea of letting Korra bring that pale tall girl to her knees. But she wanted it to be according to her own ideals and ways. Not her mothers. 

“Yes. Sato Industries are on the rise and we need all the power we can to take down that hag in the earth kingdom. Plus, there will be a day when you aren’t around. It’s only fair to Korra to have someone else that see can take comfort in the day you die.” That was a bit far but Lin agreed on some things, the earth queen was as low as they come. She had taken back slavery and according to the White Lotus special task force hidden inside Ba Sing Se the Queen kept female slaves as pets and sex slaves. 

“I guess you are right.” 

Katara looked at her oldest daughter.

“You know this is for the best. I will let you go home and talk it through with Korra and then I will personally deliver the Sato girl to you.” Lin sighed and nodded.


	9. For the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin tells Korra about Asami and lets the Avatar get back to where they were before.

With a loud sigh Lin opened the door to her apartment. Korra was resting on the sofa and sprang up to meet her. 

“You are back!” the avatar reminded her about a puppy. So much energy and the need to please. The later was a very good property in her mind but all that energy had to be controlled and Lin had a plan to how. But for now she had to tell Korra about Asami.

“Hi love, hope you didn’t miss me too much.” Korra was wearing a dark green jumpsuit that hugged her waist and made her abs stand out. Lin had to ask Suyin to fix Korras wardrobe with something more explicit too, like that dress but not as long. 

“I did miss you a lot. It seems that your sister has a way of always interrupting our love making.” Lin smiled and caressed a strand of hair that had left her pony tail out of her face. The Avatar started to tug on Lin’s pants but the earth bender firmly pushed them away. Korra blushed and looked down. “Sorry. I thought you wanted me to please you.” The girl said and Lin grabbed her chin and pushed her eyes up.

“Soon, first we have to talk.” Lin sat down with Korra on the sofa, the avatar leaned against the armrest with her knees pushed to her body listening to what Katara had said. Lin tried to use words that was gentle and easy to process. But she saw the girl withdraw from her. She reached out for Korra’s hand, it was cold and it trembled slightly.

“Talk to me. What do you think?” Korra shrugged

“I don’t know. I don’t like politics but I guess I understand what you mean. Plus I know my mother will agree to it. She is like Katara. Our family has to be strong.” Lin sighed, she underestimated the Avatar. She just saw and unexperienced girl that she could have some fun with. She had to get to know Korra again, on a deeper emotional level.

“It will be a couple of hours before she arrives. What do you want to do till then?” Korra blushed and Lin understood. She unzipped her pants, pulled them off and parted her legs. The Avatar trebled slightly, bite her lip and leaned forward.

“Do you want me naked?” Korra asked before getting closer.

“It’s better if we do this quick and are dressed when Asami arrives.” Korra hesitated again. “What’s wrong?” Lin patted Korra on the head.  
“You want me to dominate her?” Korra asked shyly

“No.” Lin said and looked down on her. “I want to do it together with you. She will be our wife, she will do as we please and serve us.” Korra felt a heat rise through her body. She liked that idea.

“Yes my love.” Korra said and licked her lips before letting her tongue part Lin’s folds. The earth bender leaned back and moaned out loud as the Avatar’s unexperienced tongue made her pussy overflow with juices. Lin felt a bit ashamed as she heard the splashing sound when Korra came up for air. It had been a while since she had done anything at all except from masturbating. 

“Ahhh my sweet wonderful avatar. Go back down and this time.” Lin took a firm grip in the girl’s hair and pushed her down again. “You make sure to make your wife come.” Lin moaned as Korra’s tongue worked her clit. The earth bender started to firmly grind against the Avatar’s face and felt how close she was. She just needed a little more from Korra. Lin tugged firmly at her hair as she grinded till the girl whimpered. That small whimper made the cup overflow and Lin arched her back and pushed her pelvis hard against Korra. She let go and relaxed. The Avatar’s face was soaked and she was panting. She stood on all four and Lin wanted nothing more than to use her entire body. But her mother could be here any time now, so she had to postpone that thought. 

“Let’s get washed up before the Sato girl comes over and train on your dominant roll as her superior in our relationship. Always please me, but never let her get the upper hand over you. Understood?” Lin picked up her pants.

“I understand love.” Korra followed Lin into the bathroom to wash her face off. She had really enjoyed how Lin tasted. She licked her lips one last time before washing everything off. Her betrothed had put on her pants again and smoothed them out and straightened her jacket.

“There now I am presentable again.” Korra smiled towards her but got a thought in her head.

“Will she be living her directly?” Lin caressed her face.

“Her house is a crime scene dear. Her mother was just killed and she will have to sleep here.” Korra bit her lip.

“What if she won’t agree to marry us?” Lin’s eyes darkened.

“She has no choice. Katara has already decided it and I have to…” Lin hated the word when she had to use it like this. “Break her into becoming a good submissive wife.” The earth bender leaned on the basin looking into the mirror. Korra put her hand on Lin’s.

“We will do it together. For the family.” Lin looked down on her hand. The dark skin on her lighter was quite beautiful. 

“For the family.” Lin repeated with a smile.


	10. Asami Beifong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is not amused over Kataras visit at the hospital

Asami was fuming with anger when Katara laid down the rules. 

“I will not change my name!” The young heiress shouted.

“You will have no choice in the matter. You are an orphan under the age of 21 which mean you are to be cared for by the government.” Katara smiled. “That’s me.” Asami glared at Katara and wasn’t sure if she hated the old woman or was impressed by her. Maybe a bit of both.

“Just to get to my company?” Asami’s eyes darkened even more and Katara leaned back in her chair crossing her legs.

“Well if we are going to keep the facts straight. When your mother died Future Industries ownership went over to me. I am this world’s leader.” Asami clenched her fist.

“Not the entire world.” She was of course talking about the earth kingdom.

“You are right, even stronger reason to take care of the strong women able to bring the entire world to balance.” Asami scoffed.

“Balance? Forcing is not balance.” The heiress said 

“Sometimes people need a little push towards the right decision that is better for progress. Your mother knew that better than anyone. Why do you think she was killed? Because she was a gentle kind woman who never had to make a hard decision? I don’t think so.” Asami grabbed the vase beside her and was about to throw it at Katara. But the old woman smiled and the heiress froze. She latterly froze, she couldn’t move at all.

“I will remember to tell Lin that you need some.” She stood up and before stepping out she gazed back at Asami. “Convincing.” Katara walked out and heard the heiress scream and a crash as the vase crashed into the wall. The water bender chuckled. “Kids these days.” She nodded towards two female white lotus guards that headed into the room she just left. 

“Get out!” Asami screamed at them but they over powered her and put her in a straitjacket. She was kicking and screaming like crazy to get them off but in vain. They carried her through the hospital and people were watching without helping her. She heard a woman gasp.

“That poor girl. Losing her parents, it would push anyone over the edge. She is lucky, I hear Chief Beifong is taking her in. Not many people who is that lucky.” Asami couldn’t believe them, lucky? She was tossed into the backseat of a Sato mobile and Katara sat beside her with a smirk.

“Lin Beifongs condo please.” The driver just nodded and drove off. Asami glared towards the water bender the entire way.


	11. You are the property of the Beifong family now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is brought to Lin and Korra's appartment. Katara makes it clear to Lin that Asami needs to be tamed.

Korra was tapping her fingers on the table, she was so nervous that she was trembling. The Beifong family was one of the strongest throughout the world, riches and ties to other strong families like the Fire Nation’s royal family and the fact that Katara and Toph was legally married was enough to send shivers through her. She had never put everything together until now, her mother had tried to shield her from all this. From all the politics and the way this world really worked. Lin sensed her wife-to-be’s anxiety and put her hand on the Avatar’s. 

“Calm down.” Korra giggled nervously

“I am calm.” Lin raised an eyebrow 

“Really?” she said

“Okay maybe a little.” Korra said. “I never saw the bigger picture. How large our family is, how strong it is. Every new member makes us even more powerful.” Lin had underestimated the young avatar’s intellect greatly. She was more mature than she had thought.

“Yes. My mother had probably forced this somehow even if the Sato Matriarch was still alive.” Lin said with a sad smile, she liked how Korra already saw herself as family. “But it is for the good of the Family.” Lin caressed Korra’s hand. 

Lin stood up when she heard screams coming from the stairway outside their apartment. Korra just stared at the door when a white lotus guard came in carrying a screaming raven haired woman. 

“Put me down you idiot! I will sue all of you so bad your ancestors will feel the impact!” The girl was tossed on the sofa. She bowed before Korra and Lin then she left the apartment. Katara walked inside with a smirk across her face. 

“Lin. A word please.” The earth bender sighed deep and looked at Korra. 

“Make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.” Then she walked out with the water bender and shut the door.

Lin had to take a couple of deep breaths before addressing her mother.

“Why on earth is that girl in a straitjacket?!” Lin asked and crossed her arms. Katara smiled towards her. 

“Well if she had behaved she would have gotten the royal treatment. But as you can see, she is more wild than tame.” Katara started to walk towards the stairs. Lin sighed and was just about to open her front door when Katara spoke again. Her voice was cold and emotionless.

“Tame her Lin.” A tremble went through the earth bender. “For the Family.” the water bender said before she descended the stairs.

“For the Family.” Lin said as she opened the door. Just as she got inside she realised Korra was sitting on the heiress. “Ohh spirits sake.” The heiress had been let out of the straitjacket and the Avatar tried to calm her down.

“Stop moving around.” Korra pinned Asami to the floor but the none-bender was kicking and screaming. Lin quickly pushed Korra off the heiress, pulled Asami to her feet and gave the girl two firm slaps across the face. Her screaming stopped immediately. The Avatar just stared at them. Asami’s lower lip trembled.  
“Take your pants off.” Korra was about to interrupt but Lin snapped her finger at the shocked Avatar. “Not a word of I will give you the exact same treatment. I am in no mood for tantrum.” Asami slowly unbutton her pants and let them drop to the floor. 

“Bend over, put your hands to the table and don’t dare move till I come back.” Lin walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a hidden metal drawer beside the pantry. It was shallow but quite long and the earth bender determinately picked up a thin wooden cane. She bended it between her hands as she walked back to Asami who just stood staring at the older woman. She grabbed the heiress neck and pushed her down on the sofa table. She tried to get up but Lin swatted her ass with the stick.

“Ghaaaaaaaaaaa!” Asami screamed and covered her ass with her hands.

“Stay down and this don’t have to be any worse than it already will be for you.” Lin knew the heiress wouldn’t be able to obey. Not yet anyway. She bended the metal from the table around the heiress wrist and locked her to the table. She panicked, screamed and cried.

“THIS IS NOT FUN ANYMORE! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the fear emanating from Korra but she had to do this. For the family. She would let the heiress keep her pants on. There would be marks no matter how she did this. Both visible and hidden inside the girl.

Lin firmly landed the cane over and over again on Asami’s ass. Her panties were white so the red marks left by the cane shined through them. At the start she had tried to get away, but then she got onto her knees thinking it would help. Lin raised a stone pillar from the stone floor under her abdomen till her arms where stretched and encased her ankles so she couldn’t bend her legs.  
“Please… Please stop.” Asami sobbed

“When you have learned to obey.” Lin said in a cold voice.

“I have learned.” Asami whimpered.

“I don’t think so. You will be my wife, you will learn to honour both me and Korra. No more tantrums, you are the property of the Beifong Family now.” Lin continued to cane Asami till the girl was crying. But she was skilled with it and never broke her skin. She didn’t want to hurt her more than she needed. When she felt done she took a deep breath and put the cane back. She freed Asami and carried her to the sofa with her. Lin looked at Korra as she sat down with the heiress in the sofa, patted lightly beside her and the Avatar moved slowly but finally sat down beside her.   
Asami sat in Lin’s lap, leaning her head on her shoulder looking away from them both. Korra sat beside them and put her hand on Asami’s back. She jumped but Korra kept her hand there. 

“You both have been pulled into the craziness that is reality for us all. I will take care of you as well as I can and I know when I no longer can be here for you two.” Lin caressed Asami’s back and hushed her as she snivelled. “I can be happy to know you will have each other.” 

Korra nodded without a word and leaned against Lin and Asami. The heiress sobbed but felt okay even though her body was aching all over. The warm earth benders hand soothingly caressed her back and she quite liked it. She would have to adapt to this new life. Her mother would turn in her grave if she saw Asami dishonour her. Mrs Sato had called the Beifong family this worlds only chance and if she got the opportunity she would have married Asami in to it. In truth this had already been decided a long time ago, the heiress mother had been the only family since her father died. If Katara had been more understanding she wouldn’t have had to throw that tantrum in the hospital. But changing her name, becoming a Beifong. She had no choice, the Sato name would die with her mother. Asami trembled and sobbed as she accepted her new reality.


	12. Learning the hard way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is still having a hard time accepting her new role and family. But in the end it is Korra who has to pay for her missteps.

She sat with her knees pushed to her chest in the bathtub. Staring down into the water and whimpering from the pain from her ass. She felt the blue eyes studying her closely. The Avatar hadn’t left her side since Lin had placed her in the tub. 

“It will help with the pain.” The earth bender had said.

Asami’s face was drenched with tears. Korra wanted to wash them away but didn’t feel like it would be a good idea with what she just had watch being done to the heiress. She was Lin’s first wife, she might have to do something like that to Asami to show who was in charge. 

“I guess she must have hurt you too. Is that why you are so compliant?” Asami said without looking at Korra. The Avatar blushed and didn’t know how to tell her that she was in love with Lin.

“We haven’t come to that yet. I was brought up to understand sacrifice when it came to love and relationship. I do this for the good of the Family.” Asami scoffed.

“So you are just like Katara.” Korra’s eyes got dark.

“Don’t speak about someone you don’t really know. She is cold because she is a leader who have to take the hard decisions.” The Avatar clenched her fist. “Don’t disrespect your elders ever again. Or.” Asami turned her eyes towards the younger girl. 

“Or what? Are you going to punish me!?” Korra clenches her fist firmly, feeling the heat of fire in her palms. She stood up and walked out, she was so angry she didn’t see Lin and walked right into her.

“Hey!” Lin exhaled when the Avatar walked right into her. She grabbed Korra’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I just want to hit her! She is so obnoxious!” Lin gritted her teeth.

“If she were disrespecting you I guess I just have to bring the cane again!” Lin growled and walked into the bathroom. She sighed when she felt the breeze from the window and the missing clothes on the washstand. “Fuck that Sato girl.” The earth bender growled.

Korra looked in and gasped.

“Did she do what I think she did?!” Lin nodded.

“That crazy girl climbed out the window. I will have her ass for making me chase her!” Lin ran to the phone and quickly dialled the number to the station. “This is chief Beifong, get the Chief on the phone! NOW.” The receptionist looked confused at the phone. 

“But you are.” Toph could hear her oldest daughter scream and walked out from the office. Not relying on her sight made her hearing better than anyone else in this whole station.

“Give me that!” Toph held her hand out and took the phone. “Yes Lin. What…? What do you mean you lost her? For spirits sake..” Toph threw the phone back and took a deep breath.

“ALL UNITS START SEARCHING FOR ASAMI FORMER SATO NOW BEIFONG!” the people in the station started running around like crazy and grabbed their coils with metal and helmets. “NO HARM SHALL COME TO HER JUST BRING HER HERE!” Toph had to call Katara and she knew this wouldn’t end well for the heiress. 

“Call Air Temple Island and get my wife here.” The receptionist just nodded and did as told. Toph went back to her office to wait for Katara.

The water bender sighed when Pema gave her the news.

“Shall I bring a bison Lady Beifong?” Katara was still not used to be called that. She just nodded to the young Air bending master. She had trusted Lin in making sure Asami understood. She shouldn’t have, it was her duty to the Family and their legacy to make people understand.

The memories came rushing back to her when Oogie sored towards the station. His laughter and playful smile. She shook the intense loving memories of Aang out of mind. She had do focus. It was Lin’s responsibility to properly address this behaviour. But this time Katara would make sure Asami got the message. Lin had called just an hour ago telling her everything was fine. 

Toph sat with her feet on the desk leaning back in the chair when Katara walked in.

“Love? Any word from Lin?” Toph walked to meet her wife and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“She and Korra is on their way here. It’s not likely the heiress will go back to the apartment.” Toph said with a sigh.

“Have you prepared the room?” Toph just nodded. “Make sure Lin brings Korra too, it will be good for her too.”

“We could.” Katara just kissed the earth benders forehead ignoring that she was about to say something.

“Thank you love. I wouldn’t be able to do this without your support.” Katara said and left the office. Her long blue gown with fur details swayed as she walked towards the holding cells. Quietly she walked down a dark staircase to the lower levels of the station. The parts where she held her private interrogations. The staircase lead down into a hallway that continued till she came to a wooden door. She opened it and walked in. The temperature was chilling inside. It was easy decorated with an iron table and chair, cabinet, hose and a bucket. The heiress had had her chance to behave. It was time to make her understand. Katara sat down by the table and waited.

Lin sat behind the wheel with Korra beside her. She parked the car outside the station and hit the stearin wheel hard. 

“I didn’t want it to be like this.” She leaned into the cold metal and sighed. Korra caressed her back.

“It will be okay sweetie. I will be there.” Lin hissed.

“No. You will absolutely not be there.” Korra retracted her hand.

“Why? What is going to happen?” Lin sighed

“Nothing I want to bother you with.” Korra knew better than to argue with Lin. She had seen how dark it can get when you disobey. 

Lin walked arm in arm with Korra, they both wore dark green pants suits with the golden flying boar on their back. Korra had a white blues under her jacket and Lin wore a black tank top. 

“Lin.” Toph signed towards her to come in to the office. With a sigh Lin pulled Korra with her, their last meeting had been slightly awkward for her wife-to-be.

The couple stepped into the office that usually belonged to Lin. Toph was back behind the desk, Lin remembered how many times she had been in here to get yelled at by her mother for being to reckless. 

“Don’t get to comfortable in that chair mum.” Toph smiled

“Don’t worry kid. I don’t miss it.” The old earth benders smile faded. “Your mother wanted me to make sure the room was ready.” Lin’s heart stopped.

“What?” Toph sighed and put her head in her hands leaning on the desk.

“You are to bring Korra too and wait for your people to find the heiress.” Lin shook in anger.

“I am not bringing her down there.” Toph raised her dimmed eyes towards her oldest daughter. 

“Do you want Katara to come up and get her?” Lin froze.

“I understand mother.” She bowed towards Toph and pulled a confused Korra with her to the basement.

She walked the same way as Katara had before her. With heavy steppes she stopped outside the wooden door and knocked three times.

“Come in.” Katara’s voice called out from the room. Lin pushed Korra before her and walked inside the dark damp room. It was like she remembered it. Katara sat with her legs crossed holding a small paddle in her mother’s hand. Instinctively Lin stepped in front of Korra when she saw it.

“She is not to blame. It have only been hours.” Lin said remembering well how that implement felt. She had been down here far too often being disciplined by her mother. A reason behind why she didn’t want Korra to see her naked was because she would have questions about.

Katara smiled.  
“I don’t like using blood bending on my own children Lin. But I will not hesitate.” The earth bender trembled and turned to Korra.

“Forgive me. I will make this up to you but please remove your clothes.” Korra chuckled but quickly understood Lin wasn’t joking. 

“Why? What have I done? I protected you when she disrespected you. I had to leave her in the bathroom because she made me so angry.” Korra tried to reason with the water bender. Lin was about to explain when Katara cut her off.

“You shouldn’t have let your anger cloud your judgement and left her alone. Lin called and told me it was you who removed the straitjacket. It wasn’t yours to remove.” Katara had had it with disobedient teens. “Get your clothes off and lay down over the table.” Lin didn’t know what to do. She had no choice in the matter.

“Please just do as she say Korra.” Large tears drizzled down her cheeks as she started to unbutton her jacket. Lin took all the clothes and held them against her own chest forcing herself to stay calm when Korra walked over and laid down naked over the table. 

“Now this will be a reminder for both of you.” Katara landed the paddle over Korra’s ass. The water tribe girl whimpered. “That disobedience will be disciplined. Whether you like it or not.” Katara looked at Lin who lowered her eyes. She knew that her mother referred to her liking to dominate her partners in bed. Katara landed the paddle over and over on Korra’s ass till the girl where crying and trying to get up.

“Lin keep your wife-to-be down.” The earth bender hurried to table and firmly pinned Korra down by her shoulders. 

“I am sorry.” Lin said

“Don’t be Lin. She has to learn like everyone else.” The water bender said emotionless as she forced Korra’s legs down with her blood bending and kept the paddle slamming down on the bare skin. 

“Do you really have to do that?” Lin said upset over the fact that her mother used it on Korra.

When Katara was done with Korra the water bender turned to the door. The girl just laid on the table. Quivering and sobbing looking into the wall.

“I will go up and see what is taking your people so long. No healing Korra or I will have to start over.” Katara said and left the room taking the Avatar’s clothes with her just like she used to do back then. Lin pulled down Korra in her lap as she sat down. She held her close to her chest and hushed her.

“I am so sorry. If I could have stopped her… I would.” The Avatar wondered why the avatar state hadn’t interfered. But the only thing she could think of is that her life was in no immediate danger. 

“The pain will go away.” Korra said quietly

“Still.” Lin said caressing the cold body in her lap. “Please tell me you can warm yourself with your fire bending Korra.” Lin said after a while when she felt the girl’s body temperature fade. The avatar giggled faintly.   
“Not at the moment. My body is too tired.” Lin remembered that all too well as well.


	13. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is brought to the room for disciplin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This story is getting quite dark

Asami had ran so far that her legs felt like they were on fire. She panted as she walked the last bit to her old home. Police barriers where everywhere and duct tape with REPUBLIC CITY POLICE all over it. With a roar she tore it down from the front door and opened it. The signs of a struggle was still there and she trembled as she saw dried poodles of blood. Just as she was going to walk into the living room a pair of strong hands grabbed her.

“NO! GAHHHHH!” the heiress screamed, but her attacker threw her into the wall and before passing out she saw two green eyes and dark hair.

When she woke up again her face was down into the seat of a police car. She tried to get up but failed. 

“Stay down or I will punch you harder.” The woman looked familiar but she couldn’t place where she had seen her. Then it hit her like a brick. That was Suyin Beifongs daughter. Opal. 

“Are you working for the cops too you cunt!?” Opal sent a stream of air into the heiress side. It hit her hard and Asami gasped for air.

“Shut up! Do you know what you put my aunt and grandmothers through? Not to speak what my grandmother might have done to the Avatar for letting you get away.” Asami looked confused at the emotional woman in the front seat. 

“I… Don’t understand.” Opal scoffed.

“Of course you don’t. Do you think everything is about you? That you are the only one having to make sacrifices to meet Katara’s demands? Opal was fuming with anger and the car breaks screamed as she stopped outside the station. She got out and opened the door to the backseat and pulled the heiress out so fast she ended up on the pavement at the base of the stairs to the station. 

“Hey! Wait! Ummff.” Opal ignored her, pulled her up and walked her inside. 

Katara smiled as her granddaughter came in with Asami.

“Great work Opal. Are you still sure you don’t want to become a cop like Toph and Lin.” Opal smiled and sighed at her.

“I like being a paid contractor to do the job these people should.” Toph laughed.  
“In my day they knew what they were doing!” Asami glared at them, her hand was in cuffs on her back so she couldn’t do much.

“Get off me!” she pushed her elbows into Opal’s stomach, but the air bender parried her and kneed her in the back so she fell forward and hit the floor.

“I don’t know how you intend to tame this one… She is nuts.” Katara sighed

“Let me worry about that. Toph be so kind and pay our granddaughter.” The water bender reached down and helped Asami up. The none-bender spat into the older woman’s face. Opal took a step forward with her fist in the air but Toph intervened. Four officers where right behind them ready to help but took a step back then the chief ordered it. 

“Take this, there is an air ship ready to leave for Zafou in an hour. Get on it and call me when you are home.” Opal inhaled deeply and bowed.

“Yes grandmother.” The young Beifong took the money from Toph and left without a word.

Katara had tried to be as kind as she could, it didn’t work on this girl. She shoved Asami down the stairs so she almost tripped but in the last second found her balance.

“You fucking hag! I am no once property! You hear me!” Katara just ignored her words and pushed her roughly into the wooden door.

Korra yelped when something hit the door. Lin held her close and tensed up. She relaxed a bit when she saw Asami and Katara come inside. The heiress where screaming again, but her hands was locked behind her back so she could do much about it.

“Mother.” Lin said and held Korra even closer in her lap. The girl shivered. “May I please get her some clothes, she promises that she understands.” Lin looked into her mothers eyes and only saw cold.

“She will get clothes later.” Lin growled and clenched her fist.

“She is.” Lin began

“Not yours yet and if you do not start acting like a Beifong Matriarch she will never be! I will make other arrangement I swear!” Katara’s voice echoed in the small space.

The two women had a staring completion until Lin surrendered. She nodded and took Korra in her arms, bended one of the walls to a provisional place to lay down. She sat the Avatar down, she winched at the pain in her ass but smiled when Lin took off her jacket and made it into a pillow.

“Lay down Korra.” Katara pushed Asami into Lin and nodded.

“Show me how a Matriarch take care of their own when they disobey. Make it linger, or I will have to make sure that these two end up with a woman who actually is able to take care of them.” Lin gritted her teeth. 

“Yes Mother.” Lin took Asami’s cuffs off and the girl tried to kick her but the earth bender slapped her across the face with the back of her hand. “Don’t make this harder for me than it already is.”

“Don’t do that Lin. You do not have to explain your actions. You are a Matriarch, you set the rules, and they follow.” Katara said, Lin closed her eyes and swiftly bended a piece of her coiled up metal around the heiress wrist and hoisted her up in the air. 

“GET ME DOWN.” Lin bended the earth beneath her to encase her feet spread apart. The heiress screamed and spat over her shoulder. It hit Lin in the face and the women wiped it away with an angry face. 

Katara walked over to the cabinet and took out a thick one tail. Lin swallowed when she saw it.

“Did it make you a bad person because I disciplined you with this down here?” Katara asked as she handed it to Lin.

“No mother, it made me think twice before questioning you or mother.” The old water bender caressed her daughters face.

“I do what I have to do.” Lin closed her eyes.

“For the Family.” Katara sat down beside Korra.

“Turn to the side Korra. You can listen, you don’t have to look.” The avatar did as told and felt a soothing sensation as the water bender bended water over her red ass. 

The past days had forced the worst out of her mother. She had forgotten who she really was. It had been Lin who had gone against her will as a teenager and taken the consequences for it. Katara was a kind woman if she wasn’t disrespected or threatened or spirits forbid her family was. 

“Start with ten fast till her shirt is off.” Katara said and Lin let the single tail strike ten fast time over Asami’s back. The heiress inhaled deep, she had no time to scream. Ten shreds had formed in the shirt over her back. She was still straining from the pain, she was still unable to scream. Lin landed another five hard strikes till the shirt was nothing more than shreds. She walked up to Asami, grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

“You can end this now. Cast away your birth name and take ours.” Asami glared at Lin and spat down into her face. Lin sighed. “You choose this, not me.” Lin ripped the rest of the shirt of Asami and threw it on the floor. She bended a metal piece of the table into a blade and cut her pants off.

“You had the chance not to be property. But until you learn that is what you are.” Lin turned to her mother and to Korra who was still looking into the wall.

“Korra dear.” The water tribe girl trembled, turned around and gulped when she saw Asami’s back. The red marks across it and Lin’s cold green eyes.

“Yes love.” Korra whispered and sat up. The pain was almost gone from her ass and Katara took her fur vest off and put it over Korra’s shoulders.   
“Heat up this for me.” Lin threw a metal stick with a flat surface at its end. A flying boar was carved into it.

“Wha…aat?” Korra trembled

“We will mark her as ours, treat he as an animal until she learns to behave like a good girl. Until she does she is merely live stock for us. Understood.” Korra understood but she didn’t like it. She heated up the flat surface and handed it towards Lin.

“You are the Prime wife. You will do it, someday you might have to discipline here when I can’t.” Korra swallowed hard and trembled when Asami looked her way.

“No you can’t… You are the Avatar…. You can’t do this.” She trashed at her bonds and sobbed.

“We all have to make sacrifices for the Family.” Korra said and firmly pushed the metal into Asami’s thigh. 

The scream that filled the small space was unbearable. Korra almost lost her grip but felt her hand go against her will, grip the handle tighter and push it harder into the skin of the screaming heiress. When the sizzling sound stop Katara let go of Korra’s body and saw as Lin threw herself to catch the Avatar as she fainted.

“You can take them home now. Make sure to keep the burn mark clean and keep her under check. I really want her in our family, but this is your last chance. Next time you lose Korra too.” Lin inhaled deep and cradled an unconscious Korra in her arms.

“Yes mother.”


	14. You need a cold shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the appartment Asami is still making a fuzz and Lin is not having it!

Lin had help getting the girls home. She had placed Korra in their bed and covered her in multiple blankets. Asami on the other hand she had chained to the floor beside the bed. She wouldn’t even be able to lift her head. The iron collar around her neck made it easier for Lin to control her.   
The earth bender laid down beside the tanned girl in the bed. She breathed slowly and whimpered in her sleep. It was her duty to make sure they both turn out great. Not just good. But great Beifong women. She would have to get started in the morning, breaking in Asami. Maybe she should plug her up till the girl begged her to fuck her mind out. Lin cuddled up beside Korra and placed her hand on the Avatar’s chest to make sure she was breathing. 

A scream woke Lin and with a grunt she sat up. Korra was still sleeping and she wanted to keep it like that. She looked down on the floor where Asami thrashed about, before she could scream Lin covered the heiress mouth with her hand and hissed.

“Wake her up and I promise you will regret it.” Lin bended the chain loose and carried the kicking and thrashing Asami in to the bathroom. She pinned the pale girl to the floor in the bathtub and put on the shower. She looked over to the dirty pile of clothes and picked up a pair of her socks. “Open your mouth.” Asami kept it shut, Lin raised her hand and the heiress closed her eyes. “Open or.” Slowly the girl opened her mouth and the earth bender hurried to push them inside her mouth, she locked a small chain from her collar to the wall and started the shower. Cold water came crashing down on Asami who tried to get away and take the socks out. Lin bended cuffs around her wrists and pinned them behind her back. She groaned in pain when the Matriarch closed the bathroom door and return to her bed.  
“What was that?” Korra said drowsy as Lin laid down beside her. 

“Nothing to worry about, the heiress is cooling down in the shower.” Korra snuggled up on Lin’s chest.

“So it was just a bad dream? I am glad she didn’t leave.” Lin’s heart ached for the Avatar, she would be upset when she woke up again realising it had been for real.


	15. Learn to serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin lays down the rules for Asami that even though getting the chance to behave can't handle her new role as the property of the Beifong Family.

Korra felt drained when she slowly opened her eyes. The weather outside was bland, it felt like rain was on its way. The wind had started acting up again and she felt like spending all day in bed. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Lin looked at her from the door and Korra smiled and stretched out.

“Can you serve your wife in bed?” Lin smirked

“No… But you will be serving me sooner than you think.” Korra blushed and sat up. She stretched out her arm, neck and back till it sounded like her boned where breaking. “Please stop that..” Lin shivered. “Su dose that a lot… It’s… gross.” Lin said and Korra chuckled while getting dressed. A dark green tank top was laid out and a pair of white harem pants. 

“I like these a lot, they are good to move around in.” Korra said and kicked her leg towards Lin.

“Well if you need to do some Avatar business its good that you have clothes that are easy to move around in.” Korra made a backflip and landed on the bedside table with ease and then flipped forward and landed just inches from Lin. The earth bender inhaled deep and felt how the young woman before made her feel. “Show off.” Lin said and smirked.

“You know you love it chief.” Korra said and kissed Lin’s cheek. The earth bender smacked her ass hard when she walked out. The avatar yelped playfully and cartwheeled across the floor over to the table. Lin just smiled, she loved how playful Korra always was

With a sigh she walked over to the bathroom. She stepped in and felt Korra’s eyes follow her, she closed the door behind her and hunched down by the shivering body in the tub. 

“Will you behave?” Lin asked gently

“Yes ma’am.” Asami said with her eyes down in the tub. Lin had been kind enough to shut the shower off but left her to think closely before letting her out. 

“Good girl. You will eat with me and Korra today. But after breakfast you will do the dishes, clean the kitchen and the bedroom.” Asami nodded 

“Look at me.” Asami looked to the side. “You’re learning curve has just begun. It will be a rough couple of days if you try anything. I won’t let you jeopardise my relationship with Korra. You will learn to serve the Family.” Asami sobbed and nodded. Lin grabbed her chin. “Do you understand.” The young heiress whimpered.

“Yes I do.” She trembled and Lin let go.  
“Good.” Lin helped Asami out, she was still drenched and shivering when she followed the earth bender out. Korra dropped her spoon down into the soup bowl and just stared at the soaked woman.

Lin cleared her throat 

“You will address Korra as Avatar or Mrs Beifong when you greet her in the morning.” Asami bowed her head.

“Good morning Miss Avatar.” Korra just stared at her.

“Um… Good morning…” Lin sat down.

“You will serve us our meals, clean our house and clothes. Until the day I say you can stop and earn your place with us.” 

“I understand Miss Beifong.” Lin cringed

“It’s Chief to you.” Asami bowed.

“Forgive me… Chief Beifong.” Lin smiled and poured some porridge and put the bowl on the floor.

“Property eat on the floor.” She put it down. “Eat and then you sit there quietly till I address you.” Asami kneeled by the bowl and leaned down and started eating. Lin looked at Korra who was just starring at Asami who kneeled beside her.

“How was the soup love?” Lin asked to get Korra’s attention.

“Ohh um… It was very good.” Korra turned her eyes to Lin. “What did you do?” Korra whispered and pointed at Asami.

“I left her in the cold shower over the night. Misbehave Korra and you know what awaits you.” Korra gulped and bowed her head.

“Yes love.” 

They ate in silence, Korra just hummed approvingly while eating the freshly baked bread Lin had made just like their second morning. 

“You really like that bread huh?” Lin smiled while browsing through the morning paper. Korra nodded.

“I mean it is not like my mother’s but it is really good.” Lin frowned.

“Should I feel offended?” Korra gulped and chuckled

“You can’t compete with everyone over me Lin. My mother is my mother, no one can compare to her. But you are a really good cook.” Lin accepted that.

“You are right love.” She folded the paper and looked down on Asami. She had porridge all over her face. “Here clean yourself, just because we will be treating you like an animal doesn’t mean you have to look like one.” She threw a rag at the heiress.

“Thank you Chief Beifong.” Asami said and wiped her face with it. “Now clean my bowl.” Lin said and placed the bowl in front of the heiress. She was about to use the rag when Lin stopped her. “With your mouth….” She said callous. Korra gasped on the other side of the table.

“Lin do you.” The older woman locked eyes with Korra. 

“Don’t question me if you want to keep your privileges Korra.” The Avatar nodded. “Do you understand?!” Lin asked with a firm voice.

“Yes Chief.”

“Good.” Lin rubbed her own neck, it clearly needed some attention. “Get the tiger balm on my dresser pet.” Asami did not react, she was busy cleaning the bowl. Lin took the folded paper and hit her over the head.

“WHAT!” Asami snapped but hunched down when she realised what she had done.

“One strike pet. Two more and you will be sorry. Now get my tiger balm on the dresser.” Asami bowed and hurried to get it. Lin moved to the sofa, Korra was still sitting at the table looking down in her empty bowl. “Love, come here.” The Avatar smiled and walked over. 

Lin sat on the floor trying to stretch her neck.

“Sit behind me in the sofa and help me with my neck. It is killing me.” Korra smiled shyly as she sat down behind her wife-to-be. She place her legs around Lin’s waist which the older women directly locked in place with her own arms. “I will keep you here till I feel better.” Korra chuckled.

“No worries I won’t leave until it is better.” Korra was a good healer and muscle cramps was quite easy to help with. She opened the small box with the balm and took a great deal. “Bring some water pet.” Korra felt weird using such words, but somewhere deep down inside she liked it. Lin hummed approvingly. 

“Yes Mrs Beifong.” Korra liked being addressed like that, it felt really nice.

“Mrs Beifong.” She repeated and Lin caressed her legs.

“Not yet but it will be good for you to be addressed like that considering people probably will keep doing it after we are married.” Asami brought the water and then started to clean the table and brought all the dishes to the sink. 

“She is learning fast.” Korra said

“She doesn’t have any choice than to learn.” Lin said and gazed over at the dark burnmark on her ass. “She is our property, if she doesn’t behave here she will be send off to become someone else’s and someone who is not as kind as I.” 

Asami started to feel angry again. She dropped the bowl into the sink and it shattered into a thousand pieces. She hadn’t meant to.

“What are you doing over there?” Korra said in a more irritated voice than she intended.

“Breaking our dinner wear…” Lin said with a sigh. “Strike two.” Asami grabbed the counter and trembled. She just wanted to turn around and let them hear what she was thinking. 

“I dare you.” Korra said feeling a bit amused over being able to provoke the girl. Lin caressed the avatars legs and felt how she got aroused by the way Korra was treating the heiress.

“Be nice love.” Korra giggled and blended some tiger balm with the water and bended it over Lin’s neck. “Ahhhh that is just right.” Lin exhaled as the soothing sensation of the balm and healing spread through her neck.   
The earth bender relaxed into her wife-to-be’s hands, it felt so good being taken care of. 

“This will not be the last time you do this love.” Korra smiled.

“I can take your whole back later if you want.” Lin froze, Korra could feel it the earth bender felt her healing change.

“Why are you so afraid of showing me yourself naked?” Korra asked but before Lin could answer Asami laughed. “What’s so funny!?” Korra growled.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Asami turned her head with a smirk, Lin clenched her fist. Korra’s eyes darkened and she stood up.

“Continue… I dare you.” The avatar said.

“She is old.” Asami said callus. Korra reacted on instinct.

“Third strike” she said, water bended the water in the bowl beside her into a whip and let it close around Asami’s neck. She pulled all she could till the heiress tripped and fell forward. It was Lin’s turn to just stare.

“Korra… Love.” Lin said in shock.

“You said it yourself, three strikes and she would regret it.” Lin took a deep breath. Korra was right.

“How do you plan on doing it then love? Throwing her around like a rag doesn’t seem to work.” Korra looked over at the tiger balm.

“May I take something out from the bookcase love?” Korra asked and Lin nodded.

“What are you planning you devious spirit?” Lin smirked as the Avatar walked over to the box with Lin’s butt plugs. 

“You’ll see soon enough sweetie.” 

Asami tried to get free from the water that was making it hard to breathe but she could get a grip around the liquid yet it felt like it was a thick mass around it.

“Get up and bend over the table pet.” Korra said, the heiress glared at her. “Don’t make it harder for yourself.” Korra said with a smirk and dipped a medium sized plug into the balm.

“You can’t make me!” Asami said in panic as she saw what the Avatar was doing. The iron collar was still around the heiress neck and Lin used her bending to move the struggling woman to the table and forced her to lay down. Korra used her water bending to force the heiress legs apart and walked up behind her. 

“Please… No… Please I promise to be good.” Korra smiled

“You will be after this.” Korra caressed the pale ass, softly played with a finger over her butthole and gently let it make its way inside her. She cried out when her hole spread around Korra’s finger, it was warm and tight. “Disrespecting Lin results in you wearing a plug for a couple of hours smeared in tiger balm. You will probably be a bit more humble when Lin decides to take it out.” Asami clenched her fists and bit her lip. Lin saw it.

“I thin the heiress likes it.” Lin said with a smirk.

“Ohh yes her whole body is telling me she is a real lover of assplay.” Asami whimpered

“That’s not true!” Korra pulled out her finger and held the smeared plug to the heiress pink butthole. 

“Let’s see if that’s true. Are you lying I will let Lin use something bigger in that hole later.” Lin gasped when she heard the way Korra spoke. “She would enjoy stretching this misbehaving hole.” With a firm thrust Korra pushed the plug till it entered the heiress completely. 

Asami tensed up when the cold metal entered her ass. A heat started to spread imideatly and she clenched her fists. Korra patted her ass and let the water return to the sink. Lin loosened her grip as well.

“You still have some dishes to do pet. Make sure I don’t have to discipline you again.” Korra caressed Asami’s ass. The heiress got up on shaky legs and shook the whole way back to the counter. She gripped the side and gasped.

“I can’t.” Korra walked up behind her, pushed her pelvis against the older woman’s ass and hissed.

“You have no choice.” Lin was just looking at the scene that was playing out before her and watched as Korra came back to the sofa and sat down. 

“I thought you were an innocent noblewoman love.” Lin said in a surprised voice.

“True, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t fantasised about things.” Korra said and leaned back watching Asami on shaking legs continuing with the dishes.


	16. Ohh sweet humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin comes to visit

Asami tried to keep herself upright, but the pain in her ass intensified by the minute. Every time she tried to shift her legs the burning pain became even more intense. She looked back at Lin and Korra, they were laughing, ignoring her pain. 

“I think it wasn’t her first time.” She heard Korra say.

“What do you mean?” Lin tilted her head

“I don’t think she is a ass virgin.” Asami grabbed the countertop and inhaled deepley. She wanted to smack that girl across the face. How dared she.

“Why is that my love?” Korra smirked.

“Katara tought me how to know if someone was a virgin… In both holes, its apart of the healing and blood bending training.” Lin looked impressed, her mother had never told her anything of it. But then again she was an earth bender and ever only trained with Toph. “You see. She wouldn’t have been able to take that plug without screaming out loud in pain if she indeed was a virgin.” Asami was about to turn around and tell Korra to fuck herself when the doorbell rang. 

“Come in.” Korra said happily but Lin just watched her and chuckled.

Suyin walked in.

“Ohh you have learned to use the doorbell sweet sister-in-law.” Katara said, it made Suyin stopped in her track.

“Well.” She looked to her left and saw the heiress. “I see you finally have gotten that fire cracker in check.” Suyin said and sat down in an armchair beside Lin and Korra.

“She is stubborn.” Suyin smiled at her sister.

“It suits you.” Lin looked confused.

“You are starting to act more like a Matriarch. You shouldn’t be ashamed of parading your women around.” Lin nodded.

“Did Opal get home safe?” Suyin leaned back and crossed her legs.

“Yes, she went on a rampage about your new… Property. Dose she serve your guests or just you?” Suyin said rolling her eyes at the Avatar who ignored the Zafou Matriarch. But just as Lin was about to ask Asami Korra beat her to it.

“Pet. Bring Matriarch Suyin a drink.” Korra gazed over at Suyin. “What would you enjoy?” Suyin smiled, she was impressed by Korra.

“Fire whiskey.” Korra cringed from a memory when she sneaked into her father’s study and took tasted his. 

“Not a fan of alcohol love?” Lin said with a smile and caressed Korra’s thigh. 

“Pet two glasses of fire whiskey.” Asami whimpered and slowly holding the counter as she walked over to the cabinet with the “Well you aren’t the only one that got punished by your mother when misbehaving. When I was twelve I sneaked into my father’s study and took some of his whiskey.” Lin laughed.

“What did Senna do?” Suyin’s eyes sparkled in a way Korra felt uncomfortable with. 

“Um..” Korra started

“Go on love. I want to know too.” Korra blushed when Lin squesed her thigh.

“Um, mother made me train with Kya naked…. After… Drinking a whole bottle of that..” she said when Asami brought two glasses of fire whiskey. One for Su and one for Lin.

Suyin slowly caressed Asami’s ass as she stood just beside her when she brought the alcohol. The heiress winched at the touch. 

“Tiger balm? I didn’t think you where that cruel Lin.” The older Beifong sister smiled a bit awkward.

“It wasn’t me.” Suyin looked over to Korra.

“Really? Already taking the role as Prime Korra? I am impressed.” Suyin gave the plug a little tug, it made Asami’s knees buckle. She whimpered as she sat down on her knees beside Suyin’s chair. “Better, property is never higher than the Matriarchs and Primes of this Family.” Asami looked down into the floor.

“I am sorry.” Asami said 

“We will take that into consideration for later punishments for your behaviour pet.” Korra said and caressed Lin’s thigh. 

“Impressive. I will remember to tell mother Korra has grown into her role very good and that you have this under control Lin.” Lin raised her glass

“Hear, hear.” Suyin laughed and raised hers too

“Hear, hear.” She echoed her sister. 

Suyin stayed for almost two hours during which Asami sat on her knees by them waiting. But as she rose from her chair and walked past Asami Suyin looked at her sister.

“Make it hurt Lin, she has disrespected not only you but the entire family.” Lin raised her glass, feeling slightly intoxicated by now.

“I promise dear sister, give my love to mother.” Suyin smiled, bowed in respect and walked out. 

Lin got up the second the door closed.

“Pet change the sheets and wait by the bed.” Asami nodded and got up and into the bedroom, there she looked around like a fool.  
“Chief..?” the heiress turned around with lowered eyes.

“Yes pet.” Lin looked at the heiress with a warm slightly intoxicated gaze. 

“Where do you have the sheets?” Korra walked inside and pointed at the dresser.

“Third drawer, to the left.” 

Lin wolf whistled while she got undressed, day had been shortened by her sister’s visit but Lin was going to make the best of it. It was midday already and she was horny from Korra’s display. 

Asami blushed as she started to change the sheets in the bed. Korra kept a watchfull eye on the heiress as she worked as fast she could with the burning metal in her ass.

“Are you getting used to it?” Asami turned around and dropped the pillow she was fixing on the floor.

“whhaat?” she stuttered, but she knew what Korra meant.

“The plug in your ass pet.” Lin said as she walked in naked. “Are you done yet? I want to be served.” Asami blushed and turned around.

“You can’t make me.” Lin walked over to her, grabbed her hair and threw her down on the newly made bed.

“Lin can and Lin will.” Korra said

“Get the toy I used on you love.” Korra smiled 

“Yes Love.” Lin held Asami down while she was kicking and screaming. 

“Be still and this doesn’t have to be unpleasant at all.” Asami stopped, she had leaned just how unpleasant it could be. “Good girl. When Korra comes back, you will be as good as now and let her straddle your face.” Asami whimpered. “And you will be such a good girl giving her pleasure with your tongue until she comes all over your pretty face. Understood.” Asami closed her eyes but Lin grabbed her chin firmly. “Understood?”

Asami looked up at her.

“Yes Chief.” Lin leaned down and kissed her roughly. 

“Good girl.” She said when she released the heiress from her grip.

Korra had heard it all and smiled. She walked in with the metal dildo that Lin had used on her. But Korra remembered it had been larger but maybe she hadn’t been in her right mind. She handed it to Lin who shook her head, stood up and smiled.

“Insert it love and make it wet for our pet.” Korra blushed, got down on her knees in front of Lin. She swallowed hard when she let the toy slid into Lin. The Matriarch moaned out loud as it made its way in. “Good girl. Now suck it.” Korra blushed hard when she parted her lips and took the metal into her mouth. She let it slide deep into her mouth before letting her tongue play over it.

“Being a metal bender has its perks. I can feel your tongue work right now Korra.” The avatar thought she would melt, it was quite hit and it made her work harder. Lin put her hands on Korra’s head and pushed it deeper. “Ohhh right there love, just a bit more.” The avatar choked on it and felt panic rise but then Lin let her go. “I will teach you to take it deeper Love.” The earth bender caressed Korra’s face with a loving smile. “Get your clothes off and get up on her face. I want to see you when I fuck her.” 

Korra gasped and undressed, slowly she got up in bed and hunched over Asami’s face. She instinctively tried to look away but Lin grabbed the inside of her thigh.

“Honour your fiancée.” Asami turned her face into Korra’s pussy. She slowly reached out her tongue. 

Lin got up between Asami’s legs, pushed two fingers inside her receiving a sharp moan and she thrusted them firmly in and out.

“Show me what a slut you are pet, but don’t forget Korra or this will be harder for you.” Lin thrusted her finger roughly three times into Asami to make her point. The heiress arched her back gasped when Korra sat down on her face with her legs on each side of the heiress side.

“If you want to breathe. Make sure to make it nice for me.” Lin hummed approvingly and placed herself between Asami’s legs, letting the metal rub against the heiress sex. With one hard thrust Lin entered Asami.

Korra lifted herself a bit to let Asami breathe, she cried out when Lin entered her. 

“Good take it like a good bitch now.” Korra said and grabbed Asami’s erect nipple between her fingers. Lin moved slowly out and in till Asami felt ready. She might be slightly sadistic but she wasn’t about to tear her apart just yet. 

“Mmmm so tight and warm you are my little pet.” Lin said as she moved her hips slowly. Korra whimpered when Asami answered by sucking the Avatar’s clit into her mouth. 

“Ahhh ohhh spirits.” Korra exhaled.

”Good girl, make her squirm for me.” Lin grabbed Korra’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss while she moved inside the heiress. Korra trembled.

“Lin.” She exhaled into the earth benders mouth. But Lin wasn’t in the mood for gentleness. She tightened her grip.

“You are my submissive as well, you know very well how to address me.” Korra gasped and sat down again to punish Asami for her own pain but Lin approved of that.

“Ahh Chief.. Please..” Korra whimpered.

“Not yet love. You have to earn to cum too, you might be more privileged but I want you to endure more than that.” Korra grinded against Asami’s face and once again rose from the heiress face who took a deep breath and cried out when Lin pulled the whole length out and pushed back inside.

“If you come before Korra I will rip that plug out of your ass and fuck you till you are so sore you beg me for mercy.” Lin said and started to move her hips faster. Asami moaned into Korra’s pussy when she once again sat down. 

Korra couldn’t hold it much longer.

“Please Chief! Please I can’t, off spirits.” Korra rose to let Asami breathe.

“We will have to train you Avatar if you can’t hold on longer than that. But I guess you have earned to cum.” Korra sat down and grinded out her orgasm over Asami’s face. Korra fell to the side shaking from what seemed to be very powerful orgasm. Lin moved faster, grabbing Asamis legs pushing them up against her chest to get deeper into her pussy.

“Ahhh! Please… To..” Asami gasped

“Is it too much? This is nothing sweetie, just you wait.” Lin put all her weight in every thrust and Asami started to whimper. The sound coming from the heiress made Lin even more aroused and she increased the speed as she fucked the beautiful pale woman. The earth bender smirked and tightened the collar around Asami’s neck, the heiress arched her back into the thrust and exploded.

Lin smiled patted her on the leg and slide out of her. With an callus gaze she used her metal bending to push her down on the floor. Then she turned to Korra, rubbed the metal with Asami’s pussy juices and grabbed the panting Avatars legs.

“I want you next.” She pulled the avatar over on her back, put her in the same position as Asami, legs to her chest but instead of teasing Korra’s pussy Lin rubbed the dildo against Korra’s ass.

“It’s too big Lin.” With a firm grip around Korra’s thigh Lin started to push inside the Avatar’s ass. 

“Don’t forget your place Korra.” Lin pushed firmly till the dildo was inside her. It was unlike anything Lin had ever felt through metal. “Aaaah.” Lin arched her back and neck, the sensation almost brought her over the edge. But she had experience on her side so she calmd herself down.

“I am sorry Chief. Ahhh spirits…” Korra whimpered as Lin much rougher started to fuck her.

“You are my Prime, you need to take it like a women Korra. Be pleased with the thought of making me happy.” Korra closed her eyes hard. “Look at me love.” Korra opened her eyes shyly and blushed. Lin pounded into her, forcing her too look at the earth bender the entire time.  
“Are you close love?” Korra moand.

“Nooo.” The avatar lied

“Liar.” Lin pulled out the entire dildo and slowly sank back inside with a content smile.

“Fuuck…” Korra exhaled and Lin’s smile grew.

“How close?” Lin asked 

“Close…” Korra whimpered

Lin moved her hips firmly with the dildo deep into Korra.

“Then come for me my love.” Korra whimpered and moved back against Lin. “Just like that, show me how much you want it!.” Korra cried out as she push herself hard against Lin. The avatar fell back into the bed shaking. Lin leaned down and kissed her as she let the dildo slide out of her. “Good girl.”

Asami was still on the floor in a puddle of her own juices.

“Clean this and then come back.” Lin said roughly.

“Yes Chief.” Lin nodded towards her as she walked into the bathroom. 

The avatar was smiling and turned on the side with her back against Lin. The earth bender watched her closely.

“You okay love?” Korra hummed.

“Tired, if you hadn’t gone so hard on me I could have energy left to give you some pleasure. But I guess our pet will have to do.” Lin slapped Korra’s ass hard with a playful smile.

“I would make you do it if I was as cold as my mother.” Korra giggled. 

“Hurry up… I want to cuddle.” Lin smiled she was tired too, she might spank Korra tomorrow for being such a baby. 

Asami came back with the metal and waited for Lin to tell her what to do.

“Put it on the dresser then kneel by the bed.” Lin said 

Asami nodded and did as told, put the metal on the dresser then kneeled by Lin’s feet. 

“Look at me.” Asami looked up with empty eyes.

“Was it really that bad?” The heiress felt the metal in her ass and blushed.

“I liked it a bit…” Lin caressed her face

“What about pleasing me now? Making me cum.” Lin patted her head and Asami nodded. The earth bender spread her legs and leaned back a bit.

Asami kissed Lin between her legs and let her tongue do the same treatment to her Matriarch as to her wife minutes before.

“Use your skills now.” Lin exhaled as Asami started to lick her in a very greedy way. She grabbed the earth benders legs and pushed her face into Lin. “Ohh come on!” Lin grinded into Asami’s face, luckily the arousal from before made her come quicker than the both girls combined.  
Lin panted as Asami sat on the floor before her licking her lips.

“Good girl, lay down and sleep now. Don’t make me have to chain you.” Lin tossed a pillow on the floor and spooned Korra.

“Good night girls.” Lin said with a yawn.


	17. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sucessful first night togheter a new issue arrives

Lin stretched out feeling more refreshed than she had done in years. Last night’s games had done her good. Korra was snoozing beside her cuddled up under the blanket. The heiress slept quitly on the pillow Lin had tossed her.

“This can only get better.” She said but she had cursed it. The phone rang and woke both girls, they grunted and complained about the sound.

“Answer it already!” Korra said and covered her head under the pillow.

“If it is a reporter please kill them!” Asami said with a groan as she sat up.

“Quite! Both of you or I will make sure you regret it!” Lin took the phone and tried to keep her calm.

“Beifong.” The voice on the other side was high pitch and resolution mode.

“Su.. Calm down, I don’t understand. Let us get dressed and you can come over.” Lin grunted as she put away the phone. She poked Asami with her foot.

“Get breakfast ready then wash yourself. We are having a guest over.” Asami sighed

“Yes Chief.” The heiress said, got up and walked out into the kitchen. Lin turned over to Korra and ruffle the pillow over her head.

“Su needs to talk. Please get dressed and be polite. I know you are tired, but do it for me.” Korra peeked out under the pillow and pushed her tongue out towards Lin. The earth bender smirked.

“Behave or it is your ass that will be filled with tiger balm today.” Korra hid under the pillow and whimpered.

“Sorry Chief.” Lin caressed the Avatars dark skin, she would love to make her whimper in pain. But Suyin needed her, she had been really upset over something.

Asami made breakfast for Lin and Korra, they sat down and the heiress hurried to wash off the signs of last night’s activities. The heiress blushed when she saw the dried up juices on her face. When she came back out Lin had put a bowl of porridge on the floor.

“Eat. You will need the energy.” Lin said in a soft voice.

An hour passed and Asami had eaten, cleaned Lin and Korra’s bowls with her tongue and been back in the bathroom to wash her face again before the door flew open and Suyin Beifong stormed into the apartment. Korra sat in the sofa reading up on new blood bending techniques from Water bending weekly a thick magazine about all kinds of water bending. 

“She has crossed the line!” Lin sighed when her baby sister stormed over to the liquor cabinet.

“It’s 11 in the morning Su.” The younger Beifong sister scoffed

“Shut up!” she took a whiskey and sat down. “My feet hurt Lin…..” Suyin just looked at Lin who understood.

“Pet. My sisters feet hurt, make it better.” Asami whimpered but bowed and kneeled by the Matriarchs feet, she placed one foot on her knee and took off Suyin’s shoe. With gentle fingers Asami kneaded the Matriarchs instep.

“That’s good. I guess you thought her a lesson last night considering she is this obedient.” Su relaxed and let Asami work. 

“You sounded quite upset when you called. What is wrong?” Suyin sighed.

“Katara is planning on marrying Opal to Eska.” Lin wanted to say something mocking but this was not the time.

“Well… We all have to make sacrifices. That includes your children Su.” Lin said with a soft voice. If a gaze could kill Lin would have died painfully from the one Su just gave her.

“My daughter…” Su started

“Is a Beifong and understands that she have to honour that name whit whatever our mother decides.” Suyin scoffed again and Lin knew this would end badly for her baby sister. Just as that thought hit Lin the door opened. Katara followed by two armed White Lotus guards walked in.

“Sorry for interrupting but I need to speak with you Suyin.” Lin sighed and watched as her sisters face turned dark.

“Whatever you have to say. Say it.” The younger sister said in a harsh tone.

“Su!” Lin rose from the sofa but Katara held her hand up.

“Do you really want to do this in your sister’s home? Disrespecting not only me but an outranking Matriarch of this Family?” Su’s eyes darkened.

“Bite me, mother! Lin! OUTRANKING me!? Maybe by age! But I have honoured this damn Family far longer than Lin!” The older sister frowned feeling quite offended by her baby sisters statement. By now Lin didn’t care much for what Katara had in mind for Suyin, she had to learn the hard way like everybody else.

One of the Lotus guards braced herself and was about to move towards the younger sister. But before she could move Suyin bended a piece of the stone wall right into her head so she dropped like a rock sinking in water. Before anyone else could move Korra leaped from her seat and bended the Matriarch to her knees. 

“Not in my home.” Korra said callus. Lin’s jaw dropped and she saw Suyin’s furious face.

“How dare you!” Suyin shook of anger. “HOW DARE YOU USE BLOOD BENDING ON ME?!” Katara took a deep breathe. 

“Good job Korra. I had my doubts about Lin and you but I can see now you fully understand the burden of being a part of this Family.” Katara said sounding very grateful. 

Suyin were fuming with anger when Katara took over from the Avatar. 

“Lin.” Katara said before leaving their apartment. Korra singled down from the exhaustion from keeping Suyin in her grip. Lin caught her and laid her down on the sofa. 

“Get a blanket and a pillow.” Asami nodded and hurried to the bedroom. She returned and respectful handed it to Lin.

“Should I get some water too?” Asami asked and Lin nodded. 

“And a cloth.” Asami came back and kneeled by Korra’s side. She dipped the cloth in the warm water and then rinsed it out before putting it on the Avatar’s head.

“What just happened?” Asami asked in a low voice.

“Suyin thought I would take her side and go up against mother about Opal.” Lin put her hand on Asami’s shoulder to show she appreciated this. “But I have my own untamed property to deal with.” Asami giggled.

“I might still be a bit wild. But…” Lin caressed Asami’s arm.

“You are starting to learn?” Asami nodded and caressed Korra’s cheek. The avatar inhaled deep, but Lin knew she would be out for a while. She should take this chance to properly use Asami.


	18. Your title doesn’t give you immunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin is stripped to her very core mentaly when Katara decides to punish her in the wors way possible.

Suyin struggled against her mother’s bending but in vain. She had been thrown down into the room together with another blood bender. Not as strong as Korra or Katara but Suyin couldn’t break free.

“When I get free.” The door opened just as she said it.

“You will do what kiddo?” Toph walked in and signed to the guard to leave.

“Chief the Matriarch.” She started

“Will behave or I will put her over my knee and make her behave. Just like old times.” Toph said and felt how her youngest daughter relaxed from being freed from the blood bending. The guard left and Suyin was about to start a rant about blood being thicker than water. Toph held a warning finger to her youngest.

“How can you be so stupid?” Toph asked.

“Opal is.” Suyin whimpered

“Very ready to do what she have to for the Family. If you hadn’t made a fuzz about this we could happily just have had a nice dinner like with Lin and given them our blessing. We have Korra which strengthens our right to the south. We only need Eska now.” Toph said with a steady voice.

“BUT SHE IS MY BABY GIRL!” Suyin cried out. 

“Yes and hopefully she is much smarter than mine, upsetting her mother so much she barley can talk to me.” Suyin snivelled. “She will be down soon, when she have calmed down. Be grateful to this chance, it is just because you two are her daughters that you get these chances. Had been anyone else you would have been dead already.” Toph said and turned around. Suyin screamed, stood up and threw the iron chair into the door. 

Hours passed before Katara finally came down. Suyin’s stomach growled for food, that whiskey had been a bad idea she paid for it now. With a high pitch squeak Katara pushed open the door with the iron chair blocking it. Su sat down against the wall with knees to her chest and head leaning forwards. She looked up as the water bender walked in and tossed a document over the floor.

“What is that?” Suyin hissed.

“Read it.” Katara said cold.

Suyin picked up the document and gasped as she saw what it said.

“You can’t! You don’t have the right!” Suyin cried.

“I wed you and Sr. I have the right to annul your marriage which I did with Toph’s approval. Your privilege lifestyle has been revoked as well. Tomorrow I will go through the candidates and I have already chosen one.” Suyin shivered.

“What about Sr?” Suyin snivelled drying her tears with the back of her hand. Katara’s eyes darkened.

“If you want the father of your children to stay alive. Do not search for him, he has already left Zafou and been stripped of his name.” Suyin whimper. “You will no longer be Matriarch, behave and I will let you take the Prime role but if you throw another tantrum I will make your future wife brand you just like I did with Asami. Or worse.” Suyin trembled when she knew what was coming. Katara closed her eyes. “Take your bending.” The water bender turned around and left. She knew Suyin wouldn’t try anything from now on. Her sadistic side wanted nothing more than to put Suyin in her proper place. For far too long she had been able to do as she wished. Those days were over.


	19. We choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira takes the role as Matriarch serious and happily punishes Suyin. 
> 
> Lin takes another step with Asami while Korra rests

Kuvira felt awkward sitting opposite to the renowned metal bender creator. Toph sat like always with her feet on the desk leaning back into the chair.

“She will be back any second now.” Toph said and started to pick her teeth not caring that Kuvira made a disgusted sound on the other side of the desk. “Did the removal of Sr go well?” Toph smirk. “I hated his guts, his brain was brilliant not even I can deny that but as you pointed out Jr is sufficient.” Kuvira gulped.

“He was crying when I gave him the news. Jr was happy to be able to step out of his shadow to gladly serve the Family.” Toph got a piece of meat out from her teeth and flicked it over the room and let it hit the wall beside them. Kuvira groaned with disgust. What did Katara see in that slob?

“I live on my charm princess, don’t take this offer lightly. We will be watching you closely.” Kuvira chuckled nervously.

“Thank you chief. It’s an honour.” Kuvira hunched down a bit but flew up from the chair when Katara threw open the door. The young earth bender saluted the water bender who just signed her to sit.

“How did she take the news?” Toph said and sat up. 

“As good as you did when Azula tried to take me as hers.” Toph growled. “I am sorry dear.” Katara smiled towards her wife and kissed her head. “I promise to never bring that up again.” Toph snorted

“Good.” Kuvira smiled towards the two bickering women. But her mind wandered to the woman in the basement, the woman that soon would be hers. 

“I told her I had chosen someone to replace her already.” Kuvira’s eyes gleamed. “But now who. Go down there and make sure she understands her new place Kuvira.” Kuvira stood up and bowed.

“I will make you proud Matriarch.” Kuvira bowed towards Toph and turned around. Just as she put her hand on the handle Toph spoke.

“It won’t do her any good to go easy on her. Make sure she remembers what will happen if she doesn’t obey.” Kuvira smiled and nodded. 

“Understood.” 

 

Lin watched Asami tend to Korra. Her gentle way of caressing the Avatar’s head with the soaked cloth. It made the earth benders heart melt.

“It suits you to take care of her.” Lin leaned back and smiled spreading her legs. “But I feel left out.” Asami gulped and blushed. It was like someone had lit her blood on fire, in a good way, the earth bender wanted nothing more than the pale dark haired woman squirming before her. 

Asami put the cloth and bowl away and kneeled a couple of inches from Lin.  
“Whatever you need Matriarch.” Lin liked this new side of the heiress much more than the kicking and screaming version just days ago.

“Turn around and push the plug out.” Asami had almost forgotten it, she hesitated but got a cold glare from Lin. “Do I have to repeat myself pet?” the heiress turned around, lowered her head to the floor and pushed her ass up. “Now push” the earth bender said delightful. 

Asami whimpered as she started to push it out, she cried out when the tiger balm made her ass feel ablaze. 

“I can’t do it. It hurts!” Lin hummed approvingly 

“Push harder.” Lin said while clenching her fist making the collar around Asami’s neck tighten. The heiress gasped and with a plop the plug pop out of her pale ass. “Looks like we will have to choke you more often, you seem to like it.”

 

Kuvira could barely keep her excitement down when she headed towards the room. The tide had turned to her favour and she would repay Suyin for all the years she had had to watch Sr take all the good parts of the former Matriarch. The earth bender trembled as she pushed the door open with a smug smile.  
To her surprise Suyin threw herself over Kuvira.

“Ohhhh Vira! I knew you would come for me! I knew wouldn’t just let this happen.” Kuvira put her hands on Suyin’s shoulders and pushed her down on the floor. Suyin groaned as she hit the damp earth floor. The younger women hunched down and just looked at her.

“How does it feel? To be treated as a low class nobody by your own mother?” Kuvira’s voice was drenched in disdain towards Su. The older women put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping.

“You? They choose you?” Suyin trembled as Kuvira pulled her shirt over her head but kept her pants on. She was going to enjoy this. 

“Yes. Me. I am your Matriarch now Suyin and I will repay you for every nice session we had.” Suyin braced herself and bended the chair in Kuvira’s direction but the younger earth bender was full of energy and stopped it, making it crash into the wall just beside Suyin.   
Kuvira walked over and grabbed Suyin by the hair, she pulled her over to the table and pushed her down and ripped her pants open. The older woman started screaming and was about to flip the table when Kuvira lowered herself over Suyin’s back and hissed.

“I was the one sending him away, do you want me to be the one ending him too?” Suyin stopped moving. “Behave and I will make you my Prime and from time to time let you do what you like the most.” Suyin whimpered when Kuvira caressed the older women between the legs, up between her ass cheeks and up over her back. “Behave and you will learn to enjoy my roughness.” A piece of the iron chair slithered up Suyin’s leg and pushed its way inside her pussy.

“Ghaaaa.” The older women arched her back and Kuvira took a step back using her bending to fill the Matriarchs pussy with iron. 

“I recall you really like when backs of your lovers bleeds.” Kuvira walked over to the cabinet. “Or at least the lovers you could do what you wanted to without getting questioned.” The earth bender browsed through the canes, flogger and whips. She selected a single tail made from one thick strand of platinum. “Let’s see how you like when the table is turned on you shall we?”

 

Lin smirked when Asami cried out. The heiress shook from the fire burning in her ass and it was almost too much.

“Mmmm good girl. What should I do with you?” Lin said with an aroused gaze on the pale body on the floor. “Whip your beautiful ass till it where filled with red stripes?” Lin thought about it but she had already done that. “Naaa let’s not repeat ourselves so soon after you already had something similar.” Asami whimpered still with her face to the floor and ass in the air.

Lin stood up and got over to the kitchen and poured water into a pitcher. 

“Come with me pet.” Lin said as she walked into the bathroom. Asami whimpered and followed her wife-to-be on all fours. When she finally got into the bathroom she saw a contraption hanging from the ceiling. Lin poured the water into a bucket over her head that had a hose hanging down from the bottom of it. Asami gulped.

“What is that Chief?” Lin smiled

“Head down, ass up.” Asami got into position and whimpered when Lin smeared her ass with some lube and pushed something cold against her hole.

“Auuhhh” the heiress whimpered.

“This dear. Is quite bad homemade enema set, but I will soon make a nicer one. The water from the bucket will flow into your ass and I will seal your ass with a plug. Had Korra been awake I had asked her to freeze the portion of water that was closest to your sphincter.” Lin said contently. The heiress gasped when she felt the quite warm water push its way inside her. “Stay down till I return.” 

Asami had never felt this sensation before. Her ass twitched and spread for the water and she was happy Korra was out cold from blood bending Su earlier because one more sensation like frozen water in her ass would be too much. Luckily Lin wasn’t gone so long and came back with a smug smile.

“Now hold.” She said and pulled out the nozzle that had been in Asami’s ass filling it with water. Lin slowly pushed in an even larger plug this time.

“Fuck!” Asami exhaled as it slowly made its way inside her. 

Lin washed off her hands when she was done. Asami squirmed on the floor, both from pain and some kind of pleasure. 

“When Korra wakes up we will see how you react on cold play.” Asami groaned. “But now it’s time for you to get to work. I need to head to the station to see how Su is doing. I want the apartmen to be cleaned, my suit washed and Korra’s blue dress. Then I want a proper dinner with loads of protein in it by the time I sit down tonight.” Asami pushed her forehead against the cold floor.

“Yes Chief.” Lin smiled.

“Good girl.” 

Su was stripped naked, her hands tied together with rope over her head attached to a loop in the ceiling. Kuvira had painted her back red with the platinum single tail. The former Matriarch were shaking from the pain and trauma. Without a word Kuvira took the hose and rinsed her off. 

“Ghaaaaa!” Suyin screamed as the cold water hit her bleeding back. The pain intensified tenfold, but no matter how much she wanted she couldn’t break free. 

“Hush now sweetie.” Kuvira said with a smirk. 

Kuvira left Suyin hanging down there and headed back up in just her pants and breast binding. With a smug face she got in to the office again, but this time she locked eyes with the older sister of the Beifong Family. Kuvira lowered her eyes and bowed.

“Chief.” She said respectful

“Matriarch Beifong. Nice to see you again.” Toph had filled Lin in on Kuvira’s new stature in the Family. "Did your disciplinary meeting with Su go well?” Kuvira took a deep breath.

“It did. I think she will think twice before plotting against your mother.” Lin looked down on Kuvira’s pants.

“Is that blood?” Kuvira nodded.

“I repaid Su for old wounds.” Lin just nodded. She didn’t want to know more.

Toph cleared her throat and stood up.

“Your second wife have been decided. I think you should go down and brand Suyin now, because the one we have chosen will not take the lowest rank.” Kuvira’s eyes burned with a fire Lin could only describe as sadistic happiness.

“Very well.” Kuvira said, but before she walked out she turned to the older sister. “Would you like to come visit me strip your bratty sister of all her power.” Lin’s stomach turned, but she exhaled something that was close to a moan but rather a aroused sigh.

“I would be honoured.”


	20. Fool's gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twists and turns, the enemy is never who you think it is.

Lin followed the much younger raven-haired woman down to the room she had been in a few day ago. Kuvira hold the door open for Lin who walked in, her eyes met pale skin and grey hair. The body was shivering.

“I know you don’t believe in breaking skin. I do.” Kuvira said cold. Lin had no sympathies for Su, the sigh made her aroused even though it was her own sister hanging there. The older sister walked around to see her baby sisters face. 

“You must love seeing me like this Lin.” Suyin said and coughed up some blood. The strands of blood on her back had dried already.

“I can’t say it hurts me as much as to see Korra pay for Asami’s stupidity.” Suyin smirked

“And what about the new Matriarch? Do you like her handy work? Lin frowned and bended the wall into a chair.

“You forced our Mothers hand. You know her better than anyone and yet you thought your tantrum would turn into a good thing. I have many thoughts about you Suyin. But I never saw you as a total fool.” The younger sister swallowed hard and looked away but Lin grabbed her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. 

Kuvira gulped when she started the fire in the small fireplace. It was one thing to think about burning a mark into someone. Something else to do it. She put the iron in the fire.

“It will take some time.” Lin nodded.

“I think you should use the whip again. She is still defiant.” Lin looked into her baby sisters nervous eyes. Suyin tried to break free from Lin’s grip but she held Suyin firm. “You can rise from this, if you behave like everyone else have to. But you will have to work harder than anyone else to win back mothers trust.” 

Kuvira tested the whip in mid-air and made a loud banging sound as it broke the sound barrier. Suyin jerked forward in fear and trembled. 

“Everybody has a role to play. Play your well and I will do all I can to make you raise to power again.” Suyin cried out when the first strike met her skin, her back were so sore and she was in so much pain already she felt like her body was about to break.

“Please.” She begged

“Endure. Endure and prove you will handle the responsibility out mothers gave us by birth right. There is still time to change this.” Kuvira didn’t like the way Lin took over, but she was over ranking her with a lot. She had to play along for now. 

When the iron was heated Kuvira grabbed the handle and was about to push it into Suyin’s thigh when the door flew open. The iron was yanked out of Kuvira’s hand and it sizzled close to the young earth benders face.   
Lin swiftly cut down Suyin. 

“Are you okay?!” Lin held her baby sister in her arms. The younger Beifong trembled and smiled. “HEALER!” Lin bellowed and ignored the painful cry from Kuvira when the iron was pressed into her chest by Toph who had broken down the door. 

“I knew you were a bad seed from the start.” Toph growled 

Hours earlier when Lin had received the call more than angry words had been screamed by Su. In between the shouting she had whispered things to Lin.

“Vira. I WON’T HAVE THIS! SHE CAN’T DO THIS! Plotting. SHE IS INSANE TO THINK I WOULD MARRY MY ONLY DAUGTER TO A WATER TRIBE EMO. Against. SHE HAS GONE TO FAR. Us.” Lin had used the radio to send a message before Su arriving. To make Kuvira believe that Suyin had flipped over the marriage between Opal and Eska Lin had Katara come and get her and Toph send for Kuvira who she knew had followed Suyin to Republic City. 

“Su!” Lin said as she walked beside the stretcher carrying her baby sisters bleeding body. “You are stronger than this, this is nothing sweetie. Stay with me.” Lin followed the healers to Republic City memorial where Katara waited for her daughters.

“MUM!” Opal came rushing with a looming shadow figure beside her that was Eska. The water bender held her back when the Matriarch was taken to intensive care. 

“We have to stay here, please Opal calm down.” Eska said in a soft voice and pulled her towards the hoard of Beifong men who stood waiting. 

Kuvira had misunderstood the delicate rules of Katara’s rule. Men as only breeding stock, Sr and Su was never meant to last, he had played his role the second Opal was born. Out of sentiment Suyin had kept him close until a women that the Family needed could marry her. The children had known since they were small, the boys was going to work for the family as protection or to pull in money. Kuvira had been taken in to be moulded into a protector for Su. But the woman’s hate for Sr had driven her to plot against the Family to take power and Suyin had found out. 

Lin paced the hallway, she had not just her sister to worry about but a passed out Korra and the heiress. If she behaved and took care of the things Lin had told her too she would be rewarded greatly. The Family had enemies everywhere and she needed to be sure that Korra and Asami was safe. She locked eyes with Katara.

“Go home. You did wonderful Lin, go take care the girls. We will look after Suyin.” 

Lin nodded and sprinted out to wave in a taxi. 

“Republic square!” Lins said panting and the driver pushed the car so hard it screamed leaving Republic City Memorial.


	21. Garbage is just what you are right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin comes home to a horror scene

Lin runs up the stairs to her floor. The elevator had been down for weeks but she didn’t mind the extra exercise and she was excited to see how the girls got along. But she halts outside the door when she hears Asami’s voice. Lin get suspicious from what she hears.

“You like that Mrs Avatar, deep inside you.” Lin slowly opened the door and moved quietly as an assassin till the heiress was visible. She had stuffed Korra with vegetables. Lin growled inaudible, but it was when she saw the knife that she froze in her track. Asami held a knife to Korra’s abdomen. 

“I should slice you open like the flying boar you are.” Lin bended the knife out of the heiress hand and bended the heiress herself across the floor till she hit the wall with a thud. Lin ran over to Korra and gently removed the carrot from her ass. Beifong glared towards the heiress and saw as she laid on the side that she had removed the plug and with that the water. Lin growled took the carrot over to Asami and grabbed her jaw forcing it open.

“Do you like this heiress?” Lin broke the carrot with her free hand into small pieces and shoved them into Asami’s mouth and then she covered it with her hand. Asami kicked and gaged behind her hand. “Swallow!” the heiress strained against Lin but eventually swallowed.

“She deserved it!” Asami cried out when Lin moved her hand. The older woman slapped the heiress across the face and took her by the hair and pulled her into the bathroom. Lin bended a pipe from the wall, it protruded just in the right height. Forcefully she got the heiress down on all fours and backed her up against it. The metal forced its way inside Asami who screamed in pain.

“I will fill you up till you can’t hold it anymore and if you let it out I will force you to drink it all.” Lin said when she bended the pipe to let lose the water. Asami clenched her fists and arched her back when the water came rushing in.

“PLEASE!” the heiress cried out.

“Not this time girl! You will learn no matter how hard I have to get with you that Korra is off limits from your filthy paws!” Lin bended the pipe into a plug when the heiress was a sobbing mess and couldn’t do other than tremble and whimper before her. The earth bender bended to existing pipes together and chained Asami to the tub. “You will get no food, no warmth and no mercy from me tonight girl.” Lin said, shutting the light off and closing the door as she returned to the whimpering Korra.

“Ahhh… what happened… My ass… Fuck.” The avatar complained and covered her ass with her hands.

“Hush sweetie. I will make it feel better in a sec.” Lin took towels and placed on the floor, got an anal rinse from the bathroom and mixed water with some herbs. “Come down here Korra, I will make it better.” Korra got down on the floor with a grunt. “On all fours sweetie.” The avatar whimpered but did as told.

Lin spread her ass cheeks and slowly let the small nozzle slide into the Avatars ass and squeezed in some herb water mix.

“Ahhh.” Korra gasped

“It will feel bad before it gets good. Asami really went tough on you with that carrot.” Korra turned her back with a glare

“She did what?” the avatar growled but whimpered when the herbs started to work inside her ass. “Ahhh fuck… It so sore…” Lin hushed her and caressed her shoulder.

“I will make you feel better soon. Make the pain go away.” Lin caressed the avatar down her back and ass. The girl trembled.

“What are you going to do?” Korra whispered.

“The herbs reacts to metal.” Korra gasped when she understood.  
“But it is so sore.” Lin landed a firm hand on Korra’s ass.

“Are you going to deny me my right Korra? Throw a hissy fit because you used blood bending on a too powerful opponent?” Lin grabbed the Avatars hair and pulled it back slightly till she whimper. “Are you going to be a good girl?” the girl nodded. “Then offer your ass to me.” Lin said with a smile.

“Please.” Korra whimpered.

“Yes love?” the avatar gulped and inhaled deep.

“Please use my body as you wish Chief.” Lin patted the avatars dark skin. 

“Atta girl.” 

The earth bender left for a second but was soon back with the metal limb and let it slowly lid into her pussy. 

“Head down and ass up love.” Korra whimpered when she rested her head on her arms and pouted with her ass. Lin slapped her ass firmly. “You should show some gratitude Korra.” The earth bender said

“Thank you Chief.. For being so kind and taking the time to take care of me.” Lin hummed approvingly and leaned into the avatar letting the metal firmly spread her ass open. Korra tensed up making it even harder for Lin to get in.

“Relax or I will tear you open.” Korra whimpered as she felt the water move inside her.

“It will come out!” Lin smiled at the panic in her fiancée’s voice. 

“Not until I say so.” The earth bender grabbed Korra’s hips and started to firmly fuck her ass. The Avatar whimpered and moaned, not knowing if she liked this or not. She bit her lip and started to meet up with Lin’s thrusts and the Chief hummed approvingly. “Good girl, show how much you want it!” Lin exhaled and increased the pace. Just as she felt Korra closing in she pulled out.

“You better clench till you get to the toilet.” Lin said and spanked Korra’s ass. The Avatar stumbled when she with a painful grunt got up and ran like crazy to the bathroom. Lin could hear her gasp when she saw the heiress and then the opening of the toilet lid. “Don’t flush… Leave it to remind the garbage on the floor her place. When you are cleaned, get dressed we are going to see Su.” Korra just groaned from the toilet as answer and Lin laughed.


	22. Gomenasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reveals to Korra that she knows something important about the avatar that could set back her relationship with Lin.

Katara caressed her youngest daughters head. Su breathed slowly, she had been given a sedative to sleep. The pain had been too much for her.

“I should have bashed that earth benders skull in.” Toph said

“She will suffer, we need her potential after all love. Su’s children are wonderful but we need more females.” Katara said as she continued caressing Suyin’s head. Toph walked up beside her wife, the old earth bender cleared her throat and put her arm around Katara’s waist.

“Do not beat yourself up over this. Suyin knew the risks and the rewards. We have taken all the people Kuvira conspired with into custody. The females will be sent to Kya for rehabilitation and the males will be executed.” Katara leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Suyin’s forehead. 

“I know love but we have Kuvira to question soon. Lin will probably be back soon, she is just checking up on Korra and Asami.” Just as the oldest sister had been brought up she walked in. She wore grey pants and a traditional green jacket with the Beifong Family crest on the back. The avatar followed her in her track, she wore a cute green dress that went down to her knees and white socks. 

“Korra dear, is something wrong?” Katara walked over to the Avatar and grabbed her chin lifting it and looking into her eyes. Korra whimpered.

“I shouldn’t have used blood bending on Suyin. She overpowered me and Asami almost.” Katara reached down and lifted the dress.

“You need more of that herb mix I think. I can still sense your pain.” Katara caressed her daughter-in-law’s ass. “Come with me.” Katara said and grabbed the Avatar pulling her out. 

“Be gentle with her mother.” Katara just waved at her daughters concern.

“Korra has showed she is willing to serve the Family. That is more than we can say about the heiress.” Lin agreed with her mother, Toph was blind but she felt her mother look her way as if the old woman tried to get more out of what had transpired in the apartment. “Katara sensed that Korra was in pain. Why exactly was your Prime in pain?” Lin clenched her fist.

“When I came home Asami held a knife to Korra. She was passed out from the blood bending miss and.” Toph put her hands on her back and stretched it a bit.

“You left the heiress alone with the Prime?” Toph sighed 

“Yes mother.” Lin swallowed hard and unbuttoned her jacket and was about to take it off. Toph cleared her throat

“This will stay between us. But make sure to punish the heiress good and I will not tell your mother about this mishap on your behalf.” Lin looked at the old earth bender.

“Thank you mother and yes of course. I already started it before coming here.” Toph nodded and clicked her tongue against her teeth in that disgusting way that always made Lin shiver.

“Good. Then this discussion is over. Be by your sister, I will need you in a minute to take the edge out of Kuvira.” Lin bowed as her mother left the room. 

Lin took a chair and brought it to Suyin’s bed. The older sister trembled when she sat down and took the younger ones hand in hers. It was colder than she had expected, probably because of the blood lose. 

“I know you are sedated and won’t be able to remember this Su. But I was about to rip that fucking piece of low life to shreds when I saw your back. I am so sorry that I made her use the whip again but I had to keep her under the impression that we trusted her. Please Badgermole, please baby Badgermole forgive me.” Lin’s lower lip trembled and she wiped away a tiny tear in the corner of her eye.

“There is nothing to forgive.” Suyin said faintly. 

“You shouldn’t be awake.” Lin said in a shaky voice.

“Mum is slipping. She forgot to administer the drugs.” Suyin whimpered as her back ached.

“I should punish her.” Lin failed to sound funny

“I think seeing me like this is enough punishment for her. But I think.” Suyin groaned when she sat up, Lin tried to push her back but the younger sister flicked her big sisters hand away. “I can handle this, don’t mother me so much. I am not dead yet.” Lin frown but sighed.

“What did you think about Su?” Lin caressed her baby sister’s face.

“That we should tag team the heiress breaking her once and for all sis. How is Korra? I heard them leave and mum sounded like she was worried.” Su glanced at her sister who shivered as she remembered.

“Asami held a knife to Korra.” Su growled.

“What did you do?” the younger Beifong asked

“She had fucked Korra’s ass raw with a carrot. A thick one. I made her eat it.” Suyin chuckled

“And?” Su insisted and hoped that Lin had done something better than that.

“I filled her ass up with water, plugged her and secured her in the darkness of the bathroom till I get back.”

“What is your plan when you come home?” Suyin looked intensely at Lin

“What would you have done?” Lin looked to her sister for advice. It felt like she had played all her cards.

Suyin had never really had that kind of relationship with a woman. Sure Kuvira but the time she was referring to when she made Kuvira bleed was a mistake not an intention she had when she started.

“How did she reacted when you slapped her?” Lin thought about it, Asami had actually calmed down very fast when she did that.

“It worked very well actually.” Lin said with a surprised expression playing over her face.

“Well if that works. Make her kneel before you, tell Korra to hold her head steady and then you slap her till she cries and begs you to stop. But don’t stop when she asks for it, continue. Then you will let Korra come up with something herself to repay Asami’s betrayal. She is the Prime after all.” Lin agreed and liked that idea.

“That sounds good. Thank you sis.” Suyin smiled and laid back.

“Please go tell mum I need more painkillers it would be nice to be able to sleep for a while.” Lin kissed her sister on the head. But before she left she turned to her sister.

“I think I have an idea for Kuvira’s punishment too. I will share it with the Chief first and then I come back to you.” Suyin smiled

“I look forward to that.” Lin smirked as she walked out towards the hospitals basement. There was always a place nearby for the Family to address their internal affairs. Today Lin was going to enjoy going down to that room greatly. 

 

Korra shivered as Katara pulled the dress over her head. 

“I am fine really, you don’t need to.” Katara hushed her and patted on gynaecological chair. The Avatar blushed as she took place in it. 

“Have Lin been rough with you?” Katara smeared metallic speculum with lube as she spoke. Korra felt her cheeks burn when she answered.

“A little.” Katara hummed approvingly

“Good, she is teaching you to honour her in any way she wants?” Korra didn’t really want to talk about this.

“Yes ma’am she is.” Korra leaned back and tried to relax

“Spread your folds for me Korra.” Katara said and the avatar whimpered as she did. “Just like that, now this can be cold and a bit uncomfortable in the start.” Korra had the check-ups done by Kya back home. She was more cheerful than Katara was. 

“I know how it feels. This is not my first time.” Korra said in a childish voice.

“You played them good. All of them.” Katara said as she inserted the metallic speculum into Korra. The girl gasped as she started to spread it inside her.

“Ahhhh, what… What do you mean!?” Katara let it spread Korra till she whimpered.

“Your mother told us you were a virgin. You played Lin into making her touch you before I could examine you thoroughly.” Korra didn’t dare say anything. “You will listen closely to me girl. You will behave, do not act like the heiress or I will tell Lin you lied to her and I will bring that boy to her and you will see how she treats boys that touch her things.” Korra whimpered as Katara pushed in two fingers inside her. “One more thing. You will bring something with you when you leave.” Katara opened a drawer by the desk that held all the personal files and gave the avatar a slim metallic rod.

Korra just looked at it.  
“Tell Lin that she shall use that on Kuvira when you see her. She will know what to do.” Korra got dressed again and kissed Katara on the cheek before leaving.

The Avatar twirled the rod between her fingers and wondered what it was. She heard a door opened and smiled when Lin looked back at her.

“Was everything okay?” Korra remembered Katara’s threat, she just nodded and lowered her gaze as she held the rod to Lin.

“Your mother said you knew what to do with it. Something to do with Kuvira.” Lin kissed Korras cheek, took the rod and continued.

“Make sure my sister has everything she needs.” Lin said 

“Yes love.” Korra whispered and felt the words in her mouth, they tasted bad because she had been bad. It had just been a short thing. Before heading to Republic City she had met him by the docks. She had told Kya she needed to use the bathroom because she was nervous to meet Azula. He had been waiting. The fire bender from Republic City had been waiting to kiss her lips. Korra reached up and touched them, they had been so warm so passionate. She hadn’t liked his cock, he wanted her to put it in her mouth but she had offered him her virginity instead. 

Korra opened the door to Suyin’s room as quitly as possible. The earth bender turned her head and smiled.

“Avatar Korra. I like your dress.” Korra blushed and sat down beside the bed. 

“I have a sister-in-law with very good taste.” Suyin reached out and caressed her face. 

“You make my sister very happy. Don’t misbehave and make me punish you for breaking her heart.” Korra whimpered into Suyin’s hand 

“I will do my very best.” Suyin groaned in pain when she withdrew her hand. “You are in pain. Let me help you.” Korra bended water from a bowl on the bedside table and held it to Suyin’s chest. The water started glowing and the younger Beifong sighed in relief.


	23. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets someone down the docks while Lin is otherwise occupied.

Lin played with the metal rod, rolled it over the table and watched as Toph beat the crap out of Kuvira. 

When the old earth bender felt her rage had subsided she turned to Lin.

“Let Katara come down and heal her before we continue.” Her daughter nodded, took the radio and called out to the guard to bring the Matriarch to heal the prisoner which she did quickly and then left again to let her wife and oldest daughter continue.

“Now dear Kuvira. I have something for your pussy, or to be precise. Your pee hole.” Kuvira strained against the rope that kept her restrained to the gynaecological chair. Lin walked over to her prisoner, the woman’s legs was restrained as well. Katara’s blood bending had for now blocked her bending so Kuvira had no way of defending herself.  
“You wouldn’t!” Kuvira said in panic

Lin smeared it with some lube, spread the thrashing woman’s fold and let the metal nuzzle her peephole.

“I hear this is the most painful place to penetrate.” Lin said with a smug face as she starts to firmly push it inside Kuvira. She lets out a pained grunt, straining so hard against the rope that her skin broke slightly. “Don’t hurt yourself Kuvira, we will do that for you.” Lin pushes the rod all the way inside with her metal bending. 

“Here you go Lin, I think this size will make her scream in a pleasant way for us.” Kuvira gasped when she saw Toph hand a solid piece of metal that the oldest Beifong sister bended into a thick limb. She attached it to a harness around her hips and took place between Kuvira’s legs.

“Scream for me.” Lin said and thrust her hips.

Korra yelped when she heard a scream in the distance. Suyin had been asleep for a while now and she felt lonely, Lin had been gone for hours now.. The avatar walked out into the hallway and down to the nurse’s office.

“Korra dear?” Katara said with a smile

“May I take a walk outside? I am bored?” Korra asked shyly 

“You may, bring back food for you, Lin and Suyin. Something other than this awful hospital food.” Katara handed Korra money for food and returned to her work

The weather outside was chilling, windy and rain heavy clouds circled the skies of Republic City. Korra walked towards the harbour, she missed being close to the sea, she missed her mother and father greatly. She wondered how Katara had found out about Mako. She shook him out of her mind, she couldn’t think about the tall amber eyed gorgeous fire bender.

“Ahhh come on Korra! Do you have a death wish?” Korra said to herself as she walked towards a secluded place by the water. She inhaled the cold and sighed in delight. “I love this.” A hand caressed her back as she said it and she yelped.

“Calm down Avatar. It is just me, I didn’t think you would return.” Korra sighed

 

“Gorgeous fire bender.” Korra exhaled before realising she said it out loud. She put her hands over her mouth. “Ohhh spirits.” Mako smirked and unbuttoned his pants, he turned Korra over and slapped her ass.

“Ohh is that what the whore of the Beifong family thinks?” he rubs his reaction against the Avatars pussy.

“Please don’t be so mean Mako.” Firmly the fire bender rubs against her. “Ohh please Mako.”

“Beg me for it! Beg me to fuck your hungry cunt Avatar!” Korra arched her back and reached back to tase him but Mako firmly held her hands behind her back.

“Ahhh please Mako!” the firebender grabbed Korra’s neck and squeezed as he entered her with a firm thrust. 

With silly butterflies in her stomach and a silly smile on her lips she entered Lady Chengs take out.

“Ahhh! Avatar Korra what brings the Master of four elements to our humble home? Korra raised and amused eyebrow. Was the old lady joking? 

“Um food?” the lady behind the counter laughed out loud.

“OF COURSE! SILLY ME!” she took Korra’s order plus some extra of everything. Being a Beifong really had its perks. 

Lin grabbed used her metal bending to slowly pull the rod out of Kuvira’s pee hole. The women shrugged as it left her tightness. The older Beifong sister held it to the younger woman’s lips.

“Clean it.” Kuvira jerked her face away but Lin grabbed her jaw and squesed till Kuvira with a pained whimper opened. “Lick it clean slut.” Beifong purred and her prey did as told. “When Suyin is healed properly I will return and help her punish you further slut.” Lin said as she cleaned her hands on a rag before leaving the room. 

Korra had laid up all the good food, fried turkeyrabbit, tigershrimps, rice and all kind of amazing food. Suyin was sitting up when Lin walked in with a bright smile.

“What is this!? You two started to party without me?” Lin leaned down and kissed Korra. She sniffed her and grabbed her chin and looked into the eyes. “Have you been down by the docks?” Korra panicked and whimpered.

“Yes chief. I went down there before getting the food. I needed to smell the sea.” Lin let go and caressed her face.

“You shouldn’t go there alone. It’s a haunt for bad people.” Korra lowered her eyes and nodded.

“I won’t go back there alone.” She tried to calm down. “Maybe you can bring me next time?” She looked at Lin who smiled.

“I will be occupied for a while dear, between Asami and Kuvira’s punishments I have to go back to work. But I promise to try make time for us too.” Korra lowered her eyes and munched on her noodles. Korra got a silly thought in her head and before she could stop herself she said.

“It would be good if I was able to bend Asami as good as I bend the elements.” Lin looked up from her bowl of rice and tigershrimps.

“What did you say?” Lin said with an intruiged smile

“It would be good if I was able to bend Asami as good as I bend the elements.” Korra said shyly cursing herself for being so stupid.

“I have an idea.” Lin said and rushed to the door. “Mum. Come here for a sec.” Suyin sighed as she sipped on her soup.  
“Don’t mind the torture victim trying to heal.” The younger sister complained.

“Hush you.” Lin said as Katara entered.

“Where is the fire Lin? If the Avatar have done something bad you have to take care of that I am not going to do your work.” Lin hushed her mother as well but took a step back when Katara glared at her.

“Sorry but I have to ask something. That experiment in Zafou, the body modification where you put metal in someone’s body. Does it work?” Korra gasped as she understood what Lin was going with this.

“It was successful but painful for the patient. Why are you asking this?” Lin smiled towards her mother.

“I want Asami to get it. I want Korra to start training metal bending and it is the perfect opportunity for her as well as bending start to exercise her dominance over Asami.” Katara’s eyes gleamed in the dimmed light.

“Get her here and I will set up the procedure immediately.” Katara said and left the room.


	24. I will bend you like the elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lin is watching the heiress procedure Korra is meeting with the fire bender once again.

It had been a successful procedure. Lin could sense the signature element in Asami’s body, Fong steel was an only bendable by the Beifongs. Which meant Lin would have to train Korra roughly for her to be able to bend the heiress.

Big sweat pearls rolled down the heiress face. The pain in her arms, legs, back, neck and torso was unbearable.

“What have you done to me?” Asami whimpered as her back arched without her doing it. She stared at Lin who held her hand towards the heiress.

“I am bending you.” Lin said callus. “Your body is littered with metal that only me and my family can bend. It will hopefully make you more compliant.” 

Katara studied the small incisions on the girl’s skin and encased them with healing water.

“When I am done you can bring her home with you. Enjoy tonight, tomorrow you will be going back to work.” Katara said without looking at Lin.

“I know. I will enjoy them both.”

“Korra is your Prime. But do not let her undermine you in anyway.” Lin bowed as her mother passed her.

“I promise mother.” Lin said with a weird feeling in her gut. Where were Korra? She said she wanted to go out for a bit but it had been over an hour.

Korra giggled when Mako caressed her ass. His apartment was nothing like Lin’s, it was small and damp. It smelled like mouldy bread and sweat. She laid on her stomach in his small bed, he had both his hands on her ass pushing down while rubbing his cock against her ass.

“Not there…. It’s her favourite hole… Please take my pussy.” Mako inhaled deep as he directed himself lower and with a firm thrust he entered Korra while keeping pressure on her ass. She moaned out loud.

“So your ass is off limits.” He said while he pounded her. “What about your mouth Beifong slut?!” Korra frowned.

“I don’t like the taste!” she said and his gaze darkened. 

“What if I tell her you willingly spread your legs for me? What would she do to you then?” Mako pulled out his cock and rubbed it slowly. “Come here Beifong, taste true power of the world.” Korra hesitated but Mako grabbed her hair and pulled her over. She tightly shut her lips but Mako pushed hard till she opened and took his cock to the root.

“Ahhhhhh! I knew this mouth must be the best.” Mako started to slowly fuck Korra’s mouth, but soon he intensified his thrusts. Deeper and harder.

“Maargko twlo deerp… I” the avatar said muffled by Mako’s moans and cock. She put her hands to his legs and pushed him away. He growled and grabbed her hair.

“Don’t push me away. Open like a good girl and take my load.” Mako started to jerk of over Korra’s now open mouth. He grunted and cried out as a string of white mess shot out from the tip of his cock. It hit Korra’s lips and dripped down into her mouth. “Swallow, then get dressed and leave. See you tomorrow slut. Your woman should treat you better, taking care of you and not everyone else.” 

Korra bit her lip while she walked home. Sirens was heard not far from her and a car almost ran her down. Two angry green eyes met hers as Lin jumped out.

“What is the meaning of this? It is past dinner time and you wanders the streets alone? The sun have already set you foolish girl!” Korra had never seen Lin like this.

“You were occupied with.” Lin slapped her across the face.

“That doesn’t make it okay for you to wander off. Into the car.” Korra stood her ground. “NOW.” She sighed and walked over to the passenger seat. She ignored Lin the whole ride home, staring out the window. At least Mako had the decency to meet her needs. From nowhere Korra whispered.

“Can you please make love to me tonight?” Lin sighed

“I know what I want to do after you wandering off.” Lin said callus

“Then I will sleep on the couch tonight.” Lin hit the brakes, pulled into an alley and shut the car off.

“What is this about?” Korra gulped but ignored her  
“I will make you ride the fucking gearshift if you don’t stop acting up!” Lin bellowed and Korra hunched down.

“You promised to start training metal bending with me.”

“Things have come in-between!” Lin sighed, she was exhausted. “Asami is already home and tucked to her new bed, I will have you in any way I want when we get home.” Korra scoffed and Lin grabbed her hair. “Understood?!” Korra whimpered and nodded. “Good.”

The apartment was dark when Korra and Lin stepped inside. The avatar felt hungry and walked over to the kitchen but Lin cleared her throat.

“Bedroom. We already ate while someone was out wandering the streets.” Korra lowered her gaze. Lin walked up behind her and from behind she grabbed Korra’s breasts over the dress. 

“So firm and knead able, like small pieces of dough really.” Korra strained against Lin who firmly started to pinch her nipples. “I thought we were past this Korra? I guess you need to be tought a lesson too for misbehaving and missing dinner.” Korra cried out when Lin pinched her nipples harder. 

“Please I am sorry Lin… I was bored.” Lin tugged on her fiancées nipples.

“Even if you had to wait two days or a week you shall wait till I have time to fuck you properly.” Korra whimpered as the pain in her nipples made her see stars. Lin leaned on and kissed her neck, liked her ear and bit down on her earlobe till the girl squirmed. “Lay down, head outside of the bed.” Korra didn’t quite understand but Lin continued. “On your back, feet where your head should be and your head outside of the mattress.” Korra blushed but got into position. Lin took her clothes off and leaned down. She kissed Korra deep and slapped her breast. 

“Ahhh fuck…” Korra exhaled.

“Now I want your tongue.” Lin said and straddled Korra’s face. But to the avatars surprise Lin placed herself over Korra’s face in such a way that it was her ass who nudged Korra’s nose not the older woman’s pussy. Korra started to move away her head. Lin grabbed the avatars nipples firmly. “Lick my ass. Show how sorry you are for forgetting dinner.” Korra cried out into Lin’s ass pushing her face up. “Ahhh just like that, but where is that tongue of yours?” Lin sat down and waited a couple of seconds. Then she rose.

“Ghaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!” Korra inhaled deep when she was able to breathe again. She started couching and whimpering. 

“So do you want to be able to breathe while serving me or shall I treat you like Asami?” Korra whimpered and stuck her tongue out and slowly started to lick Lin’s asshole. The older woman moaned loudly “Just like that Korra, a little harder and I let your nipples rest.” Korra raised her head and pushed her tongue against Lin who tumbled over.

“Lick my ass just like that…. Just like that and I will make you feel good too.” Korra whimpered when Lin’s tongue caressed the Avatar’s folds. Korra had to raise her head to reach Lin’s ass but she didn’t care, she wanted to please her wife-to-be. She felt ashamed now that she had been with Mako but Lin’s rough tongue soon made her forget the fire bender.   
Lin nibbled on Korra’s clit and grinded against the girl’s eager tongue. She had already cum with Asami and it wasn’t needed for her to cum again. But she wanted to tease the Avatar and make her edge closer. She teased the Avatar’s opening tasting something funny but didn’t linger on the fact. Just as she felt Korra come close she rose from the Avatar’s face and callously said.

“You taste weird, you should shower more frequently so you taste good for me.” Korra blushed, she wasn’t sure if it meant Lin actually tasted Mako on her or that she had washed herself poorly. 

“Yes Chief.” 

“Lay back properly, I will be back in a sec.” Lin said and Korra took her dress and panties off. She laid down on the side and looked out the window. It was raining and Korra smiled when Lin came back into bed but gasped and grabbed the sheets when she forcefully pushed a thick metal dildo to her ass. She pushed it inside her, firmly embraced the Avatar from behind and kissed her cheek.

“Good night.” She said and pulled a blanket over them.

Korra tried to breathe slowly but her ass was so stretched she trembled.


	25. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is giving Korra feelings of shame when she forgives Korra for her being out late.

Korra had barley slept at all, two times that night Lin had moved her hips in her dream. Not so much that she was about to cum just enough to remember that she was impaled by the earth benders metal cock. 

Lin grunted as she started to wake up. For a second Korra thought she might pull out and let her breathe but Beifong pulled her closer making the dildo slide in deeper.

“Ahhhh.” Korra whimpered and Lin hummed approvingly. 

“Good morning love. Have you learned something about behaving now?” Lin hissed into her ear, the avatar whimpered.

“Please… I will be good.” Lin started to pull out. 

“You say that now.” The earth bender was just about to pull it all out when she decided to thrust back inside. Korra cried out loud when the whole length and wit spread her once more.

“Ghaaaa!” Lin grabbed her hair and bit down on her neck. 

“Swimming through the void. We hear the word. We lose ourselves, but we find it all.” Lin started to move her hips while she softly whispered the words in Korra’s ear. 

The avatar was so close to tell Lin everything, take all the pain in one big hit rather than this torture. 

“Cause we are the ones that want to play. Always want to go, but you never want to stay. We are the ones that want to choose, always want to play, but you never want to lose.” Korra cried out in pain, she was a sobbing mess. Trembling from the pain and just as fast as she had forced it in the day before she pulled it out and sat up leaning against the headboard.   
“Between my legs Korra. Now.” Korra whimpered as Lin ordered her aching body to move. She did move but slowly. So incredibly slowly because every time her legs moved her entire lower body tensed up with discomfort. “Come on now Avatar.” Lin tapped on the base of the dildo. 

Korra understood without having to ask, she had no strength to left to fight Lin with and settled between the earth benders legs and opened her mouth. It was bigger than she could have imagine and choked just inches down it. Lin hummed approvingly, she just wanted Korra to show that she understood which she also did. After a while Lin tapped her on the head.

“Enough now sweetie. I forgive you for last night.” Korra trembled. Not only because she was sore but also because Lin’s words cut into her. She forgave her, even though she had no clue what Korra had done last night. 

“Thank you Lin… But I don’t deserve it.” Korra lowered her gaze.

“If I tell you I forgive you. You deserve it. Now I want to reward you for being such a good girl taking your punishment like a woman. We shall go shopping and then we will start training.” Korra looked up at Lin.

“But aren’t you needed elsewhere?” Lin caressed the Avatars face.

“You were right. You need me right now, I will call mum and see if she can cover for me. At least till the wedding.” Korra gulped and felt panic rise in her chest. Her silly sneak outs to Mako would ruin everything. 

Korra took a shower, letting the warmth burn away all the anxiety about Lin and Mako. She had to find a way to make this right before Lin found out. She dried her hair and put it on a bun on her head. Lin had picked out a short skirt, green with golden stitching around the rim. It barely covered her ass. Korra looked around to find a shirt but there were none.

“Lin, excuse me but I need a shirt or something.” Korra blushed when she walked out and met Lin who held a large buttplug, much larger than the first time. Korra knew what she wanted. The avatar walked over to the armchair and bended down over it and spread her ass open for Lin.

“Good girl I didn’t even have to tell you what to do.” Lin held the plug to Korra’s mouth, the girl opened her it to cover it in spit. “You know I love when you suffer for me dear.” Korra gasped when the large object started to push inside her. It spread her open like the dildo had done, but this was wider in an uncomfortable way. But thanks to the nightly intruder the plug slid in quite easy. Lin patted Korra on the ass and pulled her up embracing the Avatar from behind. 

“Let’s get Asami to suffer for us when we are out. Surprise me with something really evil Korra, show me you can make her whimper in humiliation.” Korra exhaled a gasp and nodded.

“Yes Chief, I will do my best.” Lin kissed her head and let her go.

Beifong called her mother who muttered but agree to cover for her at least until the wedding. But that Lin had to start planning for the moment when she had to leave Korra alone with Asami. This shopping day would be a great opportunity.  
They left after Lin roughed up Asami a bit for talking back. She had the heiress plugged and collared with a leash which Korra proudly was holding. Other than that she was naked. Korra wore the skirt and a white blouse, she too plugged just like Lin wanted it.  
“Don’t let her control the pace Korra.” Lin said and the Avatar tugged on the leash till the heiress calmed down and walked beside her.  
Lin wore a tight white tank top under a grey jacket with her family crest on the back and green pants. 

Korra stopped Asami when they came to a store which held electro play toys. Lin smiled when the Avatar firmly pushed the heiress inside and forced her to test out different kinds of devices.

“This one is a good product that have received great reviews Miss Avatar.” Korra smiled at the clerk. 

“Can I test it on her?” Korra’s eyes sparkled when the store clerk handed her the glove that Asami’s mother had constructed. The heiress didn’t look at Korra when she closed in with the glove on. She shivered when the Avatar let it caress her pale skin.

“Are you afraid Sami?” Korra smirked

“Yes Miss. I know you want to hurt me.” Asami closed her eyes.

“Open your eyes slut!” Korra pinched her nipple.

“Hmpf! Ahhhhh.” Asami exhaled and opened her eyes looking into Korra’s blue eyes.

“You want it and you know it.” Korra said in a condescending tone.

“Please… I beg you..” Asami whimpered and saw the logo on the glove. BEIFONG INDUSTRIS. She went from afraid to angry, without thinking she took a step towards Korra who immediately charged the glove and let out a low voltage into Asami’s erect nipple. The heiress stopped in her track and her legs buckled making her kneel. 

“We will take two please.” Korra said with a bright smile when she saw the effect on the heiress. 

Lin held Korra close as they walked down the main street of the shopping block and was really impressed by her fiancée’s resolve when it came to controlling Asami in the store. They stopped by a restaurant and got vip room with a private waiter and bar. Korra tied Asami to the table.

“Kneel.” Asami did as told while Korra whispered something to the waiter who bowed and hurried away.

“What are you planning sweetie?” Lin’s eyes sparkled in the dimmed light.

“I just ordered something really good for our girl.” Korra said with a smirk. 

The waiter’s poured sparkling white wine for Lin and Korra, Asami got a dog bowl with water. The heiress frown and looked away when he put it down.

“Show some manners, or do you want me to force feed you the damn water with my bending?” Korra snapped at Asami who hunched down and whimpered.

“No Miss, I am sorry.” The heiress leaned down and started to drink the water like a cat. Korra liked the way Asami’s tongue curled every time she tried to lick the water up. The avatar leaned down and patted her on the head.

“Good girl. If you behave I will not have to be hard on you.” Korra smiled when the waiter’s put down a large bowl with noddle’s South Pole style with killerwhaleshark meat in it. “YUM!” Korra said excited and grabbed her chopstick. 

“Hungry much sweetie?” Lin smiled and started to eat her braised turtleduck from the animals shell. Korra just hummed with her mouth full of food. “Charming miss avatar.” Lin said shaking her head. 

The waiter put down an oozing bowl of something that looked a lot like raw ground meat. The heiress frowned and gaged as she smelled it. Korra just looked down with a callus gaze.

“Behave and I will be nice to you. Eat up, you will need all the energy for what I have planned for you.” Asami whimpered as she leaned down and opened her mouth but she turned away her head.

“I can’t eat that!” She said while gagging. 

Korra slurped as she downed the last of her noddle’s then she called for the waiter and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and bowed before leaving again. A couple minutes later he return with a small box.

“Thank you.” Korra opened the box and picked up a ring-gag and got up and approached Asami who struggled against her collar.

“Stop! You can’t!” Asami cried out but Korra just smiled.

“Open your mouth and stay still.” The heiress trembled when she did just that. The cold metal ring locked inside her mouth just behind her teeth. Korra took her chopstick and started to force feed Asami with the ground meat. “Everything you spit out will be picked up again and shoved into your mouth.” Asami gagged while swallowing the meat without being able to chew it. Korra kept feeding her till the bowl was empty. Then she looked at the man who stood by watching and she crocked a finger at him.

“Your pants.” Korra said but before the waiter could pull them down Lin interfered.

“Enough, you leave!” she addressed the waiter who yelped and hurried to get out. Korra glared at Lin.

“Why did you stop him? I wanted him to humiliate her!” Lin got up and slapped Korra across the face. 

“Don’t dare raise your voice to me! There will never be a dick in either of you! UNDERSTOOD!” Korra got a chill down her back when she was thinking of all the things Mako had done to her. What would Lin do to her? “If you two are done, I would like to go to one more place before going home.” Korra put her hand on her cheek and whimpered, Lin sighed and pulled the Avatar into her embrace.

“Like you said to Asami. Behave and I will be nice to you.” Korra nodded into her chest and inhaled her scent. It was a scent that Korra loved.

“Where are we going?” Korra asked when she pulled on Asami’s leash to make the heiress crawl. But she stood up. “You are not allowed to walk, crawl!” Korra growled 

Asami got down on her knees again, she crawled after Lin and Korra. It was uncomfortable, she blushed when they got out into the rest of the restaurant and people started looking at her. 

“Chief Beifong. What an honour to see you and your women. Hope they make you a happy woman!” an old lady said and smiled at them. Another woman firmly poked Asami on her ass when she passed by her.

“Is she properly trained Chief? Otherwise I can tell you a thing or two how to make them learn.” Korra glared at the woman but Lin stepped in between them. Looked down on the plate where she saw a chili fruit.

“You dare give me advice low life?” The woman gulped

“I just mean that… We should help each other out Chief.” She said 

Korra watched with a smirk when Lin made the woman bend over and lift on her skirt. Then Lin cut the chili fruit in half, she then spread the woman’s folds and pushed the chili to her clit. Korra had never heard such a scream and had to look away when Lin shoved the rest of the fruit into her asshole. Lin grabbed Korra and walked out, people were laughing at the still screaming woman. 

“You always have to show them who has the power. They can’t just speak like that to me. Or to you.” Korra tangled her fingers in with Lin’s and followed her into a beautiful jewellery shop. She stopped by the counter and banged on the clock. A loud pling echoed throughout the room that was filled with all kinds of beautiful things.

“How can I?” the shop clerk stopped bowed behind the counter and gulped. “Chief Beifong, what brings you into my little shop?” the man looked scared.

“I ordered something from here last week. I hope it is ready.” The clerk hurried to open a folder and browse through it. 

“Ohh yes Chief it is. Just let me get it.” Korra looked into a glass cabinet and saw many different types of betrothal necklaces. Diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds sparkling in the bright light. 

“Come look at these Asami.” Korra tugged on the leash and Asami came up beside her kneeling. She too looked in with awe at the beautiful gems. 

Asami looked into it shyly, she enjoyed when Korra was nice to her. But at the same time she hated her guts for being so cruel. 

Lin took the small boxes and thanked the clerk for his service. She tied them together with the box with the gloves tightly to Asami’s back before leaving the shop. 

“Come now girls, time to go home.” It was probably a twenty minuet walk home and Lin wanted the heiress to crawl the whole way.

Korra pulled her out on the pavement and she started to whimper. She continued to do so until they arrived outside the apartment. Lin untied the small boxes and held them securely. 

“Stand up, you have earned it.” Korra said and patted Asami on the head. Lin watched as Korra hugged the heiress and caressed her back. “Do you want me to take the gag out?” Asami whimpered and nodded. “Will you behave?” Korra said while embracing her, the heiress nodded again and blurred out.

“Pleasc I plomis.” Korra giggled and took the gag off her. 

“Good girl.” 

Korra had had a nice day. But now she wanted to try out the gloves that they had bought. She hurried to unpack them and put them on. Asami was washing some dishes she had missed the other day while Lin was scolding her.

“You are such a klutz! Such a lazy pig!” Korra felt how she got off on the verbal humiliation. 

“Is the whore ready soon or will she force me to wait love?” Lin smiled back at Korra.

“If the lazy pig hadn’t ignored her duties she wouldn’t have to force you wait love.” Lin said and slapped Asami’s ass. The heiress yelped while she washed off the last plate. The earth bender tugged on the plug in the none-benders ass till it slid out, she forced it back in and lost her grip around the plate. The britle object landed in the sink and shattered into a thousand pieces. 

Korra gasped, that was one of the old water tribe plates that her mother had given her. She snivelled and lost her calm for a second.

“That was…” Korra whimpered. 

Lin grabbed Asami’s neck and got close to the heiress ear.

“You klutz, miss piggy!” Lin hissed and slapped the heiress ass firmly when she saw the Avatar’s teared up face. “You made Korra cry piggy. I will make you pay.” Lin walked over to the cabinet where she had put the small boxes and took the one she had for Korra.

“Miss piggy will regret that she made my wife cry, breaking her tribal plate will cost you a whole night of nice things.” Lin walked up behind the snivelling Korra, she opened the box and pulled out a collar. It was closer to a betrothal necklace and let the soft silk close around Korra’s neck. The avatar gasped and raised her fingers to the metal plate that was attached to it. Lin held a mirror in front of Korra’s face and she saw the black background and a golden flying boar.

“Obsidian and gold.” Lin whispered. “Nothing is to expensive for my Prime.” Korra’s stomach hurt, all she could see was Lin’s face when Korra was about to let Asami serve the waiter. Her words echoed in her head.

“There will never be a dick in either of you! UNDERSTOOD!”

Korra shivered and fingered the black stone.

“Thank you Lin.” Korra trembled when Lin kissed her neck and caressed her breast from behind. The avatar moaned and whimpered.

“What will you do about her breaking your plate Korra? I will give you free hands, do whatever you like.” Lin whispered into her ear.


	26. It will hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra blames Asami for her mishap with Mako and punishes her severely.

Korra just looked at Asami. She was so angry at the heiress, not only for breaking her plate but also for making her seek attention elsewhere. It was her fault in Korra’s mind that she had returned to the docks and met Mako.

“On all fours on the table!” Korra said in a little too high pitch voice. She was so angry, she wanted to beat Asami but calmed down when she saw a large box in the bookcase. She pointed on it and smiled. “May I Chief?” Lin sat in her armchair and nodded. 

“It’s your time to shine. Show me you will be able to punish her accordingly without me interfering.” Korra hurried to the box and picked it up. It was heavy and she watched Asami get up on the sofa table, she looked back and shivered when she saw Korra pick out a poolball. It was number eight and it was made of a heavy metal. The avatar weighed it in her hand and smiled.

“What kind of metal is this Lin?” Beifong smiled

“Pure iron dear, that’s why they are so heavy. It was a gift from Su, only a metal bender would be able to play with them considering their weight.” Korra smirked, they were a bit larger than the plug she had wore.

“Explain how I bend metal Lin.” The Avatar said with a smug smiled and walked up behind Asami.

“Please!” The heiress begged but Korra was not going to have any of that.

“One more word.” The Avatar hissed

Asami lowered her head and chest to the table top till her beast firmly pressed against it. Her nipples were stiff and her pussy had started to drip.

“Such a slut you are. Your body just aches to be used and punished.” Korra said in a disdain dripping voice. 

Lin watched the Avatar prepare for the heiress punishment, she tilted her head and looked fascinated at her wife-to-be. She had an idea of what was to come. Korra held the ball with 1 on it and held her arm out with it in her palm. She looked at it intensely. To Lin’s surprised it started to spin in Korra’s palm.

“I think your mother is exaggerating about this being hard.” Korra said but yelped when the ball suddenly flew into the wall. Lin threw her hand over her mouth and started to laugh hard. Korra looked at the ball in the wall with wide eyes.

“Sorry!” She said and bended it back into her hand.

“I will let it slip this time Korra. But just because I am impressed that you were able to bend it that much. Hurry up and punish her so I can start teaching you metal bending.” Lin smiled when Korra bended the ball back to her and brushed it off. She took out the wooden cue and screwed it together to one solid piece.

 

“Regardless of the circumstances.” Korra held one hand on Asami’s ass and firmly poked the slimmer end into her pale skin. The heiress whimpered. “You treaded a forbidden line the second you didn’t submit immediately to us. We took you in, we planned on taking really good care of you but you threw a tantrum. Naturally you will be punished, not only for breaking my plate but also because you didn’t eat your food that Lin paid for at the restaurant.” Korra poked her again closer to her asshole this time.

“Please…Miss.” Korra let the tip of the cue tease Asami’s asshole. But when she spoke the Avatar struck it over her pale ass with such force the heiress lost her breath for a second and inhaled deep.

“Speak out of term one more time. And you’ll regret it.” Korra said calmly and returned the cue to caressing the heiress asshole. She pushed the stick inside Asami and started to force it inside her. She was tight and didn’t relax enough to let it go any deeper.

“I never intended, so please forgive me!” Asami spoke again and Korra withdrew the cue with a sigh. 

“Your choice.” The avatar took her skirt off and walked over to Asami’s water bowl. She hunched down over it and sighed. A thin jet of yellow liquid sprinkled down into it. When done Korra grabbed a rag from the kitchen and a strand of rope that was used to bind meat, she dipped the rag into the bowl and rinsed it out a bit so it wouldn’t drip on the floor. She returned to the heiress and walked up to her face. Grabbed her jaw till she opened it with a whimper. Shoved the pee drenched rag into Asami’s mouth and wrapped the rope around the heiress mouth and tightened it.

“Now you filthy mouth will not be able to tell more lies. You are only sorry because you are getting punished. When I am done with you, you will never try to misbehave again. When I am done you will eat dogfood directly from my hand and ask for more!” Korra hissed and patted Asami’s cheek. “Now prepare yourself hun.” The Avatar returned back to the heiress pale ass, her asshole was throbbing like it knew what was about to happen. With a firm hand on her ass and the cue caressing the hole Korra once again started to penetrate Asami’s ass with it.

Asami cried out from behind the rag gag as Korra pushed the cue further. 

“If you don’t relax, it won’t get in.” the avatar said with a smirk. Asami’s cries made Korra warm. The power she felt hurting the older woman was so intense that she pushed a little harder. 

“Blease!! Bot bthere!” Asami cried from behind the gag.  
“Hush on you! This is part of your punishment!” Korra moved the cue, it made Asami scream even more.

“You are evil Miss Avatar.” Lin smirked, she had her hand in her pants softly caressing herself while watching the evil act of her fiancée. 

“You love every second of it love.” Korra said and felt the resistance of Asami’s ass.

“Now relax or it will just be more painful later.” Asami froze. Later?

“Blater?” the heiress said muffled from behind the gag.

Korra bended the balls so they floated around Asami, she gasped.

“You can guess what it is right?” Korra said with a smile. Asami was about to move away but Lin stopped her. 

“Oh no I want to see what she has planned for you.” Lin bended the plates in Asami’s bones so that she couldn’t move. The heiress cried out in pain as her joints locked where they were. She arched her back which made it easier for the cue to get in. Korra smiled when she saw Asami shiver in pain, she withdrew the cue.

“Now then, what number do you want first?” Korra bended the ball with 1 on it to her hand. “I guess we should start with this, it makes the most sense.” The avatar giggled when she put the ball to Asami’s ass and started to push the first ball in. The heiress shrieked when the ball widened her hole and slowly slipped in.

“Now let’s try number 2, shall we.” Korra smiled and firmly pushed the second ball inside Asami. A clunk sound was heard when the balls met inside her. “Do you think a third will fit Chief?” Korra giggled again.

“Make it fit.” Lin said in an aroused voice. 

Korra let all the balls except for number 3 land on the floor with a thud. She pushed in the second ball that was about to slip out.

“Ohh no! Keep it in, I am not done with you just yet!” Asami whimpered, but a low moan slipped out as well. “Ohh I think she likes it Chief.” Lin smirked.

“Of course the whore likes being used.” Lin said and started to rub her clit harder when Korra put the third ball to the heiress abused hole. Lin could feel the heiress struggle against her metal bending but in vain. 

When the third ball settled inside Asami, Korra walked into the bedroom and took the metal limb that Lin used on her the night before.

“Can you help me a bit Chief?” Korra asked while spreading her folds for Lin. The older woman smile grew as she bended the limb to fit inside Korra. The Avatar moaned out loud as it slid into her pussy. 

“Punish her good Korra.” Lin said and kissed the Avatars hand. It made Korra blushe, with determined steps she walked up behind a whimpering Asami. One of the balls had started to poke out so Korra firmly pushed it back in.

“Keep those balls in you or I will punish you even severer.” Korra rubbed her metal limb and moaned out loud when she rubbed against Asami’s drenched pussy. “You are usually so tight, but I think fucking you with those balls in you be like fire through butter.” Korra thrusted her hips and it slid in easily with an out loud moan from Asami. 

“Good girl.” Korra purred and started to fuck Asami firmly while the heiress whimpered and moaned. “I get now.” Korra panted. “Why you use the metal dildos… I can feel everything… She is wrapping around me like a salamandersnake around it’s prey.” Korra moaned and thrusted harder. She felt Asami’s pussy squeeze around her metal limb and she came with a muffled scream. Korra smacked her on her ass firmly.

“Bad girl, cuming without asking is breaking the rules. I will have to teach you a lesson about cuming without asking.” Korra pulled out the metal limb and walked over to Asami’s face. She pulled out the filthy gag and threw it over and into the sink. 

“Here hold this.” Korra said with smirk as she shoved it into Asami’s mouth. The avatar then got into the octopus stance, bended the water from the pipes into tentacles. “Don’t drop it.” Korra started to flog Asami’s back and ass with the tentacles. They left angry red marks, the heiress was still immobilised by Lin’s bending and couldn’t do anything else then cry out making the dildo slip out and onto the floor. Korra acted immediately, assembling all the tentacles into one large penetrating Asami’s pussy firmly and with steady punches she punched the tentacle inside Asami. 

Korra forced Asami to cum multiple times after each other till she felt the heiress tighten her ass so hard with one of her orgasms forcing the balls to slip out one after the other onto the floor. 

Lin got up from her chair, Asami collapsed on the table while the Chief embraced a panting Korra.

“You excelled my love, I am so proud over you.” Lin grabbed Korra’s neck firmly, leaned in and kissed her deep. “I knew buying you that much more appropriate necklace was the right choice. I need to start treating you like the princess you are my love.” Korra whimpered into Lin when she firmly kissed her again. Feeling her heart break when Lin called her princess, the she was proud over her. 

Lin and Korra looked over at Asami, she was still shaking after coming so many times. Her ass was throbbing and her face drenched in saliva and tears.


	27. Wedding bells and humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira recives her punishment in Zafou infront of the whole Family and the City.

Zafou were filled with people from all around the world. The word that Lin Beifong was about to wed not just the Avatar but also the CEO of a large company had made people flock to the city. Security was on point at the Beifong estate and Suyin paraded Kuvira around naked and shackled. A tight metal collar around her neck and a black metal tail sticking out from her ass. 

“Come on puppy. Move faster we have a banquet to get to.” Suyin said with a smile. Kuvira just nodded and tried to move faster, but the chain between her ankles made it hard to move. “If you can’t walk, crawl.” Suyin said callus when she lost her temper. The younger woman got down on her knees and started to crawl after the Matriarch.

People humiliated Kuvira on a daily basis. They force-fed her food if she passed a restaurant, Suyin even let a man pee on her one time on their late night strolled through Zafou. But now she stood outside her sister’s house, a sound from inside made Su smile. She knocked softly and waited. The door opened and on the other side stood the heiress with a subservient expression. She walked to the side and held her hand out.

“Welcome Matriarch.” The heiress said and showed her into the living room. Korra stood bent over the large u-shaped sofa while Lin striped her back with a one tail.

“This is tradition Korra, endure! Every Beifong woman have endured it.” Lin said with a bit of a struggle in her voice.

“Liar.” Su said with a smirk and both Korra and Lin turned around. The older Beifong sister smiled bright at the crawling Kuvira.

“Bringing us gifts already?” Lin embraced Su

“You wish! I can see you have enough to last you a lifetime.” Korra stood naked in front of Suyin, the first time she had done that she had been so ashamed. Now she embraced her body, showing it to anyone in the family that wanted to see it. A week had passed since Asami had been punished by her, she had been subservient since then. Korra knew it was only temporary, that anytime now she would act up again and receive the same kind of treatment as before. 

“I want a hug too.” Korra said holding her hands on her back trying to keep her excitement down. Su walked over to the Avatar and embraced her.

“Hello little Korra, it is so nice to see you again. My sister is lucky to have you, I heard all about your punishment session with Asami. She seems to remember it too behaving like a really good girl.” Asami blushed and bowed

“Thank you Matriarch.” The heiress said

“Well it was nice to see you three playing nice together for once. But it is only two hours left till the ceremony. Don’t be late!” Suyin threw Lin a kiss and tugged on Kuvira’s leash.

 

Two hours later Lin walked in arm in arm with Korra tightly followed by a naked collared Asami. Lin wore a long green dress and Korra a blue with her betrothal necklace proudly with her nose to the sky so everyone could see. They sat down beside Toph and Katara, the older Beifong earth bender leaned in and whispered to Lin.

“I can sense a change in the heiress. Good job kid.” Lin blushed, being praised by her mother wasn’t something she was used to. Korra held Asami’s leash tightly when she kneeled between the Avatar’s legs and rested her head against her lap.

“Good girl. Let’s see what Suyin have in mind for Kuvira shall we?” Asami nodded into Korra’s lap. “I love when you are like this Asami.” Korra smiled and Lin put a hand around the Avatar’s shoulders.  
“Let the show begin.” Lin chuckled

A squeaking hatch opened in the stage and two figures rose from the hole. Suyin followed by a crawling Kuvira.

“HONOURED GUEST! BELOVED FAMILY!” Lin cringed a bit and leaned over to Tohp.

“Why all the drama?” Lin asked and Toph shrugged

“Beats me. Suyin and Katara loves to make a scene.” The old earth bender said

Suyin bended a slab of marble into a rectangular. Firmly, just like Lin did Asami she bended the younger woman unto the slab and tied her down.

“We will take requests today! Who has a nice idea how to punish this traitorous piece of meat!?” Suyin addressed the audience. Lin applauded like crazy when she heard that and Korra looked at her future wife from the corner of her eye. But everyone went silent when Katara rose.

“Boys, take over the show and let your mother rest for a bit. Do as we discussed.” Suyin bowed with a nervous smile and walked up and sat down beside Lin and Korra.

“What has she planned Su? Why the boys?” Lin didn’t like where this was heading, she looked at her mother who walked down the stairs towards the restrained Kuvira. Suyin’s twins, Jr and Huan rose and followed her quietly. 

“Strip boys. Use her mouth if you need but remember to cum inside her pussy.” Suyin rose from her seat but Lin pulled her down.

“Don’t…. I know what she is doing. The potential in Kuvira and your boys. She is breeding more Beifongs.” Lin said and held her baby sisters hand firmly. “If you never want to endure that kind of pain again.” Suyin looked at Lin. “You are newly healed, but she will punish you again if you interfere.” Lin said and felt Su squeeze her hand and take a deep breathe.

“Is this a warning?” Suyin whispered, but Lin hadn’t a chance to answers.

“We are only showing you two what is needed to lead our family. The family line is the most important, especially now that we don’t want filthy men in our beds.” Toph said callus. “No one is safe from punishment if they go against the family. You know that.” Suyin turned to her mother and looked at her.

“I have done everything you wanted. I have bleed for you.” Toph never looked at people when she spoke but now she turned to her youngest daughter. 

“And bleed you will if we find out that you are hiding Sr in this city ever again Suyin Beifong.” Su’s eyes widened. She trembled but Lin held her hand in a tight grip.

“Su? How? Why?” Lin asked, she knew why. Love, Suyin loved Sr even though he was a man and she had been thought from birth that men only were breeding stock. 

“It is not fair! To make us lay with men and then not love them.” Suyin said in a low but upset voice. The sounds of her boys breeding Kuvira made her growls, she was about to get up when Katara addressed her.

“Be proud of your boys Suyin, they are carrying an important key to our family.” Katara said with a sparkling smile from the stage. Suyin fumed with anger.

“Soon we won’t need men at all.” Toph whispered.

Lin just stared at her, she was happy that Korra was occupied with having Asami serve her pussy while looking at Kuvira being breed. 

“What?!” Lin said a bit too loud, Toph glared at her.

“Lower your voice. It is a new way, you will see in time Lin.” She had no energy to spare for all this. She was going to marry her beloved Korra tomorrow that was the most important part. Not this spectacle. 

Katara had the Beifong boys take turns on fucking Kuvira raw. Not until all four had left a big load inside the woman were they allowed to rest. 

“If you are not with us one hundred percent.” Katara said firmly. “You will still have potential to bring out the best for this family no matter if you want it or not.” Suyin inhaled deep as she watched her kids walk off the stage.

Kuvira was sent off to Kya’s Rehabilitation Center to await the signs of pregnancy. Lin and Suyin knew that place very well. They had been there a summer as teenagers and seen the experiments on the woman there.   
Lin looked up in the ceiling of her last night as a single woman. She hadn’t really been single since she had had both Korra and Asami living with her. But it felt so good. She was ready to live the life as a Matriarch. Toph had said that she should retire and properly take care of her new wife’s, Lin agreed and had so many neat ideas that see need to try with them when she got the time. She wondered how Korra and Asami had it, they had been separated so they couldn’t touch each other until after the weeding. 

Asami had been taken to Suyin’s bedroom. She was huddling on the floor in front the Matriarch who looked down on the pale dark haired girl.

“You are happy that I didn’t put you in a cage outside all night. Aren’t you?” Suyin said with a smirk. Asami nodded. Lin had told her that she wanted Asami properly taken care of the night before, bruises and all. As her sister she had to honour her big sisters wishes. Soon Suyin’s betrothed would come, a woman she had known for many years and had great respect for. Another marriage to give Beifongs absolute power.

“Lay down on your back dear.” Suyin said and sat up straighter in the armchair. She watched as the heiress got down on her back, her legs tightly together. Su grabbed the riding crop beside her and firmly struck Asami on the thigh.

“Spread slut.” Suyin said as the heiress spread her legs. The Matriarch sensed the metal imbedded in the none-benders bones and forced her legs up in the air and then down on her chest pushed hard so that she could reach her pussy easier. Slowly but firmly Suyin started to punish the heiress pussy with the crop. Asami wouldn’t have a chance to rest until tomorrow’s festivities. 

Korra stared up into the night sky. Toph sat beside her picking her toes.

“Are they as beautiful as they say?” Toph asked curiously looking up to the sky. Korra smiled at the old earth benders question.

“It is like the sensation of summer grass between your toes, the first rain of spring and the cold wind over the open plains in the South.” Korra said. 

“That sounds beautiful indeed.” Toph said and leaned back against one of the many status of her. “Enjoy tomorrow kid, it will be the most important day after all and make sure to honour all the things Lin ever done to you.” Korra sighed.

“I promise.” The Avatar said and closed her eyes.


	28. A Beifong Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!
> 
> Korra's wedding turns out to be something horrifying.

Lin and Korra stood face to face beside a statue of Katara and Toph. The former Chief in a white suit with a golden flying boar on her back. The avatar in a slim white dress and her obsidian and gold betrothal necklace. Katara tied their hands together and signed to a naked collared Asami to crawl to them. The heiress crawled in between the two and kneeled by their feet. 

“Place your hands on her head.” The couple did as instructed and placed their tied hands upon the heiress head. Asami closed her eyes when Katara spoke again. 

“Do you promise to honour the Family and each other until the day you die?” Korra nodded and Lin.

“We do.” They said in unison. 

“I hereby pronounce you wives.” Katara said with a smile putting her hand on theirs. Korra trembled when Lin leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

Music was playing when they sat down on two throne like chairs surrounded by all of their family. Suyin stood with Izumi’s arm around her waist. A tight metal collar adorned Suyin’s neck with the Fire Nation crest. Korra looked closely and saw red marks around the Matriarch’s wrists. 

“I guess their ceremony already have occurred?” Korra leaned in and whispered into Lin’s ear. Her wife clenched her teeth a bit but nodded.

“Suyin’s misstep with hiding Sr in the city was a big one. Katara let Izumi force herself upon Su, while she was watching and telling Izumi what to do.” Korra shivered at the thought, the dual personality in Katara was somewhat scary. 

Korra was about to ask something about Kuvira but Lin stood up and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. They hadn’t rehearsed this, a strange tension spread like wildfire through her. Something was about to happen and Korra wasn’t sure if it was to her favour or if this was yet another way for the Beifong Family to show their strength. 

“Beloved family and guests! I am honoured to have you all here to witness this incredibly important moment in my life. Some might say it is too late, but I say the time is just perfect. To have Avatar Korra as my wife is the biggest gift in my entire life. I love her deeply and promise to honour both her and the Family name.” Korra blushed while the guests her parents including applauded. But she saw a dark shadow playing in her father’s face, anger or maybe resentment. Korra tought that her father had been happy but he had been very quiet at the dinner that felt like a life time ago. 

Lin looked over to Senna and Tonraq, holding her hand to them. 

“Beloved parents-in-law. I am grateful that you gave your only daughter to us.” Lin watched as Tonraq’s face twitched. “You ae the only couple left except from Tenzin and Pema that is that kind of traditional relationship. Even though Katara repeatable told you to separate for the sake of our laws.” Korra’s heart stopped and she lowered her gaze, but Lin’s fingers locked around her neck. Katara rose from her chair.

“I created a world based on one hundred percent of loyalty and obedience. My children have learned that the hard way.” She looked with a compassionate gaze towards Suyin who smiled shyly. “I have taught them that sacrifice is needed for the greater good, to make sure our children after us behave they have to see the reality of disloyalty and how we repay it.” A scream was heard from the entrance, Korra gasped when she saw a familiar face dragged across the ground. He was kicking and screaming. Suyin’s guards forced him to kneel before the married couple. 

“To lay with a woman of the Beifong family is forbidden.” Katara said calmly, Tonraq rose and pointed at Katara.

“What is this about!? This is my girls wedding! How dare you!?” Katara smirked and gazed at Korra who whimpered as Lin forced her to look at Mako.

“Korra dear, tell your father who this man is.” Korra whimpered more loudly 

“He is…” Korra wanted to look away but Lin’s grip tightened.

“Please don’t hurt her.” Senna stood up as well and two guards walked up behind the parents and forced them to sit. 

“Get your hands off me!” Tonraq roared and used his bending to cripple one of the guards. Katara’s smirk grew as she gently bended Tonraq to her will and made him kneel beside Senna.

“Who is he Korra?” The Avatar cried, she hadn’t thought this would be her wedding. But she had put herself in this position.

“He is the man I laid with while Lin looked over Suyin and Asami at the hospital.” Tears drizzled down her cheeks, the crowd gasped. Lin took her hand away.

“Lin will have the pleasure of being both judge and executioner. You two were already engaged and by the law justice shall be met.” Toph spoke up beside her wife and crossed her arms. The blind woman gazed over at another fire bender she gladly had killed with her bare hands if Katara hadn’t stopped her. Azula just nodded towards her with a smirk. 

Lin stood up but Korra grabbed her, swiftly Lin slapped her with the back of her hand. Tonraq growled.

“Take it easy tigerseal I have done worse to your precious daughter than slapping her. I have defiled her in every way you would think and I would do it again here in front of you if I was told to!” Lin said as she approached the kneeling man before her.   
Lin bended a rock collar around his neck and squeezed tight till he gasped. Kya appeared behind Senna and held the Water Tribe Matriarch’s in a tight grip as she tried to run to her husband’s aid while he was dragged by two guards towards Mako and Lin. 

“NO!” Korra screamed and stood up but a glance from Lin made her sit down. 

Katara rose from her seat and walked up beside Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I have ensured that my Family shall have a ruling part in each Nation for the sake of peace and safety. Everyone have kneeled to me except Senna and The Earth Queen. Senna has hold her grip on the old ways, she married Malina who obediently bent the knee to me and held a close eye on the Avatar’s parents.” A tall thin woman with the same gloomy appearance as Eska walked up behind Senna who shivered as she put an arm around her. Kya took a step back when the taller woman took over. 

“Malina have promised to take over as Matriarch and ensure that Senna starts to act accordingly.” The woman nodded and tighten her grip around her wife’s waist.

Korra clenched her fists, she hated Katara with a fiery rage. She could just enter the Avatar State and kill them all. How could Lin even consider this and at the same time say she loved her? Just as she was about to let Ravaa take over, Katara leaned in and whispered.

“I will end the cycle if you try that. Lin will get over it just as I did. In my eyes the cycle died with Aang. But if you force my hand. I promise you.” Korra inhaled deep and shivered. “You will suffer enough as it is for sleeping with that fire bender. I checked you that day at the hospital to make sure he hadn’t made you pregnant. Luckily the tea Lin have been making you every day made sure to protect your important parts.” Korra clenched her hands tight and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and whispered.

“How did you know?” Korra asked and Katara chuckled

“We have eyes everywhere dear to make sure our investments behave. Lin told me about her leaving you passed out with the Heiress and that she was about to kill you when Lin came back. I forgave Lin for her mistakes because she had the courage to come to me. I hate liars, especially liars that breaks my girl’s heart by sleeping with a man. But your punishment will make you as subservient as everyone else in my family.” 

Lin looked over to Katara, she waited for the word. 

“Mother.” She said and the old water bender just nodded. Lin tightened the rock collar around Mako’s neck. “Before I kill you I need something from you.” The earth bender used the sharpened metal and hunched down. Firmly she hit the blade between Mako’s legs and made a cutting motion till something dropped down. Lin signed to Asami to approach. 

“Pick them up and serve them raw to Korra.” Asami picked two small objects up, she gagged when she realised what it was. She hurried to walk over to Korra, she whispered sorry when she put down the fire benders testicles on the Avatar’s plate.

“Eat up dear. You never know when you will be eating next.” Lin said without looking at Korra. She turned back to the whimpering Mako and tightened the rock collar even more. 

The firebender started to shake violently while gasping for air. His eyes rolled back into his head when he took one last hissing breathe before falling to the floor. 

Lin walked up behind Tonraq and grabbed his hair, pulled it up to expose his neck. Malina moved Senna to a better angle and firmly said.

“If you close your eyes your daughter will pay the consequence’s dear.” Senna trembled when she looked at her husband. 

Lin slowly slid the blade over Tonraq’s throat making a thin but deep cut. She held his hair steady while he bleed out on the stone floor. A gurgling sound left the water benders throat as Lin let him fall and hit the floor hard with his eyes still open looking at Korra. Lin turned to Korra with a dark gaze. She hadn’t touched the testicles, Lin walked to her side and grabbed one forced it inside a squirming Korra.

“SWALLOW YOU WHORE! YOU WANTED HIS DISGUSTING PARTS! NOW YOU GET THEM!” People were watching as Lin forced Korra to eat them, without an emotional reaction they rose and gave their blessings to Lin who wiped her hands off on Korra’s dress before slapping her hard across the face. 

“When I bring you food. You eat. Understood?” Lin didn’t even look at her but Korra nodded. “Good.” 

Korra walked beside Lin and Asami till they got to a large building beside Suyin’s home. The door swung open and the Avatar thought that she had entered a nightmare. She jumped when the door closed behind them and Lin pushed her forward.


	29. This is just the beginning

She just stared into the room. With wide eyes Korra studied each detail of what to her looked like a torture chamber. Lin pushed her forward, the motion was sudden and hard so Korra stumbled to her knees. With a low thud she landed on the floor catching herself with her hands. A shiver went through her entire being, Korra looked into the floor and pushed her palms hard to the cold earth surface. 

“Good choice Korra, stay down. From now until I deem you worthy, I revoke your privilege to proudly walk beside me. You will be crawling before me and serving my every need.” The Avatar inhaled and whimpered. 

“Please….. Have mercy. My father. I still.” She couldn’t get the image of her father’s dead eyes staring at her out of her head. But she soon had other things on her mind aswell as her grief. Lin hunched down before her, grabbed her hair and raised her gaze to make the avatar look her in the face. Firmly with an open palm Lin slapped Korra. 

“Men are swine. Dirty, useless, disgusting sperm banks. That we no longer need thanks to Katara’s and Kya’s research out in the south.” Lin spat in Korra’s face and slapped her again. The Avatar whimpered and snivelled as Lin made her crawl up to the wall. With a swift motion she removed Korra’s beautiful betrothal necklace and locked a simple heavy metal collar around her neck instead. The Avatar tried to understand what Lin meant with that they no longer needed men. No matter how much the world changed they would always need men to make sure that women was born. 

“What did you mean with that? That we no longer need them?” Korra snivelled as Lin pulled her up and pushed herself against the snivelling girl. She gasped when she felt a bump push against her ass.

“My mother like enhancements to control people. With this.” Lin rubbed against Korra. “I will be able to ensure the Beifong line forever.” 

“What is that?” Korra pushed back with all her force and turned around. But she was met with a hard slap across the face.

“Kneel and you will find out.” Lin hissed and her wife did as told. “You work your way back to my pussy by serving this.” Lin unzipped her pants and Korra pushed back against the wall when the earth benders erection pushed itself out through her pants. 

Korra turned her head away and whimpered but Lin grabbed her hair and pushed against her lips.

“Show me how much you like it dear. Or I will go and cut the rest of him and force feed it to you.” Korra let her inside and the earth bender moaned out loud. It didn’t taste like Mako at all, it had a distinct pussy taste that Korra really enjoyed. She looked down at it while she sucked and realised what it was. The limb was Lin’s enlarged clit. It wasn’t a cock at all. But just as a cock a small opening was at the tip. 

“Good girl. Show me how happy you are to be mine.” Lin signed to Asami who held a small vial to the limb and poured out a red sticky liquid over it. Korra gagged a bit from the taste. “Lick it all up, suck it in and swallow.” Lin said calmly, it felt like she already had forgiven her but Korra felt a warmth between her legs and whimpered as her core started to drip.

Korra moaned out loud and made the erect clit slide deeper down her throat. Lin grabbed her head and firmly started to fuck her mouth.

“You will soon realise what your punishment it dear. It should soon take effect.” 

Korra quivered as she sucked Lin deeper, her entire body was at critical temperature and it felt like she was about to combust. The limb grew in her mouth, the liquid that Asami kept pouring down over must be the source of her rising arousal. 

“Blease!” Korra whimpered with the limb muffling her words. Lin withdrew with a smile and grabbed her chin in a tight grip.

“What dear? Are you falling from grace already?” Lin leaned in and kissed Korra’s forehead. “A little secret, that heat between your legs. It will be your companion for a long time, I won’t ease it in any way until you have suffered like I did when I found out you had been with that beast.” Korra whimpered as Lin moved her limb back to the Avatar’s lips. She quietly opened her mouth and kept sucking. 

Lin grunted but took a deep breathe to keep from coming. She pulled Korra away and slapped her firmly.

“Do you see that wooden arch? Down on it, back down and face up.” Lin smiled as Korra did as told and crawled over to it. Asami followed and tied Korra down to it. The rope was tightly secured by the Heiress and then she walked till the side and waited for Lin.

Korra whimpered as her joint’s stretched. She felt drained from the intense arousal, but she almost felt just like when she had been chi-blocked in the past. Lin caressed her thigh.

“You are starting to realise how I will keep you in check. Right? The liquid blocks your chi, disables your bending and makes your body into a hot mess. Your pussy will ache for my touch, but never receive it. Not even when I decide to touch you, there will be no form of satisfaction on your behalf. Just an increased need to reach your orgasm.” Lin gently caressed Korra’s legs, tugging on her dress and with a swift motion she used sharpened metal wire and ripped it in half. She pulled the ripped dress open and kissed the Avatar’s toned body. 

Korra whimpered and choked on a scream when Lin’s lips locked around her left nipple. 

“Every single touch makes your body ache more and more. You will be crying for it soon. Begging me for mercy but I won’t falter, I will just make you ache and scream more.” Lin landed a firm palm over Korra’s exposed pussy. The Avatar cried out in a pain filled moan as Lin’s fingers entered her warm tight pussy.

“You’re screaming in pain, but I’ve never felt a cunt so wet.” The earth bender exhaled as she worked Korra’s pussy with her fingers. Lin pulled them out and held her hand to the side. Asami walked up and licked her fingers clean with an approving humming. “Kneel by her pussy and make her even wet for me.” Asami nodded and kneeled

“Please! DON’T!” Korra arched her back the little she could when Asami’s lips locked around her clit. It pulsated and it felt like it was about to burst. She was about to scream but Lin straddled her face and filled her mouth with her erect clit limb. 

“Scream all you want. No one here will save you from your punishment. They would rather come inside and help.” Lin moved her hips and fucked Korra’s throat while she spoke to her wife. “By tomorrow you will be obedient and crawl into the dining hall showing how remorse filled you are! How much you want to serve our family!” Lin moaned as she dipped her clit into the Avatar’s throat. 

Asami suckled on Korra’s swollen clit. Nibbled it and received muffled scream from her wife’s throat. The Heiress saw how close Lin were.

“May I speak?” Asami asked while plunging her fingers inside a trembling Korra.

“Speak!” Lin grunted.  
“How about making her slurp up your spirit life juices? You will have it esier to just use that beautiful sadistic mind if you get release sweetie.” Korra whimpered when she heard Asami’s words.

“I like you’re thinking. But I need more than her unwilling lips around me. It will take time.” Asami smiled and walked up behind Lin, put her hand on Korra’s throat and tightened it till the Avatar choked, then she pushed two finger inside Lin’s dripping pussy. Slowly she worked her way till she found the spot.

“Ahhh…. Slowly Sami, tighten your grip on her throat and start to massage that spot.” Lin exhaled a deep moan.

“Yes my love.” Asami said and tightened her grip around Korra’s throat. Lin pushed down deeper and humped Korra’s throat till she buckled over with a growling moan. The earth bender landed on the Avatars tied down body still deep inside her throat while she were choking on the liquid coming out. Lin felt a sudden calm, Asami was right, she would be able to properly punish the Avatar now. 

Lin rose up, letting her limb slide out and she saw Korra’s eyes widen when it shrank down to its normal size.

“Neat huh? I can control when to use it.” Lin caressed Korra’s sweaty face, she was trembling and whimpering. Asami held a single tail to Lin.

“Shall we beginning?” Asami said with a smile.


	30. You will feel the pain I felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin's punishment is harsh but Korra accepts it. Anything to make things right

Lin landed the first strike across Korra’s nipples. She exhaled a scream as she started to struggle against her bonds.

“It was Asami’s idea to take your bending. Making you hopelessly helpless dear.” Lin landed the second strike of the single tail just below the first strike. The arched wooden structure made it ideal for a punishment that put a lot of stress on the body. 

Lin let the whip dance over Korra’s breast until they were covered in sharp thin marks. The Avatar’s breathing was shaky and her body trembled. Her muscles contracted beneath her perfect skin and Lin wanted every single inch to ache in the same pain she felt. 

“I want you too really feel how I felt when Mother told me what you had done. I had confessed about my mistakes, leaving you with Asami and that she almost killed you. Mother forgave me for my honesty and in returned told me what she knew about you and that fire bender.” Lin’s voice broke a bit. She trembled as she made the whip into a loop and caressed Korra’s nipple with it.

“Please… Forgive me Lin.” Korra whimpered

Lin let the loop slam down on her wife’s chest. It left a angry red mark and Korra arched her back with a pained grunt.

“You will work hard to earn my forgiveness.” Lin growled and handed Asami the single tail to put away. The earth bender unties Korra and helps her up. Embraces her aching body. “Will you work hard to make things good for us again Korra?” Lin kissed her forehead, keeping away from those beautiful lips that were still drenched in the arousal serum. 

Korra nodded into Lin’s chest.

“I promise to make things right again Lin. I promise, no matter how hard you punish me.” Korra whimpered when Lin grabbed her hair and pulled it up till the girl stood on her toes. Asami took a footstool and braided her hair together with a rope that was tightly secured to a loop in the ceiling. Korra tiptoed around as Lin stepped away with a smile and bended the floor into an armchair and sat down.

“Asami dear.” The heiress smiled and nodded. She tied Korra’s hand on her back and ripped the rest of the dress of the Avatar. The door opened and she bowed as Izumi and Suyin stepped in, followed by Kya, Azula and Ty-Lee.”

Lin had raised the floor into more chairs and smiled at Kya when she sat down closest to Lin. 

“How did it work?” Kya whispered to Lin

“Like a charm dear friend.” Kya smiled big as Asami made Korra face them. She had closed her eyes and whimpered while the Heiress forced her legs apart. 

“As you all can see, the serum that Kya have manufactured works as planned. It blocks the chi of a bender and also starts a reaction in the body that is excruciating. Constant arousal for at least 48 hours or until an antidote is ingested.” Asami was a good speaker, the small crowed hummed approvingly. 

“And she is unable to hit climax? No matter how much we would give her pleasure?” Asami nodded towards the Fire Lord who held Suyin’s hand in a firm grip.

“Exactly. She will only experience a rising arousal until the only thing she feels is ache and pain.” The heiress smiled and landed a firm palm on Korra’s ass. The Fire Lord smiled and pulled her gown to the side. She grabbed Suyin’s hand and in between her own legs.

“Help it up dear.” Suyin gagged a bit.

“You will be gagging in no time if your attitude doesn’t change Su.” Izumi said with a low voice.

“I do what I have to.” The younger sister said. Lin looked her way, she loved her sister dearly but she had to learn her place before their mother did something irrational. 

“Suyin!” Lin bellowed and her sister hunched down a bit. “Learn to serve your wife properly and she will take good care of you and your family.” The younger Beifong closed her eyes, got down on her knees before Izumi and used her mouth to please the Fire Lord. Izumi leaned back and let Suyin work without any interference. 

Asami kneeled before Korra and started to lick her again. Kya explained to everyone that the more pleasure someone received while under the influence of the serum the more pain they would feel from the lack of orgasms. Korra gasped and whimpered as the Heiress served her pussy. She looked out at the small crowed and saw Suyin happily serve Izumi while the others talked about the wonders of this new serum. When the Fire Lord was happy with her wife’s she patted on her head and she rose and sat down.

“Wipe your face dear.” Izumi said as she rose from her chair. Suyin blushed and wiped away some drool of her face.

The Fire Lord signed to Asami to move.

“Get her down. I want her on her knees.” Izumi said with a fiery gaze on the Avatar.

Lin bended the loop open and Korra got down on the floor. She kneeled with some struggle thanks to her back bound hands. She looked down into the floor, but slowly raised her gaze and trembled.

“How may I serve my Fire Lord?” Izumi smiled bright.

“I think you know how dear.” Korra slowly opened her mouth and took the Fire Lord into her mouth. To her surprise it was a bit thinner than Lin’s. She sucked it greedily and wanted nothing more than for the Fire Lord to cum fast into her mouth. She craved it. 

The Fire Lord didn’t last as long as Lin. She grunted and pushed Korra closer just after a few minutes after she put her lips around the limb. The taste of her load was different as well, Lin tasted earthy while Izumi had a slight smoky taste. 

“She is good at this. I think Suyin will have to train more tonight.” Izumi said and the younger Beifong nodded.

“Yes dear.” 

 

Korra sat on her knees while Kya tested her erogenous zones. Firmly pinching her nipples, making her touch herself even though it only hurt more. 

“Now I need to see one last thing.” Lin bended the floor to a small square platform. Kya helped Korra to lay down on her stomach. She immediately walked to her as and spread the girl’s ass cheeks. She bended some water from her leather pouch at her belt and formed it into a tick short icicle. She slowly let it penetrate Korra who whimpered loudly.

“Ahhhh…. Cold!” The avatar moaned

“I know dear.” Kya hushed her and caressed the dark-skinned girl’s ass. Lin just watched Kya play with her wife with a content smile. 

“I am only here as a curtesy.” Azula said to no one in practically. 

“I know.” Lin said looking over at the old bender.

“But I have to say this makes my old body ache for a young tongue or pussy.” Lin smiled at the woman’s comment. The earth bender snapped her fingers at Asami who obediently walked over to Azula.

“How may I serve you Lady Azula.” The fire bender put a thin finger under her chin and made the heiress look up at her. 

“Come here.” Azula said and Asami straddled her lap. The fire bender kissed her passionately. The Heiress gasped when she felt what was pushing under her. Exhaling into Azula’s mouth.

“You too?” Azula nibbled on Asami’s lip.

“Katara didn’t have to ask me twice to consider it. I have always been fascinated by how men have sex. I understand the power behind penetrating someone.” Asami rubbed against the much older woman who kept kissing her. Nibbled at the pale none-benders neck. Ty-Lee just smiled as she looked over at them.

“It have been a long time since I have seen you this excited love.” Her wife purred.

“Mmmm I miss a good fucking. Age is not a good thing when you want to be able to fuck someone good. You will have to work for it yourself, my hips aren’t what they used to be.” Asami lifted up herself a bit, undid the old woman’s robe and gasped when the erect clit graced her folds.

“You are quite big my Lady.” Asami said as Azula grabbed the young woman’s hips.

“Down girl.” The fire bender hissed and forcefully moved the Heiress down. Asami moaned and looked back at Korra who were still in pain from her arousal. She would never put herself in the same situation like the Avatar, she would gladly let them use her. Rather get used then kept aroused without release. She shrugged when Kya’s lubed hand started to work its way inside the Avatar’s pussy. 

“Do you like watching her suffer?” Azula asked when Asami was filled and seated in her lap again moaning.

“I would like it better to see her suffer from pleasure.” The young CEO said. Azula hummed approvingly.

“That is what we are trying to teach you both. Commit to us whole heartedly and suffer pleasure before pain or both at the same time but always with our gratitude afterwards and rewards.” The old fire bender said wisely. Asami moaned and started to grind, rose a little then grinded again. “Just like that.. Keep it up girl.”

 

Korra whimpered loudly when Kya pushed four fingers inside her pussy. The water bender moved firmly, this was nothing like that night in her cabin. Korra wanted to go back, go back and make everything right. Lin walked up to her mouth and rubbed her clit till it grew back into the large limb.

“Be a good girl now Korra and this will soon be over.” Lin said grabbing Korra’s hair to steer her right. The Avatar opened and sucked her wife greedily. Lin moaned out loud and thrusted a couple of times before withdrawing. She hunched down and kissed the dark lips that she loved so much.   
“She is soon ready Lin. I just need to.” Kya said and pushed her hand firmly into Korra. 

“Ahhhh!” Korra screamed into Lin’s face.

“Good.” Lin said callus and walked over to Kya who moved her hand inside Korra’s pussy. Slowly spreading her fingers inside the girl.

“You are going to tear me apart!” Korra whimpered. Lin smirked and straddled the Avatar, placing her erection at her wife’s asshole. 

“Please… I am sorry. Please stop!” the Avatar cried, tears drizzling down her cheeks.

Lin ignored her plea, firmly the earth bender spread Korra’s ass open. A panicky scream rose from her wife. 

“Take all the pain and reflect over how I felt whore.” Lin leaned down, putting all her weight on Korra. With a deep moan the Earth bender grinded into her wife’s ass. Kya’s hand moved and stimulated her as well through the thin wall between Korra’s pussy and ass. 

“Just as we planned?” Kya asked and kissed Lin’s thigh.

“Just as planned.” Lin said and started to move her hips firmly back and forth. Korra whimpered and snivelled beneath her. Slowly Lin let the feeling build again, she was going to cum soon again. The ice had made Korra’s ass tighter, like it tried to keep warm. The earth bender grunted a bit and at the same time Lin and Kya pulled out.

“Ghhaaa!” Korra gasped. She had known pain, in many different forms. But this felt like she just got teared apart. Lin’s juices spurted out over her back. Warm and sticky. “Thank you.” Korra exhaled. The earth bender leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

“You are welcome dear. Let Asami help you get ready for bed. I need to go see Katara now.” Lin said and left her.

 

Korra heard everyone leave. Asami approached slowly, not in a hostile way, more concerned. 

“May I clean you Korra?” Korra just grunted. Still aching. 

“Yes.” The Avatar said

Asami brought a bucket of water and a rag. Gently she started to wash Korra’s body. It was so warm, almost like she had a fever. Azula was right, she enjoyed seeing the Avatar in pain but what she had answered was true too. She didn’t enjoy punishments, for any of them. She had looked away when Lin slit Tonraq’s throat, her heart had ached when she heared Korra and Senna’s scream. 

“I am sorry about your father. He seemed like a good man.” Korra didn’t say anything. Asami spread the Avatar’s ass and gently let water drizzle down between her cheeks. Her wife trembled and gritted her teeth.

“I am sorry.” Asami said again

“It’s okay. I deserve all the pain.” Asami agreed silently, Korra had deserved it a lot. Slowly Korra got up from the stone slab and with the CEO’s help she got out from the room.   
Zafous metal petals had been closed for the night. The only light came from well-placed electrical lightning around the city. 

“I am sorry about your parents too. You have lost both. At least I have my mother.” Asami smiled towards Korra.

“Thank you.” She let Korra lean against her the whole way even though Lin had said she had do crawl. But the Heiress didn’t see the need for her to do it when Lin wasn’t around. When they got back to their room in the Beifong Estate Asami helped Korra get into bed. The instructions had been clear. When she had been punished she was to get into bed immediately. The Avatar didn’t seem to complain, her body still showed the signs of arousal and she was going to feel the effects for at least 48 hours if Lin wasn’t kind and gave her the antidote. 

Asami sat on the edge and caressed Korra’s arm. She was quite beautiful, her dark skin, blue eyes and sharp tongue. The CEO smiled like a dork and the Avatar gazed up at her.

“What?” she asked with a curios smile. 

“It just hit me right now.” Asami said and bit her lower lip. “How incredibly beautiful you are Korra.” The none-bender leaned in. Caressed Korra’s red cheek from all the slaps had Lin gave her and nibbled the Avatar’s trembling limps. She exhaled over them and kissed her deep. When she withdrew Korra pulled her back.

“Don’t stop.” Asami blushed at the kindness in Korra’s voice.

“I don’t want to. But.” Korra kissed the side of Asami’s mouth.

Asami pulled Korra’s blanket off, straddled her hips and placed her hands on each side of the Avatar’s head. Their lips crashed together, Korra whimpered from the lack of release but it was worth it. Asami’s soft skin against her was soothing and her lips tasted like wild berries. The CEO pulled back, still smiling that dorky smile and looked into Korra’s blue eyes.

“I think I am in love.” Korra smiled back, looking into her wife’s green eyes and inhaled deep when she laid down on her chest.

“I think it’s contagious. Because I am also in love.” Korra smiled when she felt Asami’s heart race. With her wife still on her chest, Korra slowly feel asleep.


	31. Mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara makes a big mistake with Lin.

Lin felt weird, standing naked in front of her mother like this. Katara touched her and examined her clit.

“Did everything feel right? No pain?” Lin shook her head.

“Everything felt okay. Amazing really.” Katara grabbed it and started to move her hand.

“Mum please don’t.” Katara’s grip tightened and Lin gasped when she felt her body went against her. 

“Mother knows best dear. Just enjoy this.” Lin clenched her fists hard when Katara’s lips closed around her.

“This is wrong!” Lin complained as her body betrayed her.

“Shut up. We aren’t related and I haven’t felt something like this since Aang died.” Katara bended Lin to lay down on the floor. She straddled the earth bender.

Lin just laid there. She felt the pleasure of her mother grinding against her. With all her strength she tried to stop it but she couldn’t. A scream left her when she let out the juices into Katara’s pussy. She whimpered when the old woman got off her. 

“Get up.” Katara said callus. Lin’s body ached like it always did after a blood bending session. She turned away from Katara but the old woman cleared her throat.

“This stays between us Lin. Toph didn’t want my gift, she thinks she is enough. Say anything about this and your precious wives will suffer an unimaginable accident.” Lin gulped.

“Understood mother.” She said, grabbed one of the green robes on the wall before walking back to her room.

The cold night air made her head cleared than it had been in years. Everything that have happened throughout the years had been because of that woman. Her pain has been the worst, her being forced to punish both Lin and Suyin as kids had been for their own good. Lin shook her head and had to lean against one of the status in the garden. 

The Estate was quite when she walked down the hall to her and the girls room. She smiled bright when she opened the door. Asami slept on top of Korra, both breathing slowly. After a quick shower the earth bender got down into the bed and wrapped one arm around them both. She was going to protect them from now on. No more pain unless they disobeyed her. No more orders from her mother would make her do horrible things to them. 

“I love you both and I need to start to show it better.” Lin said nuzzling Korra’s shoulder.


	32. Beat her in her own game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has plans for Korra

Asami had slid off Korra when the Avatar moved in her sleep. Now Asami rested her head against Lin’s chest and was spooned by her other wife.  
Korra pushed her head into the CEO’s back and snored loudly waking her up.

“I think we have an elefantseal on our bed.” Lin said without opening her eyes. Asami smiled and kissed her Matriarchs chest.

“I believe so.” The CEO said and kissed Lin’s cheek.

“Mmmm I love your lips Asami.” Lin said and turned on her side leaning on her arm. Asami looked in to her wife’s emerald green eyes. A sorrow rested in them, something dark and pain filled that Asami never had seen before.  
“What is wrong?” Asami asked and sat up.

“Nothing I want to worry you or Korra about.” Lin said and watched Korra’s ruffled hair move until two drowsy blue eyes looked back at her.

“Tell us.” Lin bit back a angry comment but they were her wives now. In good and bad times.

“Katara did something I never thought she was capable of.” Korra growled 

“What did she do?” 

Lin closed her eyes and slowly told them what had played out in her mother’s office. Asami gasped and Korra growled.

“I will kill her!” Korra said and was about to get out of bed when Asami stopped her.

“How are you going to do that with no bending? The serum is 48 hours and even with bending Katara is too dangerous just to go up against with no plan!” Lin nodded and was impressed with Asami.

“We have to play along until I come up with a plan dear. I don’t think Toph knows anything and Katara threaten me, if I was to tell Toph about what she did I don’t think she would stand proudly beside her anymore.” Korra hoped Lin were right about that and leaned back into the pillow. Her pussy ached for touch but she knew that the more touch the more she would regret it.

“So this feeling between my legs.” Korra whimpered as it slowly grew just by being close to Lin and Asami.

“I am sorry.” Lin looked at the clock. “It will last at least 20 more hours dear. Unless you behave very good at tonight’s dinner and Katara grants you the antidote. Her idea was to prolong the suffering but if you put on a great show she might change her mind.” Lin reached over and caressed Korra’s leg. The Avatar winched.

“Please…. I want you to touch me but it will make it worse.” Lin retracted her hand with a sad sigh.

“I am sorry…. For everything. From this second until my last. I promise to protect you both. But we need to tread careful until we know who we can trust.” Lin said and caressed Asami’s stomach. 

The sun moved slowly outside. Morning turned to afternoon and they stayed in bed until the very last moment. The dinner was planned for showing Korra’s remorse and she would have to serve everyone in the family in any way they wanted.

Lin washed Korra’s hair gently, braided it into one long braid and put on her collar.

“In my eyes. You are forgiven. I know you will do what is nesicery to keep us safe.” Korra inhaled deep as the metal locked around her neck. The weight was calming. 

“Who can we trust?” Korra exhaled when Asami helped her into a see through blue silk robe. Lin caressed the Avatar’s face.

“For sure? I would believe Suyin and Kya.” Korra starred at Lin.

“Kya? The daughter of that mad woman!?” her voice broke a bit, her pussy still ached from Kya’s hard treatment. She wasn’t sure if Lin was insane or if she had information about Katara that no one knew.

“Have you ever heard about Bumi?” Lin asked and took her arm and walked out from the bedroom.

“The King? Omashu? Of course, I have read about Aang’s best friend a million times.” The avatar said with a bright smile. Lin didn’t smile.

“Bumi was Kya’s older brother. When they lost their father and Katara went on a rampage against Yakone, Bumi followed her. But as the year’s past and Katara started to force marriages, build the world in her own twisted sorrow filled image Bumi went against her. Katara were so angry for his treachery that she killed him in public with her blood bending.” Korra stopped and closed her eyes.

“I guess Kya is a good actor if she still is able to follow Katara like she does?” Lin inhaled deep.

“I can’t name anyone else that hates Katara more than Kya.” Lin said sadly.

 

The walk to the dining hall was short. Laughter and loud talk rippled through the half-open doors. It stopped as the three women stepped in. Korra had to breathe slowly and focus on the task at hand. She looked down into the floor and heard someone stand up.

“Ahhh. Finally, how have the night been?” Korra kneeled in the centre of the room. The table was shaped like a crescent moon and all eyes were on her. Katara’s deep blue eyes studied her closely. 

“Everything went as planned mother.” Lin said in an emotionless voice.

“I don’t see the signs of a punishment dear. I thought you were angrier than that?” Katara smirked.

“I think the serum is punishment enough dear mother. She is still aroused and can’t get release.” Lin said calmly. 

Izumi leaned forward and smiled.

“Remove that fabric dear. I need more of you.” Azula scoffed and rose from her seat when her niece spoke.

“I am too old for this. Excuse me but I will eat my dinner elsewhere.” No one tried to stop the fire bender.

“No one will miss u!” Toph shouted as the door closed. Katara patted on her wife’s shoulder and looked at Korra as she removed the blue robe. Her dark skin was beautiful in the dimmed light. The Matriarch clapped her hands and immediately doors opened and the room was flooded with kitchen staff that served the food. 

“Please Lin and Asami take a seat. The Avatar will serve as a nice thing to look at while we eat and discuss the future.” Katara sat down while she got served a steaming bowl of Water Tribe cuisine. 

Korra just sat on the cold floor. Her core ached and wanted to be touched. But she knew the pain it would cause her. She rested her hands on her thighs, sensing hungry eyes on her. The people around her talked happily about all kinds of subjects. But she froze when the door opened and Malina’s voice were heard.

“I am sorry for being late. My wife have been a bit upset over last night’s festivities.” Korra trembled when she felt her mother’s presence. She kept her eyes focused on the dent in the floor. 

“It breaks my heart to hear that.” Katara said and Korra clenched her fist knowing the fiendish woman enjoyed the pain she spread. 

“I helped her get through it. No worries.” Korra heard Malina say and it made her heart beat so fast it felt like it would break her chest.

She sat staring down into the floor till her eyes hurt. Korra jumped when Katara clapped her hands again and a pair of metal cuffs closed around her wrists. Before she knew it the Avatar was hoisted up having to stand on her toes to get balance.

“Now that is a beautiful body. But like I said. She doesn’t look like she have gotten a punishment.” Katara rose and approached Korra. “As a mother I know a mother’s touch is always best when it comes to punishments.” The tension in the room was so thick, it was like a substance that could be touched. 

“I believe that will be good.” Malina said snapped her fingers. Senna rose up, trembling as she looked at her naked daughter. 

“How? I don’t… I never.” Senna said in a low voice.

“So you have never put Korra over your lap and spanked her?” Katara smirked. 

“When she was a child. Not like this. Never like this! She was a good girl until you people took her in!” Katara raised a warning finger. Malina sighed beside Senna.

“I am sorry Matriarch. I don’t think she is capable of punishing her daughter accordingly. Maybe.” The thin woman closed her eyes and smiled, then looked directly at Korra. “I can have a go?” Lin rose so fast that the chair fell over with a loud bang.

“I will not allow it! She is my wife and I will not have some Northern water tribe slut touch her in any way!” 

Eska stood up and bended the water in a fountain behind her into an icicle and pointed it towards Lin. Kya rose and bended the young Water Bender girl into submission.  
“Watch it kiddo. You are talented but far from being a master at anything!” Kya hissed and forced Eska to kneel. Emotions where flying high, Katara held her hands up.

“Please. We are all family here. I beg you stop this nonsenses.” Kya let go of Eska, the younger water bender sat down and Opal whispered something into her ear that made her smile.

“Forgive me for my emotional outburst. It won’t happen again.” Eska said and bent her head.

Katara signed for everyone to sit down. Lin bended her chair back so she could sit down and Kya sat down beside her. Korra inhaled deep and trembled. Without her bending she couldn’t keep warm like before, the heat between her legs wasn’t enough. She was freezing.   
The silence were worse than the angry voices. Korra whimpered and tried to focus her eyes on something other than a person, but it was hard when she was forced to stand.

“Do the Avatar have something to say?” Katara smiled and tilted her head while she looked at Korra with a content smile.

“It is my decisions that should be punished. Lin went too easy on me because she loves me. I am grateful for that love but I should hurt like she did.” Katara hummed approvingly and took a ship of her wine.

“And how exactly will you hurt in the same way? You broke her heart by sleeping with that pig.” Katara took another sip. 

“I will take whatever you put me through to earn my place in Lin’s heart again. She is my wife. She is my, everything. I want to honour this family in any way possible.” Korra trembled in the cold. Her wrist hurt from the metal cuffs and she tried hard to find a good position. Katara rose again and took something from an end table behind her chair. Korra swallowed hard when she saw the syringe in the old woman’s hand. 

“You have tasted Lin’s new enhanced clit haven’t you? Neat isn’t it?” Korra struggled against the cuffs. “I will give you one more chance.” Katara bended the young Avatar so she couldn’t move. A low whimper left her throat.

Korra wanted to scream when the needle broke the skin on her clit. The pain was unimaginable. She was swollen and sensitive. A cry that sounded like someone dying left her when the substance in the syringe was pushed inside her. She heard Lin beg Katara to stop, but the pain just grew. It was like they had lit a fire between her legs. Then it ceased and her clit started to pulsate. The skin stretched as it grew out into the same form as Lin’s. 

“Now we just have to use this.” A sticky red substance was poured out over Korra’s clit. She screamed and tugged at the rope. “This is even more potent than the serum from yesterday. It will last for at least 72 more hours and it will teach you humility and the consequence’s to disobey me.” Katara rubbed Korra’s erection and the pain rippled through out the Avatar’s body.

“Please… Stop.” But she didn’t the intensity of her hand rubbing up and down continued. Another sensation build inside Korra, she was close to come. 

“Unlike the serum from yesterday, this will let you cum. But only because you have a job now.” Katara signed to a guard by the lever that had hoisted the Avatar up. No she hit it and Korra dropped like a stone.   
With a high tump Korra landed on her knees as her legs couldn’t hold her up. The old Water Bender put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look deep into her eyes.

“You will impregnate everyone I tell you to impregnate tonight.” Korra whimpered and groaned when Katara stepped on her erection. “You will serve this family.” The Avatar nodded with a painful expression on her face.

“Yes Matriarch. Please let me serve.” Katara took her foot away and patted the Avatar’s head.

“Good girl.” Katara pointed at Opal. The young Air bender gulped but rose immediately. A low metal table was brought forth by a guard. She grabbed Opal as she stopped by Korra. 

“Down.” The guard said and Opal kneeled and lowered her body over the cold surface. 

Katara sat down beside Toph and Suyin. The younger sister trembled.

“Be proud Suyin. Your daughter will soon be the mother of the child of the Avatar.” Katara leaned back and looked as Korra got into position. 

Eska clenched her fists and wanted to look away. 

“Keep an eye on your wife Eska. It is soon your turn.” 

 

Lin looked over at Malina and Eska. Both women looked shocked but said nothing. There was nothing they could say, they had agreed on being Katara’s eyes in the South and the North. They couldn’t deny her anything even if they wanted. Lin hadn’t known this part, she had just known that Katara wanted to get rid of men once and for all. But impregnate everyone with Korra’s baby juices.

“I see your plan mother. Strong children from strong mothers. Am I right?” Lin leaned back, unbuttoned her pants and smiled. “How about I take Eska? I mean the Beifong line is strong as well.” Katara moved her gaze over to Lin. 

“That would be preferable, Eska and Korra are related so it could be complications.” Lin nodded stood up and snapped her fingers at Eska.

“Come here gloomy face.” Eska blushed and Malina hit her fist into the table.

“This is…” Lin pulled her pants off and walked over to Eska who still sat by the table. 

“Open your mouth.” Lin grinded against Eska’s cheek and bended the chair she sat on so that she faced Lin’s erection. 

Unwillingly Eska opened her mouth. With a deep moan Lin slipped in between the young water benders lips. Her mouth was so unwilling that it was uncomfortable. The earth bender pulled out.

“Bend over the table and look at your wife.” Eska gulped at the harshness in Lin’s voice.

“I will… If you touch her.” Lin looked to the side when Malina threatened her. 

“We all have to sacrifice something dear Malina.” Roughly Lin pulled up Eska’s robe and teased her pussy. It was wet. “Either you love seeing Opal getting fucked by Korra or you are excited from having me in your mouth.” Eska clenched her fists when Lin slowly pushed inside her. 

 

Korra listened to Lin. She understood fully what she was playing at. Obedience. That was the key. Do it without Katara’s orders and they would be safe. Firmly Korra grabbed Opal’s hips, she had to go fast if she didn’t want Opal to suffer too much.

“Ahhhh.” Korra moaned out loud and arched her back when she entered Opal’s warmth. 

“Fuck.” Opal exhaled 

Lin had started to fuck Eska hard, low moans and whimpers left her cousin and Korra quite enjoyed it. Opal were really tight and it made her grip the young Air Bender’s hips tighter as she increased her pace. Soon Opal’s dripping clenched around Korra and the Avatar leaned over Opal’s back. Supporting herself on the table as she thrusted her hips. Her mind was clouded and all she wanted to do was to fill Opal’s pussy.

“Tell them you want it inside you.” Korra couldn’t understand the words that left her throat. She growled and thrusted harder into Opal who’s whimpers made her even more horny.

“Please… Give it to me. I want it.” Opal whimpered. “It feels so good. I beg you Avatar Korra.” Korra had never heard Opal so subservient. She had always been tough as nails never taking any shit from anyone. Eska had started to beg Lin to fuck her harder. Something was wrong. Then it hit Korra.   
The food must have been prepared. Some kind of potion to make them lose themselves in pleasure. Opal screamed when Korra ejaculated inside her. A thick substance drizzled down between them as the Avatar leaned back and rested her weight on her arms. Opal panted and her pussy twitched in the most amazing way pushing the juice out of herself.

“I don’t think it will work if you push it out Opal.” Korra laid down. “Come here and let me put some more into you.” Lin smiled down at her niece while she pounded Eska on the table. 

“Be a good girl Opal. Make me proud.” Suyin trembled a bit but smiled towards her daughter as she slowly lowered herself onto Korra. She looked into her blue eyes and moaned into her mouth as the Avatar filled her again. 

“I will be gentler this time if you play along.” Korra whispered into her ear.

“Please.” Opal whimpered and grinded against Korra who embraced her firmly and moved her hips into her lover. It didn’t last long. The more Korra let go the easier it was to control the time it took to ejaculate. Korra moaned deep as she released another jet into Opal and held her firmly so nothing would drizzle out. 

 

The guard helped Opal up, the air bender smiled towards Korra.

“Thank you Avatar Korra.” Korra smiled towards the young Beifong.

“My pleasure. Let’s do this again sometime with less of a crowd.” Opal blushed as she was led out of the dining hall. Suyin excused herself and left short after Opal.

Just as Korra thought she could rest her clit rose again and pulsated. She grunted in pain and grabbed it. Slowly she started to rub it.

“You are not allowed to ejaculate unless it is in a female Korra. That juice is important.” Katara said and a group of guards walked over to the whimpering Avatar. Two held her down while the third pushed a metal ring around the base of her clit.

“Ahhhh… Please! It hurts.” Korra trembled when she was pulled up by the guards and led outside. The cold air hit her. Lin shouted behind her but her wife’s voice disappeared as they pulled her into an elevator that went down. 

“This will be fun Avatar.” She didn’t know who said it but Korra couldn’t care less. Her body ached and her clit pulsated between her legs.

The guards threw her into a room down on a dirty mattress. She heard them take their uniforms, two held her down while the third straddled her pulsating clit. Korra cried out loud.

“Please! It hurts!” 

The guards laughed.

“I don’t know what you are talking about! This feels amazing!” the guard said and started to ride Korra hard. 

They took turns. Fucked her over and over again. Her clit pulsated even more, the pain made her scream but it got muffled as one of the guards sat on her face.

“Use your tongue for something useful than screaming.” Korra started to lick like crazy, she tried to get her mind to focus on something else. Without her bending she couldn’t do much more than let them use her. Korra started to understand Asami now. How much they took her for granted and how powerful the CEO was to endure the things they put her through.

“We will leave you know to think about what you have done.” The door shut behind the guards, Korra crawled into a ball and tried to get warm. But in vain, without her bending she were going to freeze until she were let out or her bending came back.


	33. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin once again lets Katara play her sick games with her to save Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it have been a while. It is quite hard to juggle life, work, family and friends and at the same time please people online with my writing. 
> 
> I wish I had the time to write 8 hours a day but I don't. If I force out chapters they will decline in length and content. 
> 
> Hope you will bear with me.

Korra woke up multiple times during the night shivering. Her body ached after release that would never happen until the serum had subsided. It felt like an eternity until the doors finally opened and let daylight in.   
She covered her eyes as the bright light blinded her. Roughly she were pulled up by the same guards that violated her the day before. They whispered how nice it had been and how they wished that they could do it again sometime. 

Korra was brought back into the dining hall but it where empty. 

“Kneel.” The guard said harshly and was about to push her down.

“Enough. Leave.” The voice belonged to Senna who hurried to her daughter’s side. “Korra. Dear? Please forgive me. Everything had turned into a dark mess.” Korra smiled into her mother’s embrace. It felt nice but at the same strange as her clit pulsated. 

“Please. I can’t.” Korra exhaled as Senna pulled away from her.

“I am sorry:” the Avatar chuckled

“You have nothing to be sorry for mother. This world is a mess because of.” Senna put a finger to her lips and just nodded.

“You have been granted to sleep inside. You have been in the cell for fourteen hours but somehow Lin persuaded Katara to let you out. You are spending the night with Izumi and Suyin. I will show you to their room.” Lin clenched her fist. Persuaded? She knew what Katara wanted from Lin and it broke her heart to think about Lin’s sacrifice. 

 

Lin stood naked in Katara’s office. Her clit where erected and her stepmother had a firm grip around it.

“I could make you my pet and no one would oppose. Not even your own mother. Everybody fears me, no one will ever oppose me. You understand that right?” Lin grunted.

“Yes Matriarch.” Katara dug her nails into Lin’s clit.

“Call me mother Lin. Call me the thing that is so hard for you while I make you feel good.” Lin felt sick. She was a sadistic lover but this…. This was just wrong on so many levels. 

“Mmmm… Yes Mother.” Lin exhaled as Katara’s lips closed around her erection. Two thin old fingers slipped inside her and she almost came directly. This new serum and limb made it hard to control oneself indeed. Lin used to be good at going for hours before she had to come. But know she almost felt like it was her first time every time. 

Katara was good at pleasing her, like she wanted to break her spirit so badly she begged her stepmother to keep doing these things to her. But this was one will she wouldn’t be able to break. Lin had more to live and fight for than Katara did. 

“Come for me.” Lin clenched her fist when the command came. But she was not going to let Katara get the satisfaction. 

“I don’t think I can.” Lin whimpered in pain as she forced herself to take control over her body. But the stinging sensation of Katara’s bending filled her veins like fire burning her insides. 

“Do you really think that you have a choice Lin?” The earth bender screamed in pain as she fought the water benders attempt to force her to cum. “Fight me all you want Lin but in the end I always win.” Lin’s screams filled the office.

Katara let go and took a step back. She focused her bending on Lin’s clit and massaged it from within. 

“Your screams are like music to my ears dear.” Lin’s knees buckled and she kneeled unwillingly before Katara. But Lin fought her with all her might. She defiantly raised her eyes and trembling said.

“I hate you with all my heart you foul woman.” Lin inhaled deep as she felt Katara’s bending ease up.

The old woman just held her hand towards Lin. Her intense ice blue eyes pierced the earth bender. 

“Is that really how you feel Lin?” the earth bender grunted and fell forward catching herself onto her hands. The water bender moved slowly over the floor towards Lin. She put her hand on Lin’s head.

“Do you really think something as childish as that would help you? That I would fall crying to my knees and cradle you in my arms begging you for forgiveness Lin? The world is cruel, led by cruel people. Get used to it.” Katara said and patted Lin’s head gently. She easily flipped Lin over to her back, the earth bender grunted in pain as her back met the floor. 

“I can always go get Korra and keep her as my little pet Lin? Play my sadistic games with her.” Lin cried out in a way that sounded like a wounded animal. Katara just straddled Lin’s erection and started to ride. Forcing her stepdaughter to keep eye contact at all times.

“Please… Don’t do this.” Lin whimpered as she felt her body betray her. The older woman shivered in pleasure as Lin cried out releasing into her stepmothers warmth. 

“Thank you Lin. It is always nice to meet like this.” Katara said as she rose and walked back to her desk. “You can leave now. I am done with you for now. But keep your wives in check or I will.” Lin trembled as she got up. He body ached, like she had been run over by a train and somehow survived. 

 

Stumbling she made her way to Izumi and Suyin’s room where she knew Korra would be waiting. An air ship where waiting for them at the docks, it was time to leave Zafou. Tonight was the right time to put her plan in motion.


	34. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar and friends have run away from Katara, leaving Toph behind to monitor the crazed water bender and keep her in check till they have planned their next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. 
> 
> This is just an upstart to what to come. I haven't been writing much so bare with me it will be better. I also wanted to come back to a important thing for me and that is consent. This story has been none of that and to some extent it is because I wanted to feel how it felt to write that kind of stuff. I want this to be rawer than the other stories I write and it will be just with a slight sence of consent in it. The consent being mostly between my main characters it will still be alot of forced and unconsented sex that will evolve into more willingly sex so to speak if that makes sense xD
> 
> enjoy the read

The room was like every other in the mansion. Green. Metal. Cold. Just as cold as the woman who wanted it built. Korra inhaled deeply while Kya caressed her with calming cold healing water. The older woman focused on the Avatar’s new limb. She had found a way to reduce the discomfort. 

“Ahhh…” Korra groaned.

“Schhhhh I know it hurts. I will try to reverse the procedure fully and make you the way you were.” Kya hushed. “But it will take time. You will have to endure it. Lin she is ready now, take it off.” Lin moved in and bended the metal ring off Korra, the avatar cried out in pain.

“I am sorry sweetie.” Lin caressed Korra while Kya helped her pull up a pair of big pants.

“I will be fine. How is everyone?” Korra asked with a low groan.

The air ship was filled with people. All she knew. Eska had come along only because of Opal and Malina had been left behind. She was poison. Asami knew it but she knew the loss of a mother. Her eyes were locked on Eska, Opal sat in the water benders lap.

“I have a lot of patience Sato but people staring at me is not one of those things. Just say it.” Eska nibbled on Opal’s neck, the air bender shuttered in pleasure. 

“I am sorry your mother couldn’t come.” Eska sighed and turned her gaze upon Asami.

“There is nothing to be sorry about. She is filth. She might have been preaching for Katara about obedience but she have had men in her bed.” Eska’s eyes turned dark. “She lost me the day she bedded my twin brother. She used him in disgusting ways. I was about to end myself when I met Opal. She brought me back into the light and got me thinking. How fucked up this world have become. It is time we take it back.” Suyin was pacing, back and forth.

“We should have brought mother with us.” Lin grabbed Su

The Airship made an unsettling jump mid-air and Suyin stumbled into Lin’s arms. The older Beifong embraced her sister.

“I know. But the only one Katara trusts more than herself is mother. We had no other choice. We got the people we needed.” Azula scoffed as the airship once again moved unsteady through the rough weather. 

“I don’t remember to agree to any of this. Katara left me alone as long as I kept an eyes on the Fire Nation. She didn’t trust Izumi enough.” Lin growled. “Calm your tits Lin. I know you have a soft spot for Izumi and I don’t blame you. I just think we should have thought this through first. Before starting a war with a crazy water bender.” Tenzin pushed a stream of air through the ship. His anger felt like a spear cutting through Asami, then his voice bellowed.

“I DARE YOU TO INSULT MY MOTHER ONE MORE TIME!” the air bender propelled himself forward and grabbed the old woman by the neck.

Lin took a step forward, followed by Suyin. But a soft voice filled the small space. 

“Daddy. Please, aunt Azula didn’t mean to offend. But she is right.” Jinora softly caressed her father’s arm. “Grandmother needs to be stopped, no matter how much it hurts.” Azula gasped for air and Tenzin pulled back letting go.

“I didn’t think you had it in you air head.” Azula coughed.

“Don’t push it.” Tenzin growled, Lin grabbed his arm and pulled him towards herself. 

“Behave now. Let’s give you something strong to drink.” Tenzin frowned. 

“I don’t drink!” Lin shook her head and tugged on him.

“My bad. Water it is.” 

The airship moved closer to its destination. The weather was getting better by the second and so did the atmosphere inside. Tenzin had calmed down and sat at arm’s length from Azula.

“Forgive my sudden bursts of emotion dear aunt. I respect you but these past months has been…” Azula poured another glass of fire whiskey.

“Hard. For us all. I never thought that your mother would go this much insane. But grief makes us do terrible things. The loneliness, the fear of ending up just beside the one you lost and or the fear of being the only one left.” Azula gulped down the strong beverage. Tenzin hummed and took another sip of his water. He felt eyes at the back of his neck and turned around.

“Korra.” He exhaled as his old student walked in, she kept her distance. She had been put through hell thanks to his mother. “How are you?” Korra didn’t meet his eyes. Her breathing was unsteady.

“May I please talk to Azula? Alone.” The air bender swiftly excused himself and Korra walked up to the old fire bender. She fell to her knees resting her head in the woman’s lap. Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Hush now. The worst is over. We just need to be organised and start planning for phase two dear. Until then, go to your wife and get some of that discomfort out off you. There is no one here to tell you when and how. You are your own master now Korra, go and steam off with your wife.” Azula said, her blessing calmed Korra greatly and she rose.

“Thank you.” Korra dried her tears and got to her feet. She hurried out through a corridor. Down a pair of stairs and a quick left. She didn’t care about knocking this time, she opened the door harshly. Asami was undressing for the night, Lin was probably talking with her sister and Tenzin. It was just Korra and Asami now.  
The Avatar embraced her wife, her naked skin was soft and smelled like summer bloom. Asami moaned into her mouth, never had Korra felt so free, so strong. So horny. She undid her pants and pushed Asami up against the wall.

“I need you. Over and over again.” Korra entered Asami’s warmth. It was moist and ready for her. She thrusted into her, over and over again. It felt so good, so revealing. All her pain and humiliation flowed into Asami who had started to whimper.

“Please… I am close.” Korra nibbled at her wife’s earlobe 

“Let me make you cum then Mrs Beifong.” Asami tighten her grip around Korra and cried out in pleasure. Still impaled on Korra she leaned against her wife’s shoulder. Inhaled deep and kissed her neck.

“I love you.” Korra carried Asami to bed, laid her down. Slowly Korra started to move again. Asami tensed up. “Wait I am not ready yet.” Korra held Asami down.

“I need you. I need this. I can’t wait for you to be ready. I need you until this thing is gone.” It pained Korra to have to hurt Asami but she needed this.

Asami screamed. Korra could feel her pain but she couldn’t stop. Her arousal forced her to continue, she knew Kya had said it would be good to not do anything until she could continue her treatment. But when Azula gave her permission it felt so right. A light appeared inside her mind. A voice she hadn’t heard for a long time.

“Contain yourself Korra. This behaviour is what started this mess from the beginning. Find the strength to stop!” Raava filled her with light. Korra forced herself to let go of Asami and threw herself on the floor. She crawled into a ball on the floor and cried. 

“Forgive me.” Korra whimpered from the floor, Asami crawled down and cradled her. Hushed and caressed her.

“I know. Schhh I know sweetie. It is not your fault. You have hurt me before but I know this time. This is not you.” Asami pulled the blanket down over them. “I want you to enjoy when I scream, when I hurt for you. I don’t want you to feel like a monster. In truth I have started to enjoy the pain, it’s like a drug. It is hard to admit but I love when you and Lin hurt me. Because I always know that you will never harm me, you will fight till you bleed to protect me.” Asami kissed Korra. Her body was trembling and she was still crying. They both jumped when the door opened.

“What.. What are you two doing down there? Aren’t you too old to play hide and seek?” Lin sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket off them. She raised an amused eyebrow and poked Korra’s face with her bare foot. Korra whimpered but stayed silent. “I heard you and Azula talk. I heard what happened in here. But you found yourself. We protect each other, we hurt each other but we never harm. That will be our path.” Korra looked up at Lin and nodded. 

They crawled back into bed. Together. Lin in the middle and her girls on each side. Slowly the airship moved through the sky. The inhabitant’s slept tight in their bed, knowing that whatever came was going to hurt before they could feel truly safe.


	35. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami and Lin is hiding on Azula's Island. The others are out looking for Allies.

The Island was hidden far in the east. Reports had already started to roll in days after their escape from Zafou that the Fire Nation capitol had been sacked and Katara had personally burnt the palace to the ground. Nothing had really happened with Korra’s erection, it was a constant pain and Kya had to leave the second they had landed on Azula’s Island.

“I can’t believe I ever respected that monster.” Azula sat in a dark corner of the great hall of her tower. The Avatar had been amazed as they had closed in. The Island wasn’t big, but the only thing on it was a steaming crater, lava bubbled at its core and a Tower rose beside it. A shimmering red serpent like being in stone crawled around it. Azula’s eyes where closed and she sighed. “Where did we go wrong?” Lin looked at her, she shrugged. 

“Power is dangerous. It changes people, when they gotten the taste of it they dislike when people try to take it from them.” Azula opened one eye glaring at Lin.

“I don’t think Katara DISSLIKE us, she hates us and won’t stop until she have taken her sick revenge on us all.” Lin leaned back, embracing both Asami and Korra. The avatar groaned as Lin’s skin met hers.  
Her erection made a bump under the blanket over her lap. She blushed and whimpered. 

“Don’t dare be ashamed of this.” Azula said looking straight at the Avatar. “It is not your fault.” Korra didn’t need her old fire bender masters help right now. She groaned again.

“Isn’t Kya coming back soon?” Lin caressed her wife’s leg.

“We haven’t really heard anything else but what we just discussed. She is trying to find allies and she can’t just call us whenever she wants. But hopefully soon dear.” Lin stopped for a moment and then grabbed Korra’s erect clit. But the Avatar pulled free and stormed out from the room, closely followed by Asami. But the none-bender stopped and turned around. She looked at Lin with a frown. 

“You are really bad at social etiquette sometimes Lin.” With that said Asami walked out followed by a loud laughter from Azula. 

The tower was so vast, several stories high and quite wide with a large number of big rooms and hallways. Asami felt like exploring, but Korra was so down by her current state that it felt wrong to do something that would make her feel joy when her wife felt so much pain. She followed the Avatar back to the room that was now their home. She caught the door just as it was about to be slammed shut.

“Korra. Dear?” Korra didn’t reply. She walked over to the window and just stared out through it. Asami walked closer.

“I can’t handle you this close right now. If you continue to push me I am going to harm you. Not willingly bit this thing between my legs is controlling my mind and all it wants is to be touched. I can’t… I can’t handle this.” Korra’s fist met the wall beside the window and Asami heard the bones in her wife’s hand shatter. A low growl left the Avatar. “Spirits…” she exhaled and held her broken hand to her chest.

The room felt so large. Asami didn’t want anything more than to run up to Korra and embrace her. But the atmosphere in there also told her that Korra was in no mood for cuddles. But she sat down, her back against the door.

“I will stay till you need me, in any way you want. I won’t go back on my vows to you. From this moment until my last, every breath I take, I take for us.” Korra trembled, leaned her head against the window and inhaled deep.

“Thank you.”


	36. Remember who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra heals her injury and tries to relaxe. A pair of amber eyes pierce her and suddenly she is pulled into the spirit world.

Asami still sat with her back against the door. Korra had moved over to the small bathroom, she could hear the Avatar groan and water pour.

“Are you okay?” Asami said in a soft voice.

“I can handle it.” Korra groaned. “This is not the first time I heal myself.” Asami looked at her wife as she walked out clutching her hand to her chest. The Avatar walked over to the bed and sat down. Her blanket was gone and Asami blushed at her wife’s appearance.   
“Shouldn’t you cover yourself?” Korra stared out into nothing and shook her head. 

“Anything that touches it make it worse.” The Avatar laid back into bed with a sigh. The ceiling was painted, a dragon back at her. The beings eyes was a dark amber colour. Korra lost herself in the creature’s mystical glare. A hazy cloud appeared around her, she transcended into the spiritual plane and a deep voice roared.

“Remember who you are.” Korra sat up. She was sitting on a grassy field in the spirit world. The large serpent from the ceiling soared above her. It looked down with the same mystical glare and a male voice roared.

“Remember who you are Avatar Korra. You have lost your path, you have to find it again. Without you the world will be lost.” A low rumble rolled over the tranquil field. Korra stood up and looked around, she felt the serpents anxiety as the sky darkened. 

“RUN!!” Korra didn’t think twice as the command came. She sprinted towards a wall of trees and into a vast forest. She had learned to not question how the spirit world worked, it was just to go with the flow. The forest changed, a large wave crashed down upon her and she gasped even though the impact did not affect her breathing. Something was hunting her, something cold and dark. This something wanted to hurt her.   
Korra swam, her life depended on her ability to move forward. But something pulled her in, away from the cold. A whirlpool swept her in. Just as sudden as the sea had swept her in it was gone. Now she stood in nothing, a darkness filled with pain. She screamed. 

“KORRA!” hands grabbed her shoulders and she opened her eyes. Lin’s green eyes was concerned, her grip tightened even though the avatar had opened her eyes.

The room moved in such weird ways. Korra pushed Lin away and turned to the side and threw up. 

“Korra?” Lin said and firmly put her hand on her hip. 

“Let me breath. I will try and tell you what just happened.” Korra laid back again staring up at the dragon. Find her path again. That was her first mission. Or rather second, she had to explain to Lin and Asami. But just as she opened her mouth Azula entered.

“Lin, Asami. OUT.” Lin glared at the firebender.

“WHAT!?” Lin shouted

“I have to speak to Korra alone, we will come out shortly.” Lin sighed, got out of the bed and grabbed a struggling Asami. 

Azula paced in the bedroom. She didn’t say anything, just walked, back and forth. Finally she stopped and sat down on a chair. 

“He forced you inside the spirit world. Didn’t he?” Korra tiredly looked at the firebender.

“What? Who? The dragon?” Azula nodded.

Silence followed. Korra had never been forced inside the spirit world. She had entered it but never been pulled inside. 

“Who is he?” Korra tried to remember his voice. He had sound familiar and it struck her like lightning. “ZUKO?!”


	37. Pathfinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is driving them further down the Tower, on their way down Azula tells a tale of the Original benders.

Korra pulled a blanket around herself and sat up. Azula shook her head and chuckled. Dark clouds rolled in from the sea and a lightning lit up the entire room. One, two, three. A loud crackling rumble echoed from the sea. 

“Zuko? As in Lord Zuko, your brother?” Azula nodded, chuckled again and let out a sorrow filled sigh.

“Katara was one of his best friends. It hurt him in a way I can’t put words to describe, her decent into madness changed him as well.” She paused, another high crackle rolled in over them. This time it was closer. Azula stood up and waved at Korra.

“A storm is closing in, we should retreat lower in the tower. When the wind increases it tends to sway a bit up here.” Korra got up, but Azula held her hand up. “Drop the blanket.” Korra frowned.

“If I don’t want to.” Korra growled.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. I told you to use it, not to abuse it.” Azula smirked.

Korra followed the fire bender down the stairs, lower and lower. The lower they got the heat increased. They had to be close by the volcanos core. 

“How can this tower be so close to the volcano without crumbling?” Korra asked as she descended the stone steps. They had started cold, but just as everything else they had increased in warmth. 

“It is said that the catacombs which this tower is built upon once harboured one of the Fire nation’s largest dragons. Tianshe, before the great wars of the nations. People looked to the original benders for protection, Dragons, Flying Bison and Badgermoles. The descendants of the people living atop the water lion turtle eventually learned to waterbend by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides of the ocean; they learned how to simulate the effect themselves. You see water benders never had the spiritual guidance of a spirit animal. They are independent and less spiritual than any other Nation.” Korra had learned all this while she fought Vatu in the spirit world. But she wasn’t sure where Azula was going with this story. Before she could ask they entered the catacombs, a gigantic hall with a roaring fire at the centre. 

“Fire? Really? Don’t you think it is hot enough?” Korra said, she stopped in her track when she saw Lin and Asami. Both dressed in light clothing. Lin in just a pair of big shorts and Asami in a long red see-through robe. Korra groaned as her erection returned. It pressed up against her stomach and she whimpered. 

Asami walked over to a pelt beside the fire. She laid down and spread her robe and legs. Korra loved the sight, not just because of Asami’s beautiful body, but also her subservient attitude overall. She had been so against this in the beginning. Now she invited to it. To serve her in any way she needed.

“Please before that Sami, get on your knees.” Asami smiled a bright smile towards the Avatar and moved quickly to her knees. Korra walked closer. “Open wide.” Asami complied and with a loud moan Korra let the none-benders lips close around her limb. So soft and moist. It was wonderful. Just as she was about to grab Asami’s head Lin grabbed her hands.

“She will serve you, no force, no touching. If you want to learn to control yourself, let her do the work and just enjoy.” Korra struggled at first, but when her words sank in she calmed down. Asami’s mouth was the best place she had ever experienced so far. Lin’s grip tightened and Korra felt the earth benders limb rise between her legs. She moaned as Lin leaned in.

“Do you want it?” Korra inhaled deep.

“Yes please.” Korra exhaled and Lin put some weight on her grip.

“Kneel, Asami you stay on Korra’s cock while she serves me.” Korra kneeled as Lin pulled her shorts down a bit and let her cock rise against the Avatar’s lips. She opened them slowly and let the salty limb penetrate her mouth. Korra had to concentrate not to bite Lin when Asami intensified her sucking. 

Lin moaned out loud and put her own hands on her back and pushed her pelvis forward. Her cock went deeper till Korra gagged. It was an amazing sound. 

“Good girl. Now on your own, go deeper until you gag.” Korra obeyed and kept lowering her head over Lin’s cock until it met the back of her throat. She gagged several times, but she kept her stomach under control. 

Asami had pushed her fingers inside Korra, it was tighter thanks to the limb but she got them in. A loud moan followed by a gagging sound made Asami smile.

Azula sat in the background watching them, she had been like them in her youth. Eager to get what she wanted and needed. She had gotten her best friend to wife. Ty Lee. She had gone with Suyin to recruit more people to their rebellion.   
Ty Lee was an amazing lover, flexible and loved when Azula took charge. The old firebender took a deep breath as she watched the younger women came closer to climax. Korra whimpered as she came, Lin groaned. The Avatar and Asami licked their lips from juices and swallowed with a smile. 

“What a sight.” Azula said with a smirk. Korra blushed at her old fire bender Master. 

A female servant, with little to no clothes on her body came down the stairs with a tray of food. With the apatite of a Polarbeardog Korra devoured hers, she then laid down in front of the fire. She was glistening with sweat, the heat in the room was nice. Even though she loved her homelands icy winds, she didn’t think less of the Fire Nation’s weather. She watched Asami’s perfect figure, she sat on a cushion, ate her food slowly and with such grace.

“You eat with the grace of a royalty Sami.” Korra said with a smile.

“Everyone can’t be an uncivilized Tribes princess with the table manners of a polarbeardog.” She had noticed the resemblance too. Korra growled just adding to the fact that she was more of a beast than princess from time to time. 

“You didn’t complain when you sucked my dick Princess.” Korra said. Asami dropped her spoon and blushed. “I think you have had enough, come here.” Korra continued. She didn’t have to follow Katara’s rules, but she still wanted respect from Asami.

The heiress rose from hear pillow, looked at Lin. The earth bender kept eating, glancing at Asami and stopped her spoon just by her sharp lips.

“Get going before we decide to punish you for insolence Princess.” Lin smiled to herself. “Serve Korra good and I might let this slip. You have to remember that we are your superiors.” Lin started to eat again as a nervous Asami walked over to Korra. The Avatar was ready for another round. 

“Straddle me.” Korra said and Asami did as told. But just as she was about to fill herself Korra stopped her. “Lin?” Korra looked at her wife.

“Yes dear?” Lin looked back.

“We should remind her about her place right?” Lin nodded and stood up.

“I guess we should.” Lin rubbed herself till her erection was as firm as Korras. “Well easiest way is you in the pussy right?” Lin smirked and was surprised to see Korra smirk back. “Other plans?” The earth bender chuckled.

“I think this smart ass should remember her place. I think we should pound her ass at the same time.” Lin smiled and pushed Asami forward a bit. 

“That will probably be a good thing.” Lin said.

Korra manoeuvred Asami in the right position and firmly pushed her erection against the heiress asshole. She whimpered.

“What will you learn Sami?” Korra asked as she firmly pushed deeper inside her wife. The none-bender twisted a bit but Lin held her firm from behind. A gasp left her as Korra spread her and entered fully.

“To respect my superiors, to think before I open my mouth.” Korra smiled and grabbed her chin. 

“That mouth is good, very good at times. Use it for what you are good at and we won’t have to repeat this.” Lin had gotten into position. Asami tensed up and a firm palm landed on her ass.

“Relax, or this will be more unpleasant than needed.” Lin said.

Korra’s fingers dug into Asami’s chin as Lin tried to enter the reluctant heiress. A deep moan left the older woman as she deepened accompanied by the Avatar. Their limbs was pushed togheter inside Asami who whimpered and struggled with the pain.

“I promise you, when you have learned your lesson I will treat you like the princess you are to me. But I won’t have those sweet lips of yours disrespect me in anyway. When you do I will slam you down and treat you in the same disrespectful way.” Korra pulled Asami closer to her lips. “Understood?” Korra exhaled a breath of cold air over Asami’s lips and covered them in frost. Shivering the heiress replied.

“Yes I understand.” 

Lin started to move her hips, slowly but firmly she pulled out a bit and pushed back in. Asami closed her eyes, but Korra used her blood bending to force them open. Tears drizzled down the heiress face.

“Pain is a good reminder. Isn’t it? I might not be sadistic in the same way as Katara, but I like seeing you learn through the window to your soul.” Asami gulped at the words leaving Korra. She was in control, her eyes watered from the inability to blink. The avatar leaned in and kissed Asami hard and in return was gifted with her wife’s tears drizzling down them both.

“Beautiful” Azula said from her corner. She grabbed the servant girl and sat her down on the floor in front of herself. “You know the drill dear, get under my dress and work.” Korra heard whimpers from Azula’s servant.   
It egged Korra on even more to hear the whimpers and she started to move her hips. In the same pace as Lin, they stretched Asami even more, as they together retracted and then pushed back inside her. With the Heiress mouth occupied only gentle whimpers and gasps left her. The Avatar explored her mouth with her own tongue and held her firm to her own lips 

Lin put her hands on her back, just like when Korra had pleasured her with her mouth. Asami’s ass was tight and reluctant, just the way Lin liked it. She had to admit that the Heiress change in heart towards pain had glad her greatly, now she did not feel ashamed while punishing her. Because deep down inside Asami she liked this. Her whimper changed, slowly both Korra and Lin could her the Heiress anguish change into pleasure. So they increased the pace. 

The Avatar pushed Asami’s face on arm’s length, gripped her throat tightly.

“Come for me whore. Come for me and show how much you enjoy this.” Lin grabbed Asami’s hips and gave one last firm thrust, she growled as she emptied herself. The Heiress exhaled a cry that echoed through the room before collapsing on top of Korra.   
The Avatar caressed her wife.

“You did great. Let me get cleaned and I can reward you for being so good Princess.” Korra said as Lin pulled out. The servant girl who had pleasured Azula helped Lin get cleaned before she disappeared. Asami breath was slow, Korra was still tucked inside her ass. It twitched around Korra’s limb and the Avatar enjoyed it. Lin’s juices felt warm and Korra’s words had made Asami’s heart race.

“Please. More.” The heiress whispered. 

Lin smiled towards Korra and Asami. She had enjoyed this enormously and could probably go another round. 

“I think we should rename her.” Lin said   
Korra caressed Asami’s back, she pushed herself deeper inside Asami again.

“Analwhore?” Korra nibbled on Asami’s earlobe and got a low moan from her.

“Excellent dear, or why not. Princess of whores.” Asami blushed deeply while they called her names. 

Azula rose from her seat.

“This was pleasant, but I am going to bed. Keep on all night if you want. The storm should calm down soon.” The old fire bender entered an adjacent room. Korra pulled out of Asami the second it closed behind them. 

“Up on all four.” Asami looked at Korra with a faint smile. The none-benders hole gaped and Lin rubbed herself. 

Asami gulped as she got up on all fours, she was shaky and bit her lip nervously. Lin tossed Korra a wet rag which the Avatar swiftly cleaned herself with. She had yet to cum but she had improved on her control over her new body. 

Silence filled the room and they could her the storm above them. Korra leaned on her arms and nodded towards Asami.

“What are you waiting for? You like gobbling down this. Don’t you hun?” Asami blushed, she nodded and without a word she took Korra into her mouth again. Lin bended a limb like cage in metal from scraps in the room. Asami’s ass still gaped from the rough treatment earlier. 

“I want this hole open for all to see.” Lin inserted the cage into Asami’s untouched pussy and the Heiress whimpered. It hadn’t been ready for the cold metal. 

“Her ass won’t need one, it is so stretched it might never go back to how it was.” Lin joked 

Asami licked Korra’s limb. It twitched and the Avatar pushed it down a bit.

“Open wide again and this time gag on it.” Asami did as told and took it as deep as she possibly could. “Hold it there and don’t move until your mouth have made me cum. Breath through your nose and work fast.” Korra moaned as the back of Asami’s throat rubbed against her. Lin felt the urge to humiliate Asami further.

“I think I want to try something out.” Lin took a bowl on the table and put it on Asami’s back. The earth bender started to touch herself, rubbed her limb fast and hard. “Every time your mouth speaks out of line you will drink our juices. It will be a standing rule in our home.” Lin looked at Korra.

“It goes for you too love, I will milk every bit or liquid out of you and feed it to you if you step out of line.” Korra moaned out loud as Lin said it. “Such greedy sluts both of you are. I am very lucky. Don’t come in her mouth Korra, let her drink it from the bowl together with mine.” The Avatar smiled grabbed Asami’s hair and pulled her away. The Heiress gasped for air and drooled a bit. 

“Come here.” Korra said without letting go of her hair as she got up and over to the bowl. “Help me cum.” Asami breathed heavy.

“Yes love.” The metal cage in her pussy was uncomfortable and it hurt a bit moving around. But Asami licked Korra and rubbed her limb with a firm grip. The Avatar tighten her own grip on Asami’s hair as she got to work. 

“Good girl, keep going. I am close.” Korra encouraged Asami. 

Lin and Korra almost emptied themselves together. Just seconds apart the two women’s limbs twitched and emptied themselves down into the bowl. The Avatar chuckled as she pulled Asami closer and grabbed her mouth again.

“Now it is time for you to drink.” She insisted 

Lin took the bowl and tilted it above Asami’s face. The thick liquid started to drizzle down, but the earth bender had placed it just a bit off so the liquid didn’t directly poured down her mouth. 

“This is your reward. The most gracious gift you will ever get. The taste of us.” Lin proclaimed. Then she added. “You will enjoy every bit of us, anywhere. Any way we would like. In front of anyone.” Korra inhaled deep as Lin emptied the bowl over Asami’s face, the avatar smeared it, pushed her finger down Asami’s throat until she gagged again. 

“You are ours and ours alone.” She whispered. “Never forget that.” Korra remembered Azula’s story about the original benders. She understood now.   
Korra would not have the luxury of having someone guiding her. She had to find her own path and stop listening to the old teachings of Katara that still rung in the back of her head. Just like the first Water benders lack of guidance she would learn from the world itself how to take it back and bring balance.


	38. Take over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin makes sure Korra remembers the ranks. And in the mist of her diciplin Eska makes her precense known.

The storm still rage on.   
Asami leaned against Korra, the avatar caressed her face gently. Gazing down on the submissive girl in her lap made the Avatar calm. Their hearts beat as one in this moment. She felt no shame, no disgust. Only tranquillity. 

“Thank you.” Korra whispered and nuzzled Asami’s hair. The none-bender giggled and reached her hand to Korra’s face.

“I should thank you.” Asami remarked and the Avatar smirked.

“Should I punish you again then?” Korra asked in a firmer voice. Asami snuggled into her chest.

“If you wish it I won’t struggle.” Asami spoke softly and it made Korra’s heart ache from the love she felt for her. Before she could add something Lin spoke. 

“Another time dear.” Korra looked towards Lin. The earth bender smiled and to Korra’s surprise Lin was ready once more. 

“My turn?” Korra tried to speak without that cocky tone but failed miserable. So Lin’s eyes darkened. The earth bender held her hand out towards them both but it was Asami who reacted. Her body went stiff.

“As much as I love tag teaming our wife Korra, I have plans for you too. Now crawl over here Avatar.” Lin demanded and Korra gulped as she felt Lin ease her bending upon Asami who rolled off Korra and sat up beside her. 

It felt like she was going to be able to go on forever and it felt great. She wanted Korra now. Her mouth, her pussy and her ass. If she could have them all at the same time she would. She inspected her wife’s dark skinned body moving towards her. Those blue eyes, they stared right into her soul. That dark short hair that toned body and the warmth of her lips around her. 

Korra licked her lips and kneeled before Lin. She wanted to act submissive like Asami, but Korra wasn’t she had that fire, that stupid cockiness that always got her into trouble. And before she could act a firm palm landed across her face. The Avatar gasped. 

“Asami is submissive by nature. You on the other hand miss avatar will need a lot more than that to comply. Isn’t that right love?” Lin’s eyes sparkled. 

A low rumble rolled over their heads. The storm was close and Korra was sure she felt the lightning hit the tower. She looked down into the floor, her palms flat to it aswell. 

“What do you want from me Lin?” Korra didn’t look at her.

Lin grabbed Korra’s hair, tugged her closer to herself until Korra got up, she moved her hands to the water benders hips and made her straddle her lap. 

“I want you to sit down dear.” Korra gulped as Lin’s limb slowly entered her. The Avatar inhaled deep. “Now move your hips, grind into me Korra.” Lin ordered. 

Korra did as she was told, she moved herself in a flowing motion. Her legs locked in place like when she trained her water bending. She tighten her pelvis and inhaled deep once again. Her own limb was tucked between Lin’s stomach and her own. It rubbed against them both and it was hard to concentrate. But soon a familiar feeling locked around it and she exhaled a moan. 

“What…” She looked down and saw a metal ring around herself.

Lin leaned in and kissed Korra’s shoulder, firmly took her hands and locked them with her own on her back.

“Keep going avatar.” Lin’s voice was hazy and her grip painful. 

“It hurts.” Korra pleaded.

“This will remind you of your place.” Lin bit down on Korra’s collarbone and enjoyed the painful cry that it caused. “This ring will stay on, not because Katara say so. But because I say so.” Lin proclaimed her rule over them. She was in control, not Korra. 

Korra grinded firmer, trying to get that sweet relief. But it never came, she whimpered as Lin kept biting down on her neck, shoulder and chest. Suddenly she let go of Korra’s arms but the Avatar kept them behind herself.

“Good girl. Show me you can behave and I will give you a present.” Lin smirked. A red colour spread across the Avatar’s face. Lin’s smirk grew. “You liked calling Asami names, I should do the same. But I think you will blush even more if I call you things like. Girl, little one, baby girl.” Korra trembled and closed her eyes. But a painful reminder across her face made her open them again and she whimpered.

“Don’t think you will get away that easily. Every time you close your eyes I will strike your face. So don’t try to hide from me.” Asami sat with her legs pushed to her chest and just watched. Her face still covered in juices, it itched a bit and her eyes where sore but she couldn’t get herself to look away. 

Azula listened closely on the event that unfold behind the closed door. Lin had taken her proper place, without that wench controlling her every action. They would find their own place in all this. It was a mess indeed and she knew when the time came it would be Korra who had to end it all. It was troublesome for such a fine young woman to have to take action towards someone like Katara. But in the end that bitch had to go down. Azula turned to the bed. She had promised Lin’s niece to take good care of her wife. In what way the young air bender didn’t have to know just yet, but they had to be sure that the water bender wouldn’t betray them. The Zuko situation had to wait until the storm was over, then Azula would end her story and explain what had happened.  
Azula approached the bed. Eska tried to get out of the rope around her hands. But Azula wasn’t stupid, she had tricked the young bender to drink the chi-blocking potion. It was handy indeed. She caressed the dark body, hushed her.

“Hush now, we don’t want Korra to come to the rescue. In her current state she would probably accidently impregnate you or something. But considering Katara made that thing between her legs and her plans, your genetic factor wouldn’t matter, only you’re bending.” Azula clawed along Eska’s leg. The Water bender had a gag and the old fire bender didn’t want the Avatar to know who she spent the night with. 

“I guess your tongue won’t be available tonight. That’s shame, but I promise to save it for another time.” Azula lightly slapped over Eska’s hairy pussy. “You like to make your wife lick your hairy pussy. Don’t you?” Eska’s eyes were on fire, she glared and tugged on the ropes. Azula just smiled and put two fingers to the cloth in Eska’s mouth. “If you are quite.” She pushed the cloth deeper, Eska’s eyes watered and she gagged loudly. “I would let you taste mine.” Azula pulled her fingers and the cloth back and Eska took a deep breath through her nose. Her eyes had calmed down and she breathed easy.  
Azula lightly gripped the younger woman’s throat, her nails barely scratched her skin. Leaned in and whispered. 

“I will make you understand one thing. The only one that should be ruler of this world.” Azula’s nails firmly dug its way into Eska’s neck and hissed. “Is Korra. She has the right, the power and I will make sure no one stands in her way to bring back balance to this world.” Eska’s eyes was filled with tears, blood dripped from where Azula’s sharp nails had dug into her dark skin. Azula leaned in and licked away the blood. She was old but she could still play this game, she knew what buttons to push.

“Now let’s get you into position.” Azula had tied a rope around each of Eska’s ankles, she pulled them back to expose both the water benders precious holes. Azula had prepared firm stone dildos made from the very island they resided on. They would fit perfectly in her holes. 

“Now if you want to answer a few questions for me Eska. It will be yes and no questions and you nod once for yes and shake your head for no.” Azula picked up a metal clamp. Without saying anything Azula put it over Eska’s swollen clit. The young woman arched her back and bit down into the cloth. Not a sound more than ragged breathing and tugging on the rope.

“Good girl. I promise to make this as painful as possible to determine your loyalty.” Azula tugged on the clamp watching Eska tremble in pain. It was marvellous to watch. 

“Now to the questions. We start a little basic.” Azula paused, she smiled to herself. Such a drama queen, still after all these years. 

The fire bender gripped the metal clamp with two fingers and gently increased the heat.

“Are you Eska? Daughter of Malina and Unulaq of the Northern Water Tribe, twin sister to Desna?” Eska arched her back and nodded violently. 

“Good. Now to the harder questions. By blood are you related to Avatar Korra?” another violent nod. “Great!” Azula smiled as she saw how moist Eska became from her cruel treatment. She would have a nice talk with Lin’s niece about the legacy of being a Beifong. Before the next question Azula twisted the clamp slightly.

“Are you ready to do what is nesicery to help Korra bring balance back to the world?” Azula purred, leaned in nibbled on Eska’s neck.

Eska mumbled from behind the gag.

“Mwats mnesisery?” She looked at Azula with wide eyes. The fire bender picked up a solid rock dildo. Not so long but thick with a base that would keep it in where ever she decided to put it.

“Have you ever had something in your ass Eska?” the water bender froze. She gulped and firmly started to tug on her ropes. “I take this reaction as a no. Lin and the girls are all about consent, to have a willing partner is indeed thrilling. But considering the circumstances I think this lesson is best taught if you are reluctant dear.” Azula let go of the clamp and put the stone plug against Eska’s asshole. Lightly she pushed. Not a chance this would enter if she wasn’t planning on hurting her a bit. 

 

Korra whimpered every time she pressed herself closer to Lin. The pain was both good and bad. She was held on the tip of orgasm, it had lasted a long time now. Lin hadn’t complained or even mentioned that she was close. Korra threw herself around Lin’s neck, clasping her arms around her.

“Please.” Lin kissed Korra’s neck.

“Not yet.” She said sternly 

Korra grinded firmer, embracing Lin who whispered good girl into her ear and kissed her neck. Finally Korra could feel Lin closing in, she breathed heavier and heavier. But she didn’t cum inside Korra. 

“Knees.” Korra understood and got off Lin and down to her knees. “Open your mouth.” Korra complied aching for the removal of the ring. Lin slowly milked herself into the Avatar’s mouth. When she had emptied yet another load into her wife’s willing mouth she winked at Asami. “Come here sweetie.” Asami crawled over the floor and over to them. “Kiss and share my gift.” Asami and Korra blushed, the Avatar cough and a tiny drop ran down her cheek but before it was spilled Asami licked it up and pushed her lips against Korra’s half open mouth. Her tongue whirled inside the Avatar’s mouth. Tasting and exploring every inch. Lin put her hands on their heads and pushed them closer.

“Enjoy girls.” Lin said with a smile caressing their heads while the two kissed each other passionately. 

A scream made Korra and Asami break the kiss. It came from Azula’s room, Korra got up so fast Asami fell backwards tumbling to her back. The Avatar threw the door open only to find.

“Eska?!” Korra exclaimed 

Azula sighed. Her fun was over.

“Let me explain.” Azula muttered as Lin and Asami’s faces turned up in the doorway aswell.

“This can be fun.” Lin smirked and got an irritated glare from Azula.

The Avatar took a couple of steps closer to bed. Her cousin looked shocked, her eyes red from tears and the base of a plug was visible in her ass.

“We have to know that she is really on our side. We can’t be gentle or nice because she is your family.” Korra walked closer to Eska’s face, remembering the dinner, how Lin had fucked her good while Korra had done Opal.

“You don’t have to explain. I am not a total idiot Azula.” Korra smiled and caressed Eska. “We are family after all Eska. We should bond properly, don’t you think?” Eska’s face turned emotionless and lost the dark shade. A red colour spread across her cheeks when Korra’s dickclit rose again.


	39. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eska is easy to break physically, the hard part comes to her cold mind. But Korra knows her weak spot.

Korra pulled the gag from her cousin’s mouth. Eska whimpered, the avatar enjoyed the pain she inflicted right now. More so than to others. 

“I see we have a traitor in our midst.” Korra smiled. “We have to punish those who take from others. Don’t we, Azula.” The fire bender understood where Korra was going with this. 

“Indeed we must Lady Korra.” The Avatar’s smile grew as she looked down on Eska.

“Do you have anything to say in your defence traitor?” Eska’s eyes darkened.

“Fuck you Korra! Princess in the south, loved by everyone and the saviour! Bite me! You will never take down Katara, she has gone too far to be able to be stopped.” Impulsiveness ran in the family. Korra grabbed Eska’s throat.

“If you think I will lose myself to your childish attempts you are wrong. I will enjoy this.” Korra tightened her grip and held her hand to the plug in Eska’s ass. She pulled it out harshly and pushed it back in until Eska’s screamed turned into whimpering pleas of mercy. Korra pushed it back inside her and left it there. “Untie her.” Azula did what Korra wanted and Eska rolled over into a ball. She shivered and snivelled. 

Korra sat down beside her. Caressing her shoulder, side down to her ass. Playfully she slapped right over the plug. Eska whimpered. 

“Now dear cousin, it is time for you to show how loyal you will be to me and my family.” Korra paused, she sensed Eska’s fear. “Do you wish to follow me and make this world a better place?” Korra leaned down and kissed Eska’s cold cheek. “Or do you want me to find a suitable way to end your right here and now?” Korra grabbed her chin and forced her cousin to look her in the face. “How do you want to play this? A severe punishment now or death.” Eska gulped. 

“Punishment.” The girl whispered. Korra smiled and kissed her lips, at first it was reluctant but then Eska relaxed and let it happen.   
Korra reached down to Eska’s hairy pussy. It was interesting to feel a pussy with this much hair, it was different.

“Dose Opal really enjoy going down on you when you look like this?” Korra asked quite curious. Eska closed her eyes.

“She.. We…” Korra pushed two fingers inside Eska, she was tight. This was her first time. Korra smiled.

“Are you a virgin cousin?” Korra asked, her voice was victorious. Eska bit her lip. 

“I was fucked by your wife remember?!” Eska spat and Korra reacted directly. Her palm landed over Eska’s face. Her lip trembled and Korra smacked her again and again until she was crying. Her finger still tight in Eska’s pussy.

“Do you want something bigger cousin to ease your pain?” Eska didn’t answer so Korra forced her to her back straddled her waist. “Can you feel that? It will good inside you Eska, just tell me you want it and I will give it to you and make you feel really good.” Eska closed her eyes but just like Korra had done with Asami she bended Eskas eyes open. 

“Fuck you Korra! You are just like Katara if you do this.” Lin took a step inside but Korra stopped her.

“She is right.” Lin was about to protest. “Let’s do this like in the old days.” Korra pulled Eska from the bed, bended the rock wall to secure her hands and had her hang from the ceiling. “I think the old text spoke of whipping for bad behaviour. We start with that.” She looked at Lin who just smiled. 

Azula had thought this would play out differently but liked the way Korra took charged. She felt her anger, she just hoped she channelled that in the right way. Of all the things Azula brought Korra picked up a metal rod. It was not so long but she bended it into a thin long stick and without warning struck it over Eska’s naked body. The water benders body jerked forward. She hissed but nothing more. 

“So when you feel like you had enough. Just tell me dear cousin, how much you would like to serve me.” Korra took a deep breath and let the stick dance over Eska’s back. 

Asami stood by Lin, with her arm around her shoulders. Azula had taken a step back and was just watching the Avatar punishing Eska. Red stripes became bleeding stripes. And finally Eska broke, it didn’t take long, Azula thought she would be tougher.   
Lin had seen enough.

“Can you handle this alone? I think I should get Asami a nice bath, the storm must have passed now.” Korra just nodded.

“Take care of her and I will take care of this. If Opal comes home earlier, talk with her and explain Lin.” Korra looked back at her wife with a determined face. 

“I promise.” 

When Lin had left with Asami, Azula turned to Korra.

“I had plans.” Azula said a bit disappointed 

Korra dropped Eska back onto the bed.

“Are you ready to swear your loyalty to me Eska? Or do I have to give you another round?” Eska curled into a ball and whimpered.

“Please. No more. I swear!” Korra tapped on the floor.

“Then kneel before me Eska.” The water bender reluctantly got down on the floor, head bent. 

“Kiss the floor and promise to serve me in any way I need you to. To follow my orders no matter what I ask of you.” Korra felt a slight hesitation in Eska. “PROMISE ME ESKA!” Korra bellowed and her cousin cried out as the metal stick hit the floor beside her. Katara had used fear, it worked but Korra would only use it on those who she knew nothing else worked on. 

“I promise! I promise to serve you Korra, to protect our family better than I have been.” Eska trembled. Korra patted her head.

“Look at me.” Eska whimpered and looked up at her. “I will bring your mother here.” Eska inhaled deep. “I will make her scream in agony, I will make her beg for death and you will grant her that Eska.” Korra caressed Eska’s face. 

“Open wide Eska and serve your new leader.” Azula said triumphant with a steady grip in the water bender hair. Korra’s limb twitched when Eska closed in, her lips parted and her eyes widen when Korra pushed as deep as she could. Azula though her age caught Eska’s hands on her back and held them firm. 

“This is no joyride sweetie. Your throat will remember Korra very well. It will be a constant reminder to who you are.” 

Korra with the help of Azula fucked Eska’s throat raw. He eyes watered and she whimpered loudly every time she was granted a bit of air. When Korra felt bored of her mouth she ordered her up on all four in bed. Just as Eska got into position a newly washed Lin walked in, a swift movement of her hand made the small ring around Korra’s dickclit to fall off, the Avatar kneeled with a groan. 

“I was just going to tell you that it will be more fun if you could cum. I mean you should at least have the right to teach her manner properly love.” Lin kissed Korra who groaned on the floor. “I will help if you want me too.” Asami stood in the opening, she clasped her legs together to try and hide her excitement. 

Korra smiled, she tried to focus but the sudden removal of the ring made her stop for a couple of seconds.

Asami walked over to the trembling water bender with red angry stripes over her back. She sat down at the head of the bed and took Eska’s face in her hands. 

“When you accept that this is good for you, you will start to enjoy it. I resisted at first, but when I finally understood how nice it was. The pain became pleasure.” Eska gulped, Korra stood up behind her looking proudly at Asami. 

“Well said my love. Please help me decide, where should I start?” Lin grinned, Korra had been listening to her way too much it was clear. She leaned back and just watched her girls work together. Azula joined her.

“You must be proud, they have come far.” Lin just nodded.

“Indeed.” She exhaled

 

Korra grabbed the plug in Eska’s ass. She didn’t know what the best way of action was. Leave it in and take her pussy, pull it out and take her ass. She felt like it was too nice to just fuck her. Senna was Malina by law, she could not change that if she didn’t change who was in charge. Lin had asked Korra for forgiveness when she had woken up in the ship and they had left her mother. Whatever Korra would do to Eska, Senna would have to endure tenfold for them escaping. Both from Katara and Malina.   
Then it hit Korra.

“You will take whatever punishment I give you. Right Eska?” Korra caressed her ass firmly, Eska exhaled a whimpering yes. “To start we will leave that plug in you.” Korra signed to Asami to get down from the bed. “Secondly you will be confined to this room, continue drinking that potion that blocks you’re bending and finally.” Korra smirked as she, Asami and Lin followed by Azula was about to leave the room. “We will take care of Opal when she returns in your stead, while you watch and behave.” Eska turned into a polarbeardog and lunge at them but Korra pushed her back with a firm push of air right in the chest. Eska hit the wall with a grunt and screamed when Korra closed the door and locked it. 

Lin followed Korra up the stairs. She had thought it herself, Eska wouldn’t care what happened to her. But Opal was everything to her.

“That was cold and we still have to deal with Suyin. Have you even thought about that Korra?” Lin asked as the ascended the steps. Korra stopped and turned around. 

“That’s your problem.” Lin frowned but agreed in silence to the Avatar’s plan.


	40. When the storm passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the storm passes another erupt inside Korra.

The storm had fully passed, Eska had been calm and Azula had visit her every few hours to make sure she got her chi-blocking potion. Korra trembled lightly, her sleep hadn’t been the best even after all the sexual tension that had been released.

“Hun?” Asami’s voice brought her back to the real world. Korra smiled.

“Yes dear?” 

Asami got up from her chair and walked over to Korra. She sat down into the Avatar lap, they had clothes on and it felt strange not to be skin to skin.

“You are far away today.” Asami caressed Korra’s face and leaned her forehead against the Avatar’s. “What is on your mind?” Korra embraced Asami and nuzzled into her shoulder.

She hadn’t had time to reflect over everything that had played out. She had been going through the stuff Lin had been able to bring when they fled from Zafou and her father’s polarbeardog headdress had been among them. The hand she held her cup in trembled as she thought about it. Her father’s bright eyes looked back at her where ever she looked.   
During the event of her father’s death she had no time to react, Mako’s balls and then her confinement. There had been no time to reflect that the man who had raised her wasn’t here anymore. Korra snivelled and it brought her back again, Lin had sat beside her. Her cup had tipped soaking the table in tea, her hand was burning from the hot beverage. Lin held a chunk of ice to her hand and talked slowly.

“This would happen eventually. Things have progressed fast and she has finally landed.” Lin’s hand held the ice steady against Korra’s. The Avatar felt tears staining her cheeks. She couldn’t stop crying. 

“Let her get it out. But be prepared to hold her back, because now that she realises what have happened. The next step is uncontrollable anger, considering who she is I think the chi-blocking tea can be a good idea.” Azula spoke wisely and Asami got up from Korra’s lap but the Avatar pulled her back and held her close. Azula took out a small bottle from the inside of her robe and with a nice plop sound she undid the bottle cap and handed it to Asami. “Four drops will be enough. It is approximately 24hours per drop. Her chi will be blocked for four days. During which she can be as angry as she wants without hurting anyone.” Azula said and watched as Lin caressed Korra’s arm and Asami softly spoke.

“Open your mouth dear and stick your tongue out.” Korra didn’t hesitate, she did as told and reached her tongue out. One, two, three and four drops landed. She retracted it and swallowed.

“Good girl.” Lin said while caressing Korra’s burnt hand. 

Her will wasn’t her own. She heard them speak, order her to open her mouth and she did. She felt the block seconds after she swallowed. It was for the best. Lin dried her tears, Asami kissed her head and rested against her shoulder.

“I am here. You don’t have to hold back anything.” Korra embraced Asami, held her close. Inhaling her scent letting her wall break. It was like a flood of emotion hitting her like a rock. Her heart ached and she screamed into Asami’s shoulder. Lin pulled them both close and hushed Korra softly.

“We are here. We are not going anywhere.” 

 

Azula left them alone, she had done what she could and she needed to see to the prisoner. She walked all the way down again and these damned steps reminded her that she wasn’t twenty anymore. Her joints ached for every step she took and she sighed when she finally stepped down from the last step.

“Let’s see how our little ice queen is feeling.” Azula unlocked the door and found Eska in bed. She was sleeping, the poor soul probably didn’t know if it was day or night. Azula pulled the blanket off her and the water bender growled in her sleep.

“Opal. I am not going to play your games today.” Their plan would be perfect, if Korra is able to keep true to her word about Opal it would mean it was just up to Lin to keep Suyin off her until Eska broke completely and became their allied. Katara and Malina have been whispering into Eska’s ears for years, since she was a little girl. She wouldn’t crack if it wasn’t for Opal. Azula knew that. 

Azula sat down beside the sleeping Eska. She caressed the water benders back and gently touched the marks left by the metal stick. The girl whimpered in her sleep. It would be fun to play even more with her, but Azula didn’t have the right. She was just here to see if the present Lin left with Eska still was in place and it was. A chastity belt in metal. Azula tugged on it until Eska opened her eyes.

“Enough!” but when she saw who it was and where she was she froze. “Sorry.. I was dreaming, please.” Azula liked this less aggressive side of Eska. She could play on it.

“Well I might consider it.” Azula said and caressed Eska’s face. “If you help me with something.” Azula smirked. “You want me to be nice to Opal. Right?” Eska’s eyes turned dark. It was her weakness, but also her strength. The girl was Eska’s whole world. 

“So you will make me do something I don’t like to feel good?” The water bender frowned. But to her surprise Azula shook her head.

“I would like you to consider your choices. Either you continue to fight this, or you start to accept it. Like it or not there will always be someone deciding how your daily life will look like, a boss at work, your parent, your partner. Or in this case someone who will become the ruler of this world. Korra.” Eska frowned again. “If you could choose between Katara and Korra who would you follow?”

Silence followed.  
Eska loved Opal, she really enjoyed the company of Opal’s mother over her own. Ever since Desna…   
She closed her eyes. So many sons had been lost during Katara’s rein. So many families had been torn apart and picked up by Katara as her personal toys. 

“I guess if you give me the chance to choose. Korra.” Azula caressed Eska’s bruised body. 

“You are strong and will be a valuable warrior in the war to come. Just remember to pay Korra the right respect and enjoy the time you have with her. It will pay off in the end. Trust me.” Azula rose and left the water bender to think. But she would be back.

Asami had never seen Korra like this. Happy and anger. That was her emotional range, but sadness and sorrow wasn’t something Asami couldn’t associate to her wife. Lin and she had helped Korra to bed, the Avatar had just closed her eyes and fallen asleep. It was just after breakfast so there would be a long day ahead for Asami without Korra.   
Her breakfast was cold when she got back and she didn’t really want to eat anything. 

“Finish your breakfast dear.” Lin sat on the long side of the table, one leg over the other, a cup of tea and the Republic City’s newspaper resting in her lap. She hadn’t even lifted her eyes to look at Asami.

“I am not really hungry and it’s cold.” Lin sighed and folded the paper, took a sip of her tea and put the cup down.

“Have you forgotten what Korra did to you in that restaurant? When you didn’t want to eat your food?” Asami looked down into her lap, her hands entangled nervously scratching.

“I do remember.” She answered

“Will I have to get the ring gag and force-feed you like before or have you grown and will eat it like a good girl. With Korra sleeping I can discipline you without being distracted.” Asami grabbed the bowl and started to eat. “Good girl.” 

Asami finished her breakfast and brought it to the counter, the water was lukewarm while she washed them. She drifted of and didn’t realise Lin had gotten up from her seat and now stood behind her. She embraced the heiress from behind and kissed her neck.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked 

“Korra, us…. If I had just complied from the beginning maybe it hadn’t been like this.” Lin turned Asami around. 

“Katara had a plan from the beginning. Tonraq was a threat on her rein, fear is her game. You know that. If I could turn back time, I would… I would have tried to save him. I was angry, I took it all out on them. I forgave Korra for being with that fire bender but it can still get to me that she liked being with him. Those day I take another breath and keep on going.” Asami leaned in and nuzzled Lin.

Asami felt Lin get excited. Her limb grew between her and the earth bender groaned. 

“For spirit sake.” But Asami immediately got down on her knees. “You don’t need to.” Lin reached down but Asami had already pulled down her pants.

“I want to. This is what I can help with right now. Let me help.” Asami licked her lips and opened her mouth.

Lin moaned out loud as the heiress took her into her mouth. It had been so much easier if she could control this better, but it hadn’t been Katara’s thought to make it easy. Asami’s tongue swirled around her limb and Lin lost herself in pleasure slowly started to move her hips. Asami gagged but kept her hands on her back letting Lin ease some of her frustration. 

“Open wide, reach your tongue out.” Asami did as Lin told her while the earth bender rubbed herself into Asami’s mouth. “Don’t swallow directly, just keep it there till I tell you to swallow.” Lin ordered. A red colour spread across Asami’s face as Lin moaned loudly. She looked down at her wife and caressed her face. “Swallow.” Asami did as told.

“Thank you.” Asami blushed as Lin leaned down and kissed her head.

“You are welcome. Let’s go check on Korra, she can’t be sleeping all day.”


	41. A short nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is asleep and Asami and Lin misses her.

The bed rocked a bit when Lin and Asami claimed in beside a sleeping Korra. She did not wake up immediately so Lin spooned her from behind and Asami leaned on her arm and caressed Korra’s face.

“Hey sleepyhead. We are bored and Azula is all work no play.” Asami kissed Korra’s nose. 

Korra snuggled into Asami and yawned. It felt like she had slept for hours.

“How loooooaaang?” Korra yawned. 

“About 45minutes.” The Avatar groaned and Lin kissed her back.

“We missed you.” Lin whispered.

“You can’t even handle 45minutes without me.” Dramatic pause. “The world is doomed.” Lin chuckled into Korra’s shoulder and Asami giggled. 

Lin wished she had started like this. Playful, funny and happy. But her upbringing had taught her to take what she want. No matter who she hurt or how much it hurt them. As long as they feared the Beifong family, Katara was happy which meant she would leave Lin alone. 

“If I could do this all over. I would.” Lin kissed Korra’s shoulder. 

“We can’t turn back time. Spirit’s I wish I could to but all we can do is to make sure our future will be better.” Korra’s words surprised even herself. 

“Wow. I think we will have to look out with this one Asami.” Lin chuckled and Asami added.

“Yep she will be dangerous.” Korra groaned.

“Come on!” Korra muttered and playfully pushed Asami.

They laughed together, not like before. This was different, it was true happiness. Asami snuggled down beside Korra, Lin wrapped them in a blanket.

“So let’s take a quick nap and then we could address what to do next girls.” Lin held her arm around Korra and locked her fingers with Asami. “The future is ours we just need to work together and protect each other.” Lin yawned and felt how tired she really was. “Just a short nap.” She said and leaned against Korra’s shoulder. 

Korra and Asami nuzzled close with Lin’s strong arm around them.


	42. A bonding experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Korra and Asami's bond keeps growing Malina and Senna's grow further apart.

Lin snored loudly into Korra’s ear. The Avatar grunted in her sleep and glared at her wife who slept nicely beside her. She loved Lin but this side of her harder to like. 

“Lin.” The older woman just tightened her grip around Korra, Asami pushed her head against the Avatar who now was locked in between the two. 

“You wanted to sleep. So sleep.” Lin complained 

“If you could stop with the noisiness I could. But you have been snoring none stop for 30 minutes.” Korra stated, it didn’t go well with Lin. The earth bender gently pinched the Avatar’s nipples. 

“I keep you warm while you nap and all you do is complain.” Lin whispered into Korra’s ear while firmly pinching her nipples. The Avatar whimpered loudly and squirmed against the Earth Bender.   
Lin smiled big when she saw Korra’s limb twitch and rise. It pushed against Asami who opened one eye and smirked.

“Are you two playing without me? That’s not fair.” Asami reached down and grabbed Korra’s erection. The Avatar moaned as her wives simultaneous stimulated her. Lin moved back a bit and let her erection push against Korra’s ass. 

“Ahhh…” Lin let go of Korra’s nipple and caressed her neck. Firmly she grabbed her throat and with her free hand Lin manoeuvred herself in between Korra’s folds. Their stimuli had made Korra soaking wet. Asami rubbed the Avatar slowly. “Ahhh please.” Lin smiled and tightened her grip.

“You let us take care of you.” Lin slowly moved her hips. “Just lay here and let us use you.” Korra struggled against Lin at first. But soon she relaxed and moaned. Asami turned to the side and kissed Korra deep, still with her hand around the Avatar’s erection. But just as Korra started to enjoy herself Lin pulled out, kissed her cheek and got out of bed.

“What!?” Korra exhaled, Lin had pulled her pants up and grabbed a new tank top from the dresser. Asami had got out of bed as well. Korra had never felt so cheated. She laid down on her back and starred into the ceiling. Her dickclit was stood firm, it twitched and Korra groaned. 

“I will have to leave for a couple of hours. Kya and Suyin is on the way back but they need to take the long route which mean I have to meet up.” Korra looked to the side.   
“Is Opal with them?” Lin smirked when Korra asked. 

“I believe so.” The earth bender said.

“Will you be able to make Suyin understand?” Asami asked as she pulled a tight green dress over her head. She hadn’t been wearing underwear for months and now it was routine. 

“Yes. She is younger than me, Katara made me punish her when she was younger. She will not oppose me.” 

Korra took a deep breath and reached for her pants. But Lin used one of her coiled up cables and snatched them out of her hand. The Avatar frowned.

“What have I done to deserve this!?” her voice was shaky and Lin still felt like she tried to distance herself even though she was aroused.

“You need to calm down. That’s step one. Second is, we need to talk about your father.” Lin tied her boots and gazed to the side. Korra was boiling, her eyes dark and her hands trembled. “And third, I want you to take a warm bath and ask Asami to help you calm down while I am gone.” Lin walked over to Korra, leaned down and kissed her. “No clothes allowed while bathing silly girl.” 

Lin kissed Asami goodbye and left the room. Korra sighed when the Heiress opened the door to the tiny bathroom. The bath was a recess in the floor, probably bended by a earth bender at some points. Asami started to fill it and turned around.

“Come on now sweetie.” Korra got up and smacked Asami on the ass as she passed her. The recess was quite deep, Korra got water up to her breast. It was soothing and warm. Asami kneeled beside the Avatar and let her rest her head in her lap. The heiress massaged her wife’s neck. “Your neck feels like solid rock. You shouldn’t keep this inside yourself. When I lost.” Korra didn’t let Asami finish. She pulled her down, clothes and everything. She made the heiress straddle her. Asami looked into Korra’s eyes.

“Can you stop acting like a child?” Asami chuckled. She leaned in and embraced Korra. “We can take us through this. Together. Just tell me what you need.” Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. Inhaled her scent.

“Just stay like this. I need you close.” Asami nodded and stayed in Korra’s lap. 

The Heiress emptied and filled the bath several times, they sat in the bath together for at least four hours. Their fingertips were so wrinkly that they resembled raisin. But Korra had calmed down, her erection was limp and she breathed slowly into Asami’s hair.

“The arousal potion should be out of your system soon.” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear.

“I can’t even remember how long she said it would last. I only remember pain.” The Avatar kissed her wife’s neck. 

“I am sorry, I couldn’t protect you.” Asami moved her neck to make Korra keep kissing her. 

“I should be protecting everyone.” Korra reached down in the water, rubbing Asami’s clit firmly till she moaned out loud. The heiress rocked against Korra’s fingers and kissed her deep. The water was still hot, and she wanted to stay like this forever. The Avatar moved her fingers slightly down and let them tease the Heiress opening. Korra nibbled on her earlobe.

“Let’s say we are even now.” Korra pushed Asami off her and heaved herself out from the bath. Asami just leaned back looking up at the Avatar

“What!?” Korra reached her tongue out and turned around. She grabbed a towel before she left without a word. 

 

Malina let out everything on Senna as soon as they got back to the North. She didn’t care about the South or Katara. All she cared about was that Senna had made her look like a fool. The Avatar’s mother was stripped naked, hoisted up by her wrist and whipped by Malina. She didn’t use any leather implements for punishment, she used her water bending. She hadn’t been able to learn blood bending. But she exceled when it came to water bending.   
The ten tendrils landed over Senna’s back, over and over again Malina let it strike. But the screams had stopped and Senna hung from her sore wrists, limp like a noodle. Only sign that she still was alive was her snivelling. 

Malina whipped Senna until her arms where sore. 

“Now that we have addressed this.” Malina inhaled deep and took a new stance. The ice floor under Senna changed. A cone of ice rose from beneath her and didn’t stop until it poked at her asshole. A yelp left the shackled woman. “Dose that hurt dear?” Malina walked around to be able to look into the face of her wife.

“No!” Senna said between clenched teeth. The cone rose until blood drizzled down the icy surface. 

“Well I think your poor asshole thinks so, it’s crying blood.” The other woman insisted. 

Senna’s eyes where shut hard, she struggled with the pain.

“Where did your daughter and her wives go?” Malina asked emotionless. 

“I have already told you a thousand times. I have no idea where Korra and the others are.” Senna whimpered when the cone rose further. 

“You are lying.” Malina hissed as she let the ice cone rise further. An agonising cry left Senna. “If you tell me where they are all your pain will end.” Senna opened her eyes.

“My pain will never end. My husband is dead and my daughter is haunted like an otter penguin by a tiger seal!” Senna spat in Malina’s face. 

Silence followed. 

“They have my daughter. Knowing Lin she is probably being tortured right now.” Malina paused for dramatic effect and took a deep breath. “My Unulaq was torn to pieces by your daughter and when we get our hands on her. Your visit here will seem like a vacation in coparisson to what I will do to her!” with that said Malina let the cone shatter and cut Senna’s rope. She fell to the floor, whimpering as she landed. 

“You are a monster.” Senna hissed and held her hands over her head to protect herself. But Malina just put her hand on the other woman’s head.

“Will I have to force you or will you serve me willingly tonight Senna?” Malina asked emotionless. Senna trembled when Malina pushed her head down until her forehead touched her wife’s bare toes. 

“Have you ever had me willingly Malina?” Senna asked back.

“Kiss it.” Malina demanded and pushed her toes into Senna’s face. Unwillingly the woman complied.


	43. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks lose when Eska gets to a chi-blocked Korra.

The scene before her was a barren white wasteland. The snow was stained red. Eyes of her dead parents starred back at her. They were strung up on ice walls, the way Katara liked displaying her enemies. She tried to scream but she had no voice. The wind howled at her when she tried to get up. But she feel down, the snow bothered her. The cold bothered her.   
Asami kneeled beside Katara. Collared tightly, small puffs of air left her bent head. Korra wanted her to raise her head, to see her eyes. But she didn’t.   
Lin was carried to one of the display walls. Katara smiled at her stepdaughter as she too where strung up. Korra’s heart ached, it hurt so much seeing the people she loved getting hurt. 

She wanted to run to Lin’s aid. But her wife’s eyes told her not to.

“I have decided to take you two in. Because Lin have shown over and over again that she is not capable to take care of young defiant girls.” Katara looked younger, Korra couldn’t understand how the water bender could have achieved the sudden youth change. “You will serve me better than you served Lin.” Katara nodded towards Malina who had brought Lin out together with another hooded person. Malina whipped up some snow and shaped it to a blade. She held it to Lin’s throat and slit it slowly.

Korra had been resting on the sofa in the large living room. She sat up and cried out. Asami rushed in.   
In her confused and sleepy state the Avatar jumped Asami. She held her to the floor, hands around her neck. Asami wheezed and tried to speak Korra’s name. But in vain. She couldn’t breathe but stayed calm trying to look into her wife’s eyes. But they were dark, like she wasn’t really there.

“KORRA!” Azula screamed and threw a fist full of fire into the Avatar’s side making her fly over the room and hit the wall with a thud. With fists still afire Azula approached the Avatar. “What in the world would make you go this crazy Korra?” one of Azula’s many female servants tended to Asami while the old fire bender slowly moved closer. Korra growled and lunched herself over Azula, but even though the fire bender was old she once again threw a fist full of fire right into her chest. Korra groaned, kneeled for a sec and then she was up and on her rampage again. Two tall and muscular women rushed past Azula on either side of her and grabbed Korra’s arms, pushed her to the wall and held her in place. Azula walked up to them, grabbed Korra’s face and slapped her hard. Her eyes glared at Azula and she spoke for the first time.  
“I will end you! YOU AND ALL YOUR FOLLOWERS! Asami will never be yours! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL END YOU KATARA!” Azula took a step back.

“I see. Bring her down to the room beside the gloomy water bender have a bed with restraints. Tie her down and wait for me there. Don’t leave her side.” Azula followed the servants that carried out Asami.

Korra thrashed in her restraints and cursed the two women who carried her down. “I don’t care that you two look like polarbeardogs! I will beat you down with my bare hands!” her body was soaked in sweat from the struggle but she kept going like there was no tomorrow. The two women wore light clothing, dark red jumpsuits and broad black collars. Their heads didn’t have a single hair. When Azula heard the Avatar’s screams she sighed. Asami was out of harm’s way and Lin had been informed. She wanted to come back right away but there was trouble at her end as well. 

“They haven’t called in. I don’t know where they are and Katara’s goons are everywhere.” Lin had said during the short call.

It would probably be good if Korra was kept in restraints for the night. But Asami had woken up just as she was carried down and wanted to follow. But Azula could see that the Avatar couldn’t take any visitors right now. The older woman sat down on a stool beside the bed. She took out a black hood and pulled it over Korra’s head. At first the Avatar’s distress increased, but she soon calmed down. Azula kept quite until she had calmed completely.   
When Korra’s breath was calm enough Azula spoke.

“Do you know who I am Korra?” the avatar tensed up. 

“Do you think I am stupid?!” Azula smirked and wanted to say something funny but she inhaled deep and continued.

“That’s not the point right now. I want to know if you know who I am Korra.” The avatar strained against the bonds. 

“AZULA! YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!” Korra shouted 

The fire bender put her hand on the young Avatar’s chest. She let out a gentle heat with her bending until she felt Korra calm down again.

“What I will tell you will probably make you very upset. But. Right now your mind is not your own. It is playing games with you, making it hard for you to know if we are friends or enemies. I will keep this hood on you until you have dealt with the darkness that is trying to pull you down.” Azula felt Korra’s heart race again.

“What are you talking about!? I need to talk to Asami!” Azula let increased the heat through her hand.

“She can’t come right now.” Azula quietly said. 

Korra struggled to remember how she even got here. She had been angry, so angry.

“What have I done?” Korra whispered   
Azula caressed her chest.

“You hurt Asami. You choked her when you awoke from what I believe was a nightmare. What did you dream about Korra? Only by facing that fear you will persuade me to untie you.” It felt like the Avatar’s heart stopped. A gentle pulsating told Azula that she was still breathing. The hood darkened around the eyes. Azula caressed the Avatar’s head with her free hand.

“She killed everyone. She killed father, mother and Lin. She had Asami on her knees. I couldn’t fight her.” The Avatar trembled under her hand. 

Azula had been kind of right. But she needed to touch on another matter too. Lin had addressed the killing of Korra’s father, seeked her guidance. 

“There have gone some time since your wedding.” Korra’s heart rate went up, she didn’t answer Azula. “You must be in so much pain from losing your father and all the drama with Katara.” Korra trembled. “You must be so angry.” Heat rose from the Avatar. Her bending shouldn’t be back, but Azula had seen very powerful bender burn through the Chi-blocking drug fast when emotional. She snapped her fingers and one of her muscle servants handed her a tiny bottle. She uncorked it and moved the hood away from Korra’s mouth.

“Drink. It will be okay. I promise.” Azula tilted the tiny bottle and emptied it into the Avatar’s mouth. She coughed from the foul taste and arched her back. This batch was stronger than the one from before. It hurt as the drug took over her body. “You burn through a drug that should have lasted you for four days. You are not week, as long as you keep to your goal on taking Katara down. Nothing will be able to stop you. Not even her.” Korra breathed slowly and felt the drug burn through her system. It felt like her insides got restrained. 

Azula left her for a while. Korra didn’t know for how long but when she got back the fire bender spoke firmly.

“Close your eyes, keep them shut while I take the hood away.” Korra inhaled deep and shut her eyes so hard it hurt. Something else was put over her eyes. It was another type of fabric that was only placed over her eyes. Azula started to remove her clothes, she used scissors to remove them without undoing the bonds. 

Azula rose from the stool beside the bed, leaned down and planted a kiss on Korra’s head.

“It’s time to sleep. I won’t give you any blanket, it will be cold but I need you to stay sharp. I will soon be back, the door will be locked and you will be safe.” Azula was about to step out when Korra cried out.

“Don’t leave me here alone.” Azula walked back. She sat down on the stool.

“I will stay until you fall asleep.” 

The firebender put her hand on Korra’s chest again. Her body temperature had already dropped and it would be cold down here tonight.   
It didn’t take long before she had fallen asleep. Azula had to check on Asami, she had not been happy when she had been told where Korra would spend the night.

 

Eska had heard all of it. Chi-blocked mentally distressed Avatar meant easy prey. She sat with her back to the wall and heard the door close, three people left. Both servants and Azula. The water bender got up and pushed the dresser to the side. She was very productive the hours she was left alone. A tiny crack in the wall had become a hole. Eska just needed a few more hours to get her way out in the main room and then the locked door would be the next obstacle. But she had picked her fair share of locks, it would be easy. 

Asami laid with her back against Azula.

“What do you want from me? She is sleeping, calmly and we need to give her space or she will be locked around your neck again.” Asami reached for her neck, an angry red mark adorned it after Korra’s fingers. 

“It’s not her fault.” Azula sat down on the bed.

“May I touch you?” Asami turned her head with a frown.

“Excuse me?” 

Azula sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“This once I didn’t mean it in a sexual way. I just have this way with people. Let me put my hand on your hip. If you feel any type of discomfort I promise to leave you alone.” Asami glared at her.

“Fine. Hip, not a centimetre lower.” Azula smiled at her remark. 

“I promise.” The old woman said and placed her hand on Asami’s hip. 

A soothing heat spread from the fire benders palm, Asami gasped in awe of the experience and whimpered when Azula tried to retract it completely. She had won the none-bender over.

“Lin won’t be back until earliest at dawn. I can stay with you all night, I can’t help Korra more than I already have.” Asami moved a bit, the bed wasn’t as large as the one in their bedroom. Azula laid down beside her, moved her hand to Asami’s chest and held it there. The heiress had a night gown on, it felt appropriate. Azula wasn’t here to claim her in any way, she was here as a healer and friend. “Try and sleep now dear. We will help Korra together tomorrow, both of us.” 

 

Eska kicked the last piece of rock out of the way. The tower had been quite for hours, except from her eager digging through the solid rock wall. She had the determination to bring down an entire mountain if it meant protecting Opal. No one, not even the Avatar would threaten her wife without consequences.   
Eska crawled out from the hole, it scratched her back and she gritted her teeth. The sharp edges of the wall scratched the stripes from Korra’s punishment open. She could feel the blood ran down her back. The room was quite, not even a guard. 

“That old fire bender underestimates me.” Eska smirked and moved to the door, on the other side she had her prey. Family or not, Korra would pay for this and Eska hadn’t forgotten Korra fucking Opal either.   
Eska had even broken her metal chastity belt or at least the thinner metal that kept her lady parks locked in. Now she gently picked the lock with the metal piece from it. It was harder than she anticipated, the metal she had broken off the belt was brittle, but after some time the lock clicked and the door rocked open. Eska felt a rush as she entered the room, Korra was strapped down to a bed with a blindfold.

“The spirits must be on my side today.” Eska smiled when she partly shut the door. She had to be able to get out fast if someone approached. But, this place was a prison, she wouldn’t get out untouched. There was no turning back.  
She approached the Avatar, she was sleeping. Eska straddled her chest and felt how she woke up as she put the sharp metal to Korra’s throat. 

“Wake up cuz, I have a present for you.” Eska hissed as she pushed the metal harder down into Korra’s neck.

The Avatar whimpered. Her mind played games on her. It wasn’t Eska’s voice she heard. It was Katara’s. What Korra heard was.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find you? You are mine, Asami is mine and Lin is mine. Thanks to you I will punish them, so badly they will never dare to run away again.” Korra strained against the restrains. She cried out, but Eska covered her mouth. She turned around to listen if someone was coming down the stairs. No one there. 

“Calm down. I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” Eska placed herself over Korra’s face. She wanted to humiliate her cousin, she relaxed and let her urine flow down over the Avatar’s face. The broken metal cut Korra’s face open, she cried out again and Eska got off her. “Shut up!” Eska struck her cousins face. “Do you like that? Pain? What if I stab you? Would you like that too?” Eska was so focused on Korra making sounds that she didn’t realise movement outside the door.

 

Asami slowly moved Azula’s arm away, a cry had awoken her. She was sure it was Korra. Slowly she moved down the staircase carved out from the volcano. One door was open slightly and Asami heard Eska’s words. She trembled when she approached. Something gleamed in there and a memory cut through her. In her memory it was she who held a sharp metal object to Korra, but in reality right now was Korra in real danger. The heiress waited till Eska got closer to the door, with the hours and hours of martial arts training her mother made her do as a teen she kicked the door open swung open and hit Eska in the back. It hit the air out of her for a second and it was all she needed take her down. With a firm grip by the hair she smashed Eska into the bed Korra was restrained to. The water benders head hit the softer part of the bed but it was enough. The sharp metal object was scent flying, while Eska tried to get up Asami grabbed the object and firmly imbedded it into Eskas palm. 

The pain in her head was nothing compared to her hand. The heiress had stabbed her hand with the metal.

“Ahhhh!” Eska tried to reach it but Asami kicked her in her stomach hard.

“We gave you a chance! You cold-hearted bitch!” two strong arms locked around Asami, one of Azula’s polarbeardog sized women had her held down.

“Calm down miss! Lady Azula is on her way.” Azula shouted orders a couple of levels up, but they were clear. Separate them.   
Asami fumed with anger. 

“Let me go you beast! I have the right to hurt that monstrous woman! She is an enemy!” the woman carried Asami out of the room, the other woman grabbed the metal piece lodged in Eska’s palm and pulled it out then carried her back and tied her down. 

“I am constantly finding myself with total idiots. WHY DIDN’T YOU PATROL DOWN HERE!?” Azula threw her hands in the air. The woman holding Asami looked away and didn’t answer. Azula pointed on her. “We will have a talk when we have gotten Asami calm.” The tall woman gulped but carried the struggling none bender up the stairs again.

After calming Korra and patching her face up Azula turned to the servant woman who was left. 

“Leave your post down here and it will be the last thing you do.” The woman stood outside Korra’s door when Azula entered Eska’s room. The water bender was bleeding from her face and Azula saw that the chastity belt was broken, her plug had been removed and she had dug a hole on the wall.

“I am surrounded by idiots. But I will never underestimate you again dear Eska.” Azula took the rest of the metal chastity belt away. It was broken so no need to keep it on. 

She left Eska whitout a word even though the woman pleaded for forgivness and that they needed to show Opal mercy. 

“Young people these days are totally mental.” Azula stopped as he saw a pair of feet she knew very well.

“Wouldn’t you have done the same dear? For me?” Ty Lee looked down at her with a smile.

“True. How come you are back already?” Azula took the last steps with ease and embraced her wife.

“Lin scent me. She was needed out there and she believed you needed me, she was right.” Ty Lee followed her wife into the room where Asami struggled against her bonds. With a simple tap on the forehead by Ty Lee Asami relaxed closed her eyes.

“Sleep, you will be needing your strength tomorrow.” Azula hummed approvingly.

“I almost forgot how scary you are.” Azula stated.


	44. Protecting what’s need protecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! INCEST
> 
> Lin makes sure Suyin willingly bends the knee to Korra

Azula kept the three girls apart for almost a week. Asami had tried to get out of her room twice to get to Eska and the water bender had attacked two guards as they helped her to take a bath. 

“I am too old for this Lin.” Azula held the phone to her ear and sighed. Ty Lee sat beside her wife on the desk with her hand gently rubbing a point on Azula’s neck to calm her down.

“Asami is so angry on Eska and believe me I understand. But Korra laid down the rules, no one touches Eska until Opal arrives.” Azula spoke with tired voice.

“Asami stepped out of line. I am happy she did but she should have accepted the consequences of her actions. You are trying to protect her. Make her understand that if you aren’t too tired.” Azula frowned at Lin’s words.

“I still have some fire in my blood. But I need guidelines, we have very different ways when it comes to punishment Lin.” Azula relaxed and leaned back in her chair, smiled at Ty Lee who had moved her robe over to expose the parts that Azula loved the most. She let the phone rest between her ear and shoulder reached out and caressed Ty Lee’s thigh while Lin started to talk about how she was going to discipline Asami. 

Azula lost herself in her wife, nodding her head and replying with hums and mutter. Lin noticed that she didn’t listen.

“And then I want you to give her as a gift to Malina in the North to exchange for Korra’s mother.” Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s thigh until her wife whimpered.

“WHAT?” Azula exhaled a tiny flame

“Ohhh have Ty Lee left now so you can listen to what I have to say?” Lin smirked

Azula growled at her end.

“I am listening. And for your information I can fuck my wife and talk to you at the same time.” Lin gagged at the other end but then laughed.

“I believe you! No more mental pictures thank you very much.” Lin laughed hard and had to take deep breath before she could continue. “Asami doesn’t answer well to physical punishments. She likes it far too much, you have to humiliate and fuck her mind.” Azula scribbled down things on the notepad in front of her. 

“So if we made her drink a lot of water during dinner but didn’t let her go to the bathroom and then clean whatever mess she makes with her mouth.” Azula heard Lin gulp at the other end. 

“Yes..” Lin said a bit strained by the image of Asami licking up her own urine. 

“That would be a good way of punishing her?” Azula asked with a smirk.

“A very good one yes.” Kya stepped in and looked at Lin. Her pants had a large bulge and she her hand was on its way down. Before Lin could follow her intent Kya got on her knees. The earth bender tried to resist but Kya mouthed, “Please let me help.” Lin nodded and leaned back in her chair while the water bender used her tongue to ease some of her frustration being away from her wives. Kya’s pushed two fingers inside Lin while using her mouth.

“Azula.” Lin struggled to keep her voice steady.

“Yes?” the firebender rarely heard her use her name in this matter. “Is something wrong Lin?” 

“Promise to take care of them. I need to go.” Lin hung the phone up and put her hands on Kya’s head. 

“That was a close one. She would have had my ass if she knew I did this while talking to her.” Kya just mumbled with her mouth full. “I haven’t felt your lips in years. Remember when Katara caught us, she beat us so bad you didn’t even dare look at me.” Kya dried her face with the back of her hand and smirked at Lin.

“You still have the scar after the cane?” Kya asked and pulled up her dress till a sharp line adorned the back of her thigh. Lin caressed the water benders scar. 

“I have one from that day, but that is just one of many that she left on me.” Lin pulled Kya closer. “We don’t have to be afraid of her anymore, we can do whatever we like now.” The water bender inhaled deep and arched her back when Lin pulled her dress up. Kya put her hands on Lin’s neck, slowly massaging her old friend. 

“I was never afraid of her.” Kya moaned when Lin leaned into her pussy and blew some air on the water benders private parts. 

“You are a bad liar Kya, you are still terrified.” Lin kissed Kya’s thigh teasingly. “You followed her because she is your mother.” Kya wanted to push Lin away but the Earth Bender held her firm. “She hurt you the most and didn’t even care how much you hurt.” Kya struggled against Lin.

“Stop talking about her.” Lin pulled down Kya into her lap.

“We will never heal from the wounds she inflicted if we don’t face them. She was like a mother to me, she held me, bath me, fed me like one of her own.” Kya leaned against Lin. She trembled.

The water bender snivelled. She didn’t want to cry in Lin’s presence, she had been her mother’s rehabilitator of traitors since she was a young adult. In the beginning, before Bumi.. She had liked it.   
Kya broke free from Lin and stood up. She wasn’t ready for this kind of heart to heart yet. 

“I can’t do this Lin. I just can’t.” Kya slammed the door behind her.

“I will be here when you can.” Lin whispered and leaned back in her chair. Kya’s lips had mostly teased her, she still had a hard on and it was frustrating that she didn’t have Korra or Asami’s lips close. 

It hadn’t been easy to find allies. Suyin and Izumi had reached out and was on their way. Peoples fear ran deep, but so did some peoples hatred for Katara. A low knock made Lin pull up her pants and clear her throat.

“Um… Come in.” Lin said. The door swung open to her office. A tall naked raven haired girl walked in. She wore a metal collar. “Kuvira. How can I be at service?” Lin knew exactly how she wanted to serve her. 

“I am very grateful that you and Kya got me out of that place. I just don’t understand why?” Kuvira had struggled a bit in the beginning. She tried to top Lin but she took that out of her fast.

“We need as many good benders as we can get our hands on to take down Katara.” Lin stated simple. “Come closer please.” Lin added and Kuvira hesitated. “Do you want me to repeat my treatment of you from the night we took you in Kuvira?” 

The younger woman walked over to the desk. Lin stood up.

“Be so kind and bend over the desk dear.” Kuvira leaned down. “Good girl. I have a hard time being away from my dear wife’s, lucky me we got you from that horrible place in the south.” Lin caressed Kuvira’s back.

“I am very grateful.” Kuvira repeated

“Good, I will reward you for being so grateful.” Lin rubbed her erection against Kuvira. The young earth benders back had signs of a good beating. Just as Lin was about to push inside the door opened. 

“For spirit’s sake Lin!” Suyin turned around and held her hand over her eyes. 

“SU!” Lin pulled her pants up. “HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?” Lin bellowed. 

Kuvira just laid there, not sure if she was allowed to move. A soft touch on her ass made her yelp. 

“Leave us Kuvira.” The earth bender gulped as she got up and passed Suyin. 

“I am sorry Su.” Kuvira turned to her and received a firm palm over her face. 

“Leave us. I don’t have time for your stupid words right now.” Su said without looking at her. 

The door closed behind them, Su just looked at Lin.

“Are we really doing this?” Su closed her eyes.

“Do you want to see your family safe and sound? Or do you want them to be breeding pets for Katara?” Lin leaned against the desk.

“Of course not! Izumi is furious and Katara have already taken over and burnt down the capitol.” Suyin raised her voice.

“Calm down. How is Opal?” Lin asked not looking directly at Suyin.

“She is worried about Eska. She disappeared when we came to the Fire Nation.” Suyin walked over to the chair behind the desk and sat down. “How did you get this airship? And where dose Kuvira fit in? She betrayed us.” Suyin opened one of the drawers in the desk. 

“Kya acquired it at the rehabilitation centre and I have made sure Kuvira will stay loyal. I will personally keep an eye on her.” Lin paused, she needed to address the Eska issue. “And.. Eska… She is not missing.” Suyin turned her gaze upon her sister.

“Excuse me?” Suyin stood up.  
“She is with Azula.” Lin said but didn’t turn around to look at Suyin. She didn’t need to, she felt her baby sisters anger stir. Soon she would unleash it on her.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME LIN!? HOW LONG HAVE SHE BEEN WITH YOU!?” Suyin bellowed.

“Calm down Suyin! She has stayed with us since you left.” Lin said calmly and heard Suyin move closer.

“Opal have been devastated over it. She thought that Katara had gotten her hands on Eska.” Suyin’s voice was drenched in disdain. 

Suyin walked up to Lin’s face. Her eyes burnt of intense rage. 

“Do you want to say something Su?” Lin asked and Suyin answered by slapping her hard. 

“How can you be so cold? How can you play the same game as Katara!?” Suyin slapped Lin again and again. Lin let her do it, till the older Beifong grabbed Suyin’s hand in the air, twisted it so hard that Su kneeled. 

“Listen and listen closely dear sister. Katara gave you a hard punishment last time you acted up. But I am not her. I will break you into tiny bits and pieces that you will beg me to pick you back together. I have never harmed you. I do not deny that on her orders I hurt you. But I have always kept you safe.” Lin said calmly still holding the younger Beifong in check. 

“Please let go.” Suyin whimpered

“I have talked things over with Izumi. She gave me her blessing when it came to you. I have free hands when it comes to convincing you of certain things.” Lin continued in the same calm manner. 

“What do you mean!?” Suyin asked 

“Eska misbehaved greatly with us back at Azula’s Island. She has been dealt with, so will Opal and you.” Lin stated. 

“I will destroy you if you touch my daughter!” Suyin hissed.

“I am not going to touch her. That is up to Korra. But the only way to control Eska, is to control Opal and you dear sister. You will behave and I promise to tell Korra to take it easy on Opal.” Lin caressed Suyin’s face. “Just like she did back in Zafou, didn’t you hear her? She wanted Korra again, the Avatar is like a drug. Everyone will want her at the end. She will be the person uniting the Nations. In one way or another.” Lin put some weight on Suyin’s hand until her baby sister whimpered.

“Please. Lin.” Suyin pleaded, her hand felt like it was about to snap. 

“Make me want to forgive you for your obnoxious tantrums.” Lin hissed

“Please! I will do whatever you want!” Suyin closed her eyes and suddenly felt something rub against her face.  
“Anything? Dear sister?” Lin smirked as she rubbed against Suyin’s face. “You have a lot of kids, surely you know how to use your mouth for more than talking.” Lin rubbed harder. “Pull down my pants and use your mouth Su.” 

Suyin tried to take in Lin’s words. She couldn’t. It was… Lin was her sister. But the pain in her wrist overwhelmed her. With her free hand she got Lin’s pants down enough for her erection to be visible. It was interesting and intimidating at the same time. Suyin opened her mouth.

Lin couldn’t believe the sensation of her sister’s lips around her. She grunted and let go of Su’s hand. To her surprise Su didn’t move, rather she intensified her tongue work. She really knew how to suck.

“You have to teach your skills to Korra and Asami.” Lin gasped. 

Suyin took Lin deeper, letting her tongue swirl around her shaft. It had been so long since she had felt something like Sr.   
This was the closest resemblances. Izumi had made it clear to her the first night. If she wanted Sr alive she had to give him up and she had after a lengthy beating from her new wife. Su had started to enjoy the pain Izumi inflicted on her now, the Fire Lord had her routines. Every night before bed, the dressage whip would stripe Suyin’s thighs just to remind her of her place. 

“Ohhh Spirits Su!” Lin exhaled and grabbed Suyin’s head and held it firmly against her crotch as she emptied herself into her sister’s mouth. Lin trembled, it had felt so good. 

Lin took a step back letting Suyin breathe. The younger sister still kneeled and swallowed hard to get everything down. 

“Do we have an understanding Su?” Lin placed her hand on Suyin’s head.

“Yes.” Suyin trembled slightly.

“Do you want to do this again?” Lin smirked and ruffled Suyin’s hair. It was hard to admit, but it had felt great. 

“If Izumi allows it.” Suyin didn’t lift her gaze until the door opened. She trembled slightly when her wife entered.

“Did it go as planned Lin?” Izumi held her hand out to Suyin who took it. The Fire Lord pulled her up and embraced her. 

“We have an understanding.” Lin said 

“Good. I have secured Opal in the holding cell. She wasn’t happy about me slipping that drug in her tea. She is feisty when she wants.” Izumi held Su tightly as she felt the Earth Bender tremble at the name of her daughter. “We all have a part to play in this Su. You have found yours.” 

 

Suyin and Izumi walked arm in arm through the dark Airship. 

“Can I see her?” Suyin whispered

“Not until Korra have taught her a lesson in loyalty.” Izumi said bluntly. 

“She is loyal.” Su stammered

“Malina is a dark woman, who probably tortures Korra’s mother right now. Malina brought up Eska in the same mind-set. Opal is devoted to Eska. If we get Eska to kneel to Korra you have nothing to worry about love.” Izumi stated. 

The room Suyin and Izumi stayed in was tiny compared to their Royal bedchamber. This place smelled damp and had seen its better days. 

“Undress dear.” Izumi removed her own robe and folded it over one of the chairs. Suyin pulled her top off and folded it neatly before putting it on the floor beside the bed. She removed her pants and gave them the same treatment before turning to Izumi. 

“I am devoted to you.” Suyin stated calmly

“I know and I am devoted to you. Now bend over dear.” Izumi caressed Suyin’s face. The Earth bender turned around and got up into bed. She stood on all four. The Fire bender caressed her ass, down between her legs. Suyin was moist and moaned as Izumi pushed a finger inside her. 

“Please.” Suyin pleaded

“Ohh I think someone enjoyed her sister’s dickclit a little too much.” Izumi teased as she pushed yet another finger into her wife.

“Yes dear. I did.” Suyin admitted

“Will it be a good substitute for your husband?” Izumi asked

“It will dear.” Suyin answered

Izumi withdrew her hand making Suyin whine. She turned around to her bag that contained of what they had time to pack before Katara sacked the city. Su had scolded her for bringing the whip and she would regret it.

“Remember what you said just before we left our home Su?” Izumi asked with an amused smile

The Earth bender whimpered and lowered herself into a pillow. She hated how her mouth never really was connected to her brain. 

“I don’t” Suyin didn’t want to repeat herself, this would hurt no matter what she said.

Izumi landed the dressage whip over Suyin’s thighs. It made her rock forward biting into the pillow. She struck it again just inches below the first strike. Another muffled cry left Suyin. The Fire Lord landed several strikes over her wife’s slightly tanned skin. Angry red stripes had appeared and to Izumi they were intoxicating. Izumi parted Suyin’s folds with the whip and poked her clit. 

“You want your precious Kuvira as your pet again?” Izumi poked harder till Suyin whimpered loudly. 

“Yes dear.” The former Matriarch of Zafou whimpered. She wanted nothing more than to punish Kuvira for her traitorous act against her and the city she loved. 

“I will make that happen but first you will invite your sister to our bed.” Izumi commanded.

“And what? I have already.” 

Izumi struck the whip right over Suyin’s pussy. 

“Invite her Su.” 

Suyin walked naked back to Lin’s temporary office. She held her closed fist to the door, took a deep breath and knocked gently. Lin must have been close by because she opened it directly.

“Yes.” She froze at the sight of her naked sister. 

“Su?” Lin and Izumi had already discussed this. But Suyin didn’t have to know that. 

Suyin couldn’t muster the words. 

“Is there something I can help you with Su?” Lin caressed Suyin’s trembling face. 

“Please come with me to bed Lin.” Suyin nuzzled Lin’s hand

Lin followed Suyin closely back to their quarters. Izumi was already in bed naked and waited for them. 

“I am so happy that you agreed to join us. “ Izumi smiled bright towards Lin who let her pants fall sloppily to the floor and pulled her tank-top off and threw it over Izumi’s robe. The fire bender frowned, but got other things to focus on when Suyin crawled up between her legs.

“I am ready dear.” Suyin trembled when Izumi caressed her face.

“On your back, I want you to look at Lin when she fuck your pussy.” Izumi loved humiliation. 

Suyin turned around and laid on her back with her head in Izumi’s lap. 

Lin leaned in and kissed Suyin’s legs, they parted for her as her little sister whimpered. She kissed all the way to Suyin’s pussy, she was so moist and ready for her. Lin planted kisses over her stomach as she moved closer all the way up to her neck.

“Please Lin.” Suyin shuddered as Lin rubbed against her.

“Do you want it Su?” Lin kissed Suyin’s neck. 

“Please.” Suyin wanted it. So badly. 

“Tell me you want me Suyin.” Lin demanded  
“I want you Lin, please fuck me.” Suyin opened her eyes and looked deep into her big sisters eyes. 

Lin felt Suyin’s fold part for her and her sister’s moist pussy embraced her willingly. Suyin arched her back slightly as Lin filled her. With slow hip movements Lin worked Suyin closer to the edge. Slowly she saw her sister fall deeper into the pit of lust. 

“Good Lin. Just like that, don’t let her cum just yet.” Izumi instructed, but it didn’t bother Lin she was an equal in rank.

Suyin met Lin’s motion and moaned out loud.

“Please. I am so close.” The younger Beifong pleaded.

“Promise me Su.” Lin kissed her cheek. “Promise me to bend the knee to Korra, don’t interfere when she is making Opal bend hers too.” Lin said calmly. 

“I promise. Please Lin.” Suyin embraced her sister, throwing her legs around her waist embracing her tightly. Their lips met and Lin let her tongue part Su’s lips exploring her younger sister’s mouth. 

Lin increased her pace, pounding Suyin firmly making her whimper in more than just pleasure. Izumi caressed her wife’s face smiling at the scene before her. 

“Take it Su. Take it like a good girl.” Izumi hissed

Lin loved the taste of Suyin’s lips. But she wanted to fuck her harder. Lin broke free from Suyin and turned her over, pulled her up on her knees and pushed back inside her.

“Take care of your wife Su. She is very kind open-minded woman:” Lin pushed Suyin’s head into Izumi’s pussy. The Fire Lord uttered a whimper when Su started to lick her.

“Ohh Spirits. Fuck her Lin!” Izumi ordered. 

Lin smiled and took a firm grip around Suyin’s hips, she pulled out and thrusted firmly back into her sister. Su whimpered.

“Come on Su, take it like a Beifong.” Lin tormented Suyin with firm thrusts and felt her sister clench harder around her. 

“Please Izumi.” Suyin pleaded into her wife’s pussy 

“Come for me Su!” Izumi ordered and pushed Suyin’s head into her crotch arching her back as pleasure filled her core.

Lin grunted when Suyin came, her sister’s pussy clenched so hard around her that she literally milked her. Lin kissed her sisters back gently and pulled out. Suyin trembled when Lin pulled out of her. 

“Sleep tight sis. Let’s talk more tomorrow.” Lin was about to leave the bed when Suyin grabbed her hand.  
“Don’t leave.” Suyin whimpered. “Sleep here tonight. Please Lin.” 

Lin looked at Izumi who nodded approvingly.

“Join us tonight Lin.” Izumi tilted her head and caressed Suyin who trembled at her touch.

“Fine. But I won’t be able to do this a lot when we return to Azula. I have my own girls to take care of.” Lin smirked, she had enjoyed this a lot.

Lin laid down beside Izumi who moved over a bit so Suyin could place herself in-between them. Suyin laid her had on Lin’s chest. The older Beifong sister closed her eyes and caressed Su’s face. 

The Airship moved almost unnoticed over the patrolling ships below. Lin hadn’t told Suyin about everything. The part where they had gotten Eska to promise to save Senna, capture Malina and then execute her. But that wasn’t important right now. Lin had done what she was supposed to. The rest was for tomorrow.


	45. Little Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami had never felt so humiliated

Asami sat against the wall in her room, she had no more energy to try oppose Azula. Her stomach growled for food and it made her get up and over to the door. She banged her fist into the solid material. 

“Please… I am hungry. I promise to behave.” Asami slid down the door sobbing. She had been stripped of her clothes and Azula had made it clear that she was very disappointed at her. Asami’s stomach growled again.   
Footsteps closed in from the other side of the door. The door opened and Asami fell out.

“Ohh dear, have you finally come to your senses.” Ty Lee helped Asami up, dusted her off from cobweb and caressed her pale face. “Hungry?” the fellow none bender asked and Asami nodded faintly.

It had been Ty Lee’s idea to starve Asami. 

“She will be an obedient puppy when she is hungry enough.” Ty Lee had said.

She had proven right. Asami followed Ty Lee without a word. The Heiress sniffed the air when they got out into the dining hall. 

“Is that?” Asami inhaled

“Fried turtleduck with noodles.” Ty Lee smiled

The Heiress quickly walked over to the table, she sat down and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. But just as she put the implements into the bowl someone cleared their voice. Asami looked to the side. 

“I find it peculiar that you don’t have more manners than that dear.” Azula sat on the short end of the table, her legs crossed with a firm expression. “Put those chopsticks down.” 

The Heiress slowly put them down, she moved her gaze down into her lap. 

“I expected you to at least ask for forgiveness.” Azula tried to get Asami’s attention but the younger girl didn’t look at her. She just stared into her lap.

“I have done nothing wrong. So no apology needed.” Asami stated 

“You acted like an impulsive brat.” Azula crossed her arms and leaned back.

“That is your opinion.” Asami whispered

Ty Lee was done playing. She grabbed Asami’s bowl and poured the content into a trash bin by the wall.

“No!” Asami stood up knocking the chair to the floor. 

“You haven’t earned it yet.” Ty Lee picked up the chair. “Sit down.” She added and the Heiress complied. 

Asami didn’t say anything, she stared down into her lap. She had done what she needed to protect Korra. Eska deserved all that pain.

“How is Korra?” Asami asked.

“Still shaken up by Eska’s attack.” Azula answered 

“Can I see her?” Asami’s lower lip trembled and her stomach roared after some sustenance. She moved her hands to her stomach and whimpered.

“You haven’t earned that yet either.” Ty Lee leaned against the table. “Lin would have whooped your ass till you admitted you had done wrong. But we don’t play the pain game, especially not with such a painslut as yourself.” Ty Lee caressed Asami’s head, the Heiress trembled and blushed deep.

“I miss Lin.” Asami whimpered

“I know you do. But she expect you to act accordingly even when she is not around.” Ty Lee caressed her face down to her chin and griped it firmly. “When you act bad. You will be punished. When you talk back. You will be punished.” Ty Lee’s grip was firm. 

Azula rose from her seat and walked over to a side table with drawers in. She took something out and walked over to the Heiress. 

“Put this on.” Azula held a cloth diaper towards Asami. 

“What?” Asami couldn’t believe her eyes. She had been through a list of strange things since she had meet Lin and Korra. But this. 

“Do you want to eat?” Ty Lee asked and tightened her grip around Asami’s chin.

“I am so hungry.” Asami whimpered

“You could have had your turtleduck and noodles sitting by the table as a proper girl. But you talked back and couldn’t admit that attacking Eska like you did was wrong.” Ty Lee continued

“Lin said you had had it rough in the beginning. That you had learned to appreciate the life she had brought you into. I understand that you believed you protected Korra. But you put yourself in danger. What if Eska had burnt through her chi-blocking drug?” Azula asked

Asami whimpered.

“If I put that on… May I eat then?” Asami asked with tears in her eyes.

“It’s a start.” Azula smiled when the Heiress took the cloth diaper and slowly put it on. 

“Good girl.” Ty Lee said and let go of her chin. 

One of Azula’s many servants brought in a child’s highchair, but this one was clearly for an adult. Asami whimpered when the servant put it down just beside Ty Lee’s chair. 

“Acting like a child will result in being treated as a child.” Ty Lee took Asami’s hand and brought her to the chair. The old woman opened the side of the highchair and helped Asami into it. She closed it and locked it. Asami hadn’t realised that it was so elaborate. She gulped as Ty Lee put a bib around her neck. A Polarbeardog adorned the blue bib. It made Asami blush deep. This was such a strange situation. 

“Open wide.” Ty Lee smiled and put a spoon to Asami’s lips. A nice smelling fruit compote touched down on the Heiress tongue. She munched on it, it was so good and Asami opened her mouth again and Ty Lee didn’t even have to tell her to. A spout mug was placed in front of her. Asami hesitated but the compote made her mouth water. She picked up the mug and drank from it. 

The mug was soon empty and Asami whimpered.

“Are you that thirsty dear?” Ty Lee smiled and snapped her fingers at one of the servant girls. The girl had a tight red latex catsuit like all the other girls. Her breast was quite large and she walked over to Asami and refilled her spout mug. The Heiress grabbed it immediately and drank from it till it was emptied. The servant girl refilled it again. 

Asami didn’t know how many mugs she drank between spoons filled with fruit compote. But she started to feel the effects of the water.

“I need to pee.” Asami whimpered after she swallowed yet another spoon of compote.

“Well you haven’t finished your food yet dear. The diaper have to do.” Ty Lee pushed another spoon in between Asami’s lips. 

“Please. I don’t want to.” Asami whimpered, drooled a bit of compote over her bib and the servant girl beside her immediately dried her face roughly with a rag. 

“You have no choice.” Azula said and leaned back in her chair truly enjoying the Heiress distress over her situation. 

Ty Lee scraped the last of the compote out of the bowl and Asami struggled to open her lips. She clenched her legs together as much she could. 

“Last spoon sweetie.” Ty Lee chirped

Asami bit her lip. It had been a long time since she actually reflected over how the sensation of having to pee badly felt. She hadn’t peed herself since she was a child and not like this. 

“Just let it go sweetie.” Ty Lee whispered

Asami whimpered as her stomach made her clench her teeth.

“My tummy hurts.” Asami whimpered

“Good timing.” Azula smirked

Asami pushed her hand to her stomach, the pain cut through her. It rumbled and she grabbed the highchair sides arching her back.

“I can’t do it! Please let me go to the toilet.” Asami cried out.

“Small girls as yourself do their business in the diaper.” Azula said cold. Both the food and drink had been spiked with fast working properties that would make Asami have to do it in the diaper. 

Asami closed her eyes, her stomach hurt so much. It wasn’t going to work, she had no power over herself. A warm sensation spread in her crotch when she relaxed. 

“Get the changing table.” Ty Lee said to the servant girl who quickly walked out to get it. She was back in less than a minute with a folding table and started to set it up while Asami whimpered in her chair. 

Asami whimpered as her body started to let out some air and what followed made her cry. 

“I don’t want to.” Asami whimpered as she soiled her diaper. Ty Lee hushed her and rubbed her back.

“Just let go off all your pride and become the little girl you are. We will take care of you I promise.” Ty Lee said 

A foul stench rose from Asami as the servant girl approached her. She helped Asami get out but stopped her when she tried to stand up. Instead the servant picked her up easily holding the Heiress to her chest hushing her gently.

“There, there little one. Let’s clean you up.” She said through the small opening in the hood covering her face. 

Azula’s servants looked the same to Asami. They wore red latex bodysuits, covered from head to too. Small holes for their eyes and mouth. The Heiress trembled when strong arms reminding her of Korra’s picked her up holding her to a strange fabric covered chest.  
She was placed on her back on the table.

“Please I can just go wash myself.” Asami whimpered but got silenced by a pacifier pushed in between her lips. It was a bit bigger than one for a child and it was locked around her head. Asami strained against the woman who started to undo her diaper. 

“Stop that or you will make a worse mess.” The servant girl said as undid the sides of the diaper. Asami held her hands to her chest and without thinking about it she started to suckle the pacifier. To her surprise it calmed her down. She closed her eyes when she felt the warm wet rag start to clean her. It was nice to get it away but she whimpered when her folds parted. 

“We need to get all that out and clean you properly.” The servant girl cleaned Asami’s front thoroughly before she ordered the Heiress to push her legs to her chest. “I won’t be able to clean your cute little bum if you don’t push your legs up like a good girl.” Asami did as she was told still with closed eyes when she felt the water wash her soiled ass. 

Azula watched with a content smile. It had gone better than she had anticipated he tought Asami would struggle more but just like girls before her receiving this treatment they gladly go back in time just to get the chance to be taken care off. 

“Aunty Ty Lee and I will take good care of you until your Big sister feels better and your mommy Lin is back.” Azula saw Asami arch her back a bit. 

When the servant girl had taken care of Asami’s mess Ty Lee walked up beside her.

“She seems cranky, go warm up a bottle of Bison milk for her so she calm down for her nap.” Ty Lee caressed Asami’s stomach. “Are you feeling better in your little tummy now sweetie?” Ty Lee asked and reached for some baby powder and sprinkled it over Asami’s pussy. The Heiress inhaled deep as the old woman’s hand spread the powder and exhaled a whimper when Ty Lee removed the pacifier.

The servant came back just as Ty Lee closed Asami’s diaper.

“One bottle will calm her stomach.” Ty Lee explained and the servant girl helped Asami down held her by the hand. They passed Azula.

“Give your Aunt a big kiss before bed sweetie.” The servant girl said.

Asami let go of her hand and walked over to Azula. She kissed the older woman’s cheek. Azula just smiled when the Heiress grabbed the servant’s hand again.

“Sleep tight and promise to wake up much happier.” Azula smirked when Asami whispered.

“I promise Aunt Azula.” 

Asami held the woman’s hand tightly as they walked through the tower in silence. She had never seen this part, it must be servants only. She was led into a small room, it held a large bed and then. Asami whimpered when she saw the adult sized crib. 

“Are they playing this game often?” Asami whimpered but didn’t really want to know the answer.

“From time to time when it is needed. Azula took care of a very obnoxious fire princess back in the day, Lord Zuko wasn’t allowed to raise his daughter.” Asami gulped when she tought about Izumi. The servant girl led her to the bed.  
“I am sleeping in the big bed?” Asami heard her own voice, it sounded childish. 

“You will fall asleep with me or any of my sisters.” She said and Asami looked at the woman. 

“Your sisters?” Asami whimpered as she crawled into bed.

“We are all orphans who was picked up by Azula and Ty Lee. They have taken good care of us. Now we take care of them.” 

Asami laid down on her side and looked into the woman’s latex clothed breast as she laid down beside her. She was handed the bottle.

“This is just warm bison milk. Don’t worry you had your punishment they won’t have to make you poop your pants again. You will do it willingly from now on sweetie just to get the chance of getting changed by me.” The woman’s words made Asami tense up. She took the bottle and let the warm liquid fill her mouth. It was soothing just like the pacifier. Asami closed her eyes as she suckled the bottle of milk. 

 

Lin spooned Suyin and grunted when the phone in their room started to disturbed her sleep. She reached for it and growled.

“Yes?!” 

“Mission successful.” Azula smirked at the other end.

“What?” Lin said sleepy 

“Asami answered very well on her punishment.” Azula explained 

“Mmmm sounds nice.. What did you do?” Lin caressed her sisters shoulder, Suyin was still sleeping.

“Do you remember when I got Izumi?” Azula asked

“You didn’t.” Lin said in shock

“You said humiliation worked best. She is taking a nap with one of the servants, newly changed diaper and a bottle of warm bison milk. She is longing for her mother Lin to come home and take care of her though. Nothing is like a mothers love after all.” The sunrays slowly played over Izumi and Suyin. Lin leaned in and kissed her sisters shoulder. 

“I understand, how is Korra?” Lin reached out and caressed Izumi’s face. She twitched a little but didn’t wake.

“I am trying a well-known approach. She has to be contained for the moment.” Azula’s voice changed from playful to casual. “I am taking care of her Lin.” Azula assured her.

“I hope so. For your sake.” Lin sneered 

Azula hung up her phone, she had to go look how Korra was doing. It had been two day’s down there and Lin would have her head if Korra had felt any kind of discomfort. The old fire bender hurried down the stairs and opened the door to the Avatar’s room. A slow breathing naked woman laid restrained before her. But it wasn’t Korra.

“What?!” Azula swirled around and was met with two glowing eyes.

Ravaa felt Korra’s pain. She tried to clear the young Avatar’s mind from all the shadows playing tricks on her. She let her energy flow into Korra, out into her arms and legs. 

“Break free.” Ravaa ordered Korra who did just that. The servant outside her door rushed in but with a firm gust of air right into her latex clothed chest made her fly into the wall. Korra undressed her and tied her down to where she had been restrained. She took a step back and waited.

“I don’t think your approach made it better for us. You made it worse.” Ravaa and Korra’s voices blended. Azula took a startled step back out of the room. “You put Korra and Asami in danger with your stupid games.” The spirit infused Korra grabbed Azula by the neck. 

“Korra!” Ty Lee came down the stairs. 

“Keep your distance Ty!” Azula ordered

“I did.” Azula stated. “I was wrong to trust any of them to make an adult decision.” Korra squeezed around Azula’s throat. “I am your humble servant Avatar Korra. Please forgive me.” Azula had never asked for forgiveness. 

Ravaa felt the fire benders remorse. But she wanted just like Lin to truly see if she was a loyal servant. She locked eyes with Ty Lee at the base of the stairs. 

“You have to give what’s most precious to you.” Ravaa stated and it made Azula furious 

“You have me. Nothing else.” Azula spat

Ty Lee came closer despite Azula’s orders. The none-bender put a hand on her wife’s head. Ravaa let go of Azula and pulled Ty Lee into a kiss. The fire bender tried to get up but Korra bended her into a solid rock prison. 

Korra turned Ty Lee to face Azula, she parted the older woman’s robe. 

“What is yours is ours. We take her as ours, her body and soul.” Ravaa said and together with Korra she parted Ty Lee’s folds. The old woman wasn’t wet, but it didn’t concern either of them. “Loyalty is trust, loyalty is sacrifice, and loyalty is yours to give to me.” Ravaa hissed as the none-benders folds parted and Korra entered her tight embrace. “In any way I want it.” Korra shoved her hips forward entering Ty Lee who gasped. Firmly the Avatar fucked her in front of Azula who just starred at the scene before her. 

Ravaa emptied herself and Korra into the woman and let her fall forward onto her knees. 

They undid Azula’s bonds, the fire bender crawled over to her wife embracing her. 

“Do you kneel to our rein?” Ravaa asked and Azula nodded.

“We do.” 

Ravaa left Korra and the Avatar passed the two without a word. She walked up the stairs sensing Asami’s calm spirit sleep not far away from her. She entered the room with the crib just as the Servant placed Asami in it. Korra smiled when she saw her wife wearing a diaper. She suckled a blue pacifier and held a polarbeardog stuffed animal to her chest.

“How cute.” The servant turned around and made an effort to overpower Korra, but just like the one down stairs she failed. “You are a servant right?” Korra pushed her over the bed and ripped her suit open. “Serve me and don’t wake the girl.” Korra hadn’t gotten release in so many days and she needed it more than once. She firmly fucked the woman’s pussy until it squeezed her tightly and she emptied yet another load. 

“Leave us.” Korra slapped the servant’s ass laid down in bed beside the crib. Asami hadn’t woken up, Korra just looked at her feeling how drained she was from Ravaa taking over. She closed her eyes falling asleep to her wife’s calm heart beats.


	46. I don’t want you to fear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is putting down the rules for her allies.

Korra sat up as she felt Asami starting to wake up. The Heiress stretched out in the crib making the cutest sound the Avatar had ever heard. They locked eyes and Asami whimpered.

“Have you been a bad girl Sami?” Korra teased as she go out of bed and pulled down one of the sides of the crib. Asami sat up blushing, then she held her arms out. Korra pulled on a pair of pants before she picked Asami up. 

“A little.” Asami said as Korra picked her up. They embraced each other tightly. 

“I missed you so bad. I was so lost in my dreams I couldn’t tell who my friend were and who my enemies were.” Korra carried Asami back through the hallways. She could tell the Heiress had peed in her diaper. “I thought I saw a changing table on my way here.” Korra said and Asami tightened her grip around the Avatar.

They walked into the dining hall. Azula sat by the table getting served by one of her servants. Her dickclit was stuffed deep inside the servant girl’s mouth. The older woman moaned and pushed the servants head down. Korra cleared her throat making both women jump.

“What… Ahhh…” Azula glared at first but then she remembered what happened a few hours ago. 

“Asami needs changing.” Korra said.

“You heard her. Change her diaper girl.” Azula addressed the servant who bowed and walked over to the changing table where Korra placed Asami. 

“She made a mess while she slept.” Korra said and caressed Asami’s face which turned deep red. 

The servant opened the Heiress diaper, the stench was not as bad as when she had soiled herself. A softer wet washcloth softly caressed Asami’s folds. The servant washed her thoroughly and applied some baby powder before she got her new diaper. 

“Good girl.” Korra purred as she helped Asami down. The Heiress embraced the Avatar tightly. 

“Thank you…. Big sister Korra.” Asami whimpered

Silence followed. Big sister…. Korra felt strange hearing her wife, who was older than her call her big sister.   
Azula followed the Avatar’s every move. She had misjudged the girl greatly, kept seeing her as her young fire bending student. 

“Sensei? I apologise for last night. I know you don’t like people touching stuff.” Azula held her hand up.

“Don’t apologise. You deemed it needed. I don’t hold a grudge against you.” Azula said and closed her arms around her chest. “Anything is better than Katara. I loved her, she played a game between me and Toph until Toph won. I have a lot to thank her for but she is also.” Korra held a hand up and Azula took a deep breath.

“We don’t need to talk about that Sensei. I just want’s what is good for us all, Ravaa guided me in my dreams. She explained what I need to do.” Korra helped Asami up in the highchair like it was the most natural thing ever. She put a bowl of porridge in front of her, but the Heiress hesitated. “What’s wrong dear? Don’t you want to eat some nice porridge?” Korra caressed Asami’s face.

“I believe that is my fault Korra. She had to soil herself as punishment, but I and Ty Lee knew she would have to be persuaded through eating some food with an extra ingredient. But it is safe to eat, I promise Asami.” Azula smirked and Korra saw her robe part when the older fire bender got aroused.

“How do you control it Sensei?” Korra looked directly at Azula’s crotch and it made the older woman pull her robes tighter.

“I am working on something together with Kya. It will make it so that the clit only grows when touched or stimulated.” Azula smirked.

“How evil. Making someone lick you then surprise them as your arousal grows.” Korra smiled and caressed the Heiress leg, she had started eating and the servant stood ready to clean any of her mess. “I would like you to work hard on that idea of yours.” Korra said and squeezed the Heiress thigh till she dropped her spoon splashing porridge all over. 

“Clumsy little girl.” The servant said and started to clean her roughly with a rag. Asami struggled and whimpered against the servant.

“Behave sweetie.” Korra said and patted on her wife’s leg. The Heiress calmed down and pouted. 

Ty Lee entered, walking fast towards Korra. She leaned in and whispered.

“Lin is here. With guest.” Korra slid her hand up the inside of Ty Lee’s leg till the older woman gasped.   
“Thank you Ty Lee, sit down with your wife.” The none-bender nodded and sat down beside the fire bender. Azula moved her wife’s robe and put her hand on her naked thigh. Korra just smiled at Azula’s faint attempt in claiming Ty Lee. 

“Mommy is coming back Sami. Are you excited?” Korra teased and patted Asami over her diapered crotch. The Heiress moaned and squirmed in her seat. 

“Very excited!” Asami gasped when Korra rubbed the place right over her clit. 

“Good. I think mommy is going to punish your little hole for being such a brat while she’s been away.” Korra increased her pressure till Asami grabbed the sides of the highchair. Then she just removed it as shouting and footsteps closed in. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OF ME! MOM! TELL THEM!” Korra watched Opal struggle against one of Azula’s tall, big breasted servants. But the girl couldn’t get lose from the grip until the servant threw her on the floor before them. Korra ignored the whimpering Opal. 

“Please be gentle.” Suyin tried to run over to Opal but Izumi held her back. 

“Remember what we talked about love.” Izumi said and pulled Suyin close as she walked over to the table. A servant came up from the basement with a gagged and tied Eska. Opal looked up as she saw Eska being brought to the centre of the room.

“Tie her right there. Hands above her head and legs spread. Ungag her.” Korra addressed the servant who nodded and positioned Eska just right, hear head bowed and she breathed slowly when the gag was removed. Opal was about to get up when Korra addressed her. “Opal dear, be a kind girl and kneel where you are.” The air bender snivelled and knelt, resting her hands on her knees.

Korra got up but before she could reach the air bender Lin embraced her tightly. Korra put her hand on Opal’s head, still embraced by her wife.

“Spirit’s I missed you Korra.” Lin caressed the Avatar’s face and kissed her deep. Opal whined from the floor and it made everything so much better. “Stop your whining Opal, Korra will be with you soon enough.” Lin placed her hand upon Korra’s that rested on her niece head. 

Lin had to force herself to let Korra go, but she knew how important this was and she walked passed her sister and sister-in-law locking eyes with Asami. The Heiress blushed deep and looked down into her empty bowl. Beifong opened the highchair and pulled her out and into an equally tight embrace that Korra just had gotten. 

“Have you been such a bad girl that Aunt Azula had to put you in a diaper?” Asami whimpered into Lin’s chest. “You know what I have said about acting like a brat Asami.” The servant beside them pulled out a chair for Lin, she sat down and pulled down her pants slightly till her clit pushed out. Asami whimpered when the Earth Bender pulled her into her lap still with the diaper on, Lin’s erection pushed out between Asami’s legs.

“You will know what till be waiting you when Korra is done working with our allies.” Lin grabbed Asami’s hands and put them around her dickclit. “Ahhh. I have missed your hands Asami. Show me how much you have missed me.” Asami blushed and slowly rubbed Lin’s limb whispering.

“Yes Mommy.” Lin inhaled deep when she heard the Heiress words. It felt oddly good but this was just a little side step from their already laid out rules. But she would have fun while she had the chance. “Do you like Mommy’s dickclit?” Asami nodded. “Do you want it deep inside you later?” Lin kissed Asami’s neck.

Korra hunched down beside Opal and grabbed her chin making her look at Eska. The young Beifong girl had a tight robe on, it would be easy just to rip it off and make her bend the knee. But she wanted Opal to want this. Not just being forced to serve. Korra wanted the people around her to need and want her, not fear her. 

“Do you remember how good I made you feel?” Korra exhaled and kissed Opal’s cheek. She whimpered and nodded.

“Yes Avatar Korra. I do remember.” The young Beifong whimpered.

“I can do that again. Over and over again. The only thing you need to do is swear your loyalty to me.” Korra threw a small fire ball against Eska’s rope. “Both of you need to swear your undying loyalty to me.” Eska fell to her knees screaming. Opal gasped and struggled for a second. “Crawl over here Eska.” Korra said without looking at her cousin. 

The Northern princess threw all her pride away and got on all four. She crawled slowly towards Opal and Korra. She knelt beside Opal looking up at Korra. The air bender followed her example, straighten up and looked up at Korra.

“Good girls.” Korra put her hands on their head. “But I want Suyin here to. I know Lin took care of you on the way but I need to see you kneel Suyin.” Korra said and turned her gaze upon Suyin.

The younger of the Beifong sister got up without hesitation and got over to Korra.

“Behind them, kneel and put your hands on their shoulders.” Korra said and smirked. Suyin did, no complaining, no hesitation. A power surge went through the Avatar as the three women obeyed her. Not like with Asami or even Ty Lee. This was something else. 

Korra pulled down her pants, her nipples were firm and her limb wanted their mouths all over. 

“You will all serve me as loyal subordinates and I promise to protect you from Katara’s wrath.” Korra rubbed herself and inhaled deep when Opal leaned in and kissed her thigh. “Ohh fuck show me you are loyal.” Korra put her arms on her back and pushed her pelvis forward. Suyin pushed a hesitant Eska forward and she herself licked the tip of the Avatar’s dickclit. 

“Make it ready for your daughter Suyin. Make sure it is lubed up properly so I don’t hurt her when I take her again right in front of everyone.” Korra gasped when Suyin’s lips closed around her dickclit. “Ohh fuck Su.” Korra inhaled deep and pushed deeper into her mouth. 

“Girls, don’t just look while Su works. Korra will enjoy your tongues in other places.” Azula said and Opal blushed as she crawled up behind the Avatar and spread her asscheeks. 

Korra had to grab Suyin’s head as Opal’s tongue teased her asshole. Korra pushed herself deep down Su’s throat till the Earth Bender was gagging. The Avatar pulled out from Suyin’s mouth and patted her cheek.

“Will you be loyal Suyin?” Korra asked and grinded against Suyin’s face. The woman closed her eyes. 

“You have my loyalty Avatar Korra.” It was enough for now, Korra caressed Suyin’s head. 

“Go back to your wife. I will give you Kuvira after I have made sure she is on the same page as you.” Korra smiled when she saw Suyin’s eyes widen. “I promise she will pay for her treachery Su. Now join your wife by the table.” The earth bender crawled over to the table and got up beside Izumi. The fire bender kissed her cheeks and poured her a glass of water.

“I am proud over you love.” She said with a smile.

Lin made Asami squirm while they watched Suyin’s mouth devour Korra’s dickclit. She licked and teased the Heiress neck while she rubbed Beifong’s limb. 

Korra turned to Eska, Opal had stopped and crawled back to her wife’s side. 

“Eska.” Korra waited for her cousin to respond.

“Yes Avatar Korra.” She looked up and swallowed hard.

“You are hereby stripped by your status as Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. You belong to the Beifong family just like myself. You will take your wife’s last name and wear it proudly.” Korra said firmly looking down on her.

“Yes Avatar Korra.” Eska whimpered.

”An airship is waiting for you with a small group of people that will help you take down your mother and bring her here. If any ham comes to my mother during this rescue Opal will have to be with someone more reliable. Which I will choose.” Korra said and Eska inhaled deeply. “During your time away. Azula and Ty Lee will care for her.” Korra smirked

Suyin stood up knowing well what kind of games her Aunt was into. But Izumi pulled her down and hissed.

“Korra is wise to keep Opal with someone equally wise. Aunt Azula will be a good lesson for Opal.” Izumi hissed as Suyin sat down. “She is no longer your little girl, she is a piece in a much bigger picture. Accept it and move on Su.” Izumi said calmly and took her wife’s hand. 

A servant pulled Eska to her feet and held her firmly while Korra helped Opal up. She caressed the air bender softly and kissed her deep. Eska growled but the servant grabbed her hair and hissed.

“Be proud that your wife gets the chance to lay with the Avatar. Look closely.” The servant smiled when Korra laid Opal on the table. On her back looking at her beautiful body as she ripped the robe open.

“Ahh!” Opal looked up in the ceiling as Korra took place between her legs. Gently she rubbed against the Air Benders pussy.

“One more thing Opal. I will take it more gently with you because Kya told me some good news. You are pregnant with my child.” Slowly Korra started to push inside a gasping Opal. “Soon you will be the mother of the Avatar’s child and during your pregnancy both you and Eska.” Korra smirked. “If she succeed will be living with me and my wives so I can keep an eye on my baby till it is born.” Korra moved slowly and caressed Opal’s stomach. 

Pregnant. Opal thought to herself while the Avatar filled her pussy again. A life was growing inside her, a life that would forever tie her and Korra together. She loved Eska beyond anything but the thought of being Korra’s was intoxicating. She belonged to Korra too, she was going to raise her child into a proud and strong individual to carry on the legacy of them both. 

“She is pregnant?” Eska exhaled while she watched Korra make love to Opal.

“Yes and you will be her and the baby’s protector.” Korra said not even looking at Eska. “So be sure to succeed during your mission Eska. I believe in you.” Korra increased her pace until she felt Opal clench around her and the Avatar let out a low moan as she filled Opal’s pussy once again. She kept herself deep inside Opal till the servant brought Eska to her knees beside them. “Now Eska your first step in becoming my subservient follower” Korra pulled out and grabbed Eskas hair pulling her to Opal’s pussy. “Lick her clean, Opal push all that juice out of yourself and into your wife’s mouth.” Opal whimpered as she felt Eskas cold lips against her.

“It’s okay sweetie. Give it to me, I promised to protect you. I will protect both of you until I die.” Eska opened her mouth and took all the juices that Opal pushed out. She licked her till she was clean and caressed her legs.

“That’s enough. Time for you to go on your mission now Eska.” Korra pulled her away and snapped her fingers towards the servant. “Take Opal to the bathroom and bath her. No touching, just wash her.” Korra said and helped the air bender up. She caressed her face with a bright smile. “Be good now.” Opal embraced Korra and snuggled into her chest.

“Thank you Avatar Korra.” the Avatar caressed her back and held her close. She felt the energy of another life inside Opal and it was an amazing feeling. She watched the girl take the servants hand and walk out. Suyin whimpered with tears in her eyes when Korra walked up behind her.

“Congratulations grandma.” She caressed Suyin’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want Korra to be the opposit of Katara really. She want her family and people to love her and willingly serve her unlike Katara that uses fear.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eska's mission is successful and Kya returns to explain somethings for Korra.

Eska leaned back against the cold metal of the air ships wall. She rested her eyes still tasting her cousin’s juices in her mouth. It hadn’t been as bad as she tought it was, she had enjoyed it actually but it was hard to admit. 

“Lady Eska.” A fire bender that had accompanied her together with four other people loyal to Korra addressed her.

“Don’t call me that. Just Eska.” The water bender sighed and the fire bender bowed.

“Yes Eska. I am sorry.” The fire bender said. “There will be at least five of Katara’s personal guard placed around the palace.   
“I am not worried. I have something that makes me stronger than before. Leave them to me.” Eska said and stood up. She had been given a dark jumpsuit with a hood to be able to hide in the shadows during the mission.

“They might be blood benders.” He continued as Eska walked over to the window.

“Katara would never teach someone else the techniques that would be able to take her down.” Eska said rubbing her head. “But they will be powerful so make sure that you kill them if you get the chance. If they don’t commit to Korra’s cause, they will die on the spot.” Eska said firmly and the fire bender hummed approvingly. 

“And your mother?” he looked closely at her when he asked.

“She will pay for siding with Katara and hurting the Avatar’s mother.” Eska said emotionless. 

“We will meet up with two more people in half an hour specially picked by Korra” the fire bender said with a smile.

“Who?” to Eska this was a surprise and she did not like that. 

~~~  
Ming-Hua hit the rock with her tentacle arms. She hated waiting and she hated that the Avatar had made her bend the knee.

“She could have killed you. But she spared you and promised us that water bender princess ass while we rescued Korra’s mother.” P'li said with a smirk as a water tribe air ship closed in above them. 

“I will make her scream.” Ming-Hua hissed when she grabbed the rope ladder that was thrown down at them. They climbed up fast and smirked towards each other when they saw Eska’s face. 

Eska took a step back and swallowed hard. Was this Korra’s plan all along? She thought that her cousin was to kind and merciful only having her swallow the juices. But these women would not be as kind.

“Princess.” Ming-Hua took a step forward and grabbed Eska by the neck with her tentacles. The younger water bender hissed and tried to bend the water tentacle. But the fire bender put her finger on Eska’s nose.

“Behave now. Think about your little wife, all pregnant and in the hands of the woman you swore your loyalty to.” P’li purred and kissed her cheek. “She promised us your ass during this mission to remind you of your place.” P’li kissed Eska deep while Ming-Hua’s tentacle found its way into the younger woman’s pants and inside her pussy. 

~~~  
Malina tightened the rope around Senna’s neck. She looked into her eyes as the woman gasped for air. 

“When will you learn?” Malina removed the rope and Senna gasped for air. She was hogtied on the floor. The older woman poked her with her foot. “I enjoy making you fear for your life and until the day we have gotten our hands on your daughter you will be a piece of meat for my pleasure.” Malina forced her foot inside Senna’s mouth and made her gag.

An explosion made her retract her foot and turn around. The door was shut but now she could hear shouting and running. 

“What is all the commotion about!?” she was about to turn back to Senna but was met with a fist. She stumbled backwards and covered her mouth. 

“How dare you!” Malina said and tried to focus on the person who undid the hogtie on Senna. 

“Take cover Senna. Korra have sent me.” Eska hurried to help the tied woman. 

Malina launched herself over her daughter, but Eska was younger and determined to take her mother down.

“HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ME!” Malina screamed and bended a piece of the ice wall into Eska’s chest. It made her gasp for air and her mother’s fingers closed around her neck. “I gave you life! I can take it to!” She hissed and squeezed hard around Eska’s neck.

Ming-Hua ran in and kicked the crazy water bender in the stomach. She pulled Eska up and hissed.

“I won’t let you die little princess. I want to make you scream more.” She pushed her to the side as Malina launched herself against them but Ming-Hua shoved a tentacle right into her stomach. The older woman kneeled and grunted.

“Stop playing Ming! Just grab her and let’s get going. Katara is on her way and I don’t want to fight her!” P’li screamed over the commotion. 

Ming-Hua caught Malina in a tight water tentacle embrace and pulled her outside. The cold northern air hit them. 

“Come on you two! We have to move!” Ming-Hua screamed and Eska supported Senna as they moved towards the air ship that was attacked by the guards. 

Eska looked at the people who she had grew up beside. She bellowed over the wind.

“Surrender and come with us!” the guards saw her and the Chieftain. “I took down your chieftain! Now surrender and get your asses up on the air ship before Katara gets here and kills you for incompetence!” Eska saw the fear in their eyes as she mentioned, they put their hands above their heads and Eska sighed. “Get moving! Up on the air ship!” Eska roared.

~~~  
Lin caressed Korra’s face, without a word she knelt before Lin. Korra looked up at her and kissed her dickclit. 

“You must have missed me greatly love.” Lin caressed the Avatar’s head when her lips closed around her. “Ohh yes good girl.” Lin exhaled.

Asami was secured in her straight jacket in bed. She was squirming and whimpering behind her pacifier. Lin glanced over at her and smiled.

“Calm down sweetie, Korra will just make me ready to take you on.” Lin moaned out loud as Korra took her to the limit. Lin put her hands on the Avatar’s head and thrusted firmly till she was just about to fill her mouth with juices. 

Lin pulled out and patted Korra’s head.

“Open her diaper for me Korra. Make her wet and ready for me next.” The Avatar crawled up in bed and undid the diaper, Asami squirmed and tried to spit the pacifier out. But it was tightly tied behind her head and wouldn’t go anywhere. She arched her back when Korra’s tongue spread her folds. “Good girls.” Lin rubbed herself while watching the Avatar lick and nibble on Asami’s pussy.

Beifong landed a firm palm on Korra’s ass.

“That’s enough. Remove her pacifier I want to hear her pretty voice.” Lin spread Asami’s folds the second Korra crawled up to Asami’s face. The Avatar kissed her cheek and removed the pacifier. A low moan left her when Lin pushed inside her wet pussy. “Mmmm I have missed your voice Asami. Let me hear how much you love my dickclit.” Lin started to move her hips firmly and Asami squirmed under her.

“Ahh!” Asami moaned out loud and struggled in her straightjacket. Lin didn’t slow down. 

“Korra.” Lin addressed the Avatar softly and she looked back with a bright smile. 

“Yes love.” Korra caressed the squirming Asami while looking at Lin.

“I want you to impregnate our beloved wife. I want us to be a proper family, kids and everything.” Lin said and pulled out making Asami whine sadly. 

“But. You could.” Korra hesitated.

“I want the baby to have your strong genes. Now make me proud and fuck her greedy pussy love.” 

Korra switched places with Lin. She rubbed herself till she got a hard on and she caressed Asami’s folds.   
Lin rested down beside Asami and touched herself. She watched Korra slowly enter the Heiress who whimpered loudly.

“Look at it Sami. Soon you will be filled with Korra’s baby juices and you will be the one changing diapers.” Lin caressed Asami’s shackled body. “You will have to learn how to be quite love, I won’t stop fucking you even as that little human grows inside you and after you will go back to being my fucktoy.” Lin kissed Asami’s neck and smiled when Korra started to thrust inside their wife. 

Korra inhaled deep as she pushed inside Asami. Her wife was tight and she already clenched hard around the Avatar.

“Ahh fuck Asami are you trying to milk me!? You really want my baby juices don’t you!?” Korra increased her pace till she filled Asami’s pussy. The Heiress cried out and clenched hard around Korra’s dick clit.

“Korra, get over here.” Lin said smirking at the Avatar that pulled out with a groan. 

“Fuck she almost crushed me Lin, can I rest a while?” Korra gasped and groaned.

“No I need your mouth right now, get over here.” Lin growled and Korra crawled over to her and took her dickclit without complaint. She bobbed her head till Lin pushed her down and gagged as Lin filled the Avatar’s mouth. “Don’t swallow, get over to Asami and share it.” Lin whispered and Korra got up keeping the juice in her mouth as she lowered herself over Asami’s face and kissed her deep.

Asami slowly opened her mouth and let Korra share Lin’s juices. The Avatar’s tongue swirled inside hers and they swallowed parts of their wife’s juice. 

“Heheh.” Korra looked down at Asami and she giggled not struggling anymore. 

“I love you Korra.” Asami whispered and blushed.

“I love you too Asami.” Korra said and leaned down and kissed her deep.

Lin snorted.

“You two are cute but don’t forget who owns your asses!” Lin flicked Korra’s nose and grabbed Asami’s hair. “No matter how many you make bend the knee, you will always stand on your knees and take me in your slutty mouth Avatar Korra. You too Sami.” Korra and Asami just whimpered and Lin nuzzled into them.   
~~~  
Malina sat with her hands on her back glaring at her daughter.

“She will come get you and when she does I will give you to her. No hesitation, you are no longer my child you traitor!” Malina hissed but Eska just snorted at her.

“Let her. I am protected by Avatar Korra. She will take Katara down before you can say Bison dung!” Eska spat. Ming-Hua put her tentacle on Eska’s shoulder.

“Hehe that’s right you cold hearted bitch. You will have a nice time before someone let me behead you.” Ming-Hua felt oddly protective of Eska after their little interaction before the mission. The young Water Bender had submitted without hesitation, probably because of the Avatar but still it had moved her a bit. 

“Calm down Ming. We still have some time before we reach the Island and maybe we should reward little Eska for her successful mission?” P’li smirked and Ming-Hua nodded.

“How is Senna? I need to make sure she is okay.” Eska got up and turned towards the tall fire bender with the ability to blow things up with her mind. She just smiled and nodded.

“Go check on your Aunt then come to our room and we shall have some fun.” P’li ruffled Eska’s hair as she passed her. The Water bender growled but kept going to the healing chamber.   
She heard low whimpers from the inside and saw healer’s treat her Aunt as she stepped in. Senna was bruised and had cuts all over her body. Eska clenched her fist, this picture reminded her of her twin brother after that woman had used him.

“Don’t be afraid Eska. I am fine.” Senna whimpered when Eska approached. She sat down on the floor beside her Aunts bed.

“I am sorry. I was so afraid of Katara’s wrath and for Opal safety I just.” Eska trembled when Senna caressed her face.

“Hush. You don’t have to explain sweetie, all is good.” Senna said and Eska snuggled into her hand. 

“I have been so angry, so lost since she took Desna from me. First father betrayed us and then mother did horrible things to us.” Tears drizzled down Eska’s face. “Korra forgave me even though I made all the wrong decisions.” Eska leaned into Senna’s hand and cried openly without stop. Her aunt hushed her gently.

“It’s okay sweetie. We will be your family, take care of you and Opal.” 

Eska had let out everything with her aunt without feeling ashamed, if it had been her mother she would have slapped her and taunted her. Calling her weak. Senna was warm, kind and caring. The water bender inhaled deep when she pushed the door open, her eyes widened as the scene before her played out. Ming-Hua’s tentacles pounded P’li’s ass and pussy. The fire bender moaned out loud and Eska felt her crotch pulsate. 

“Finally our little Eska is here. Come join us sweetie.” Ming-Hua purred and pulled the tentacles out of P’li. The Fire bender whines when they were removed.

“I was so close Ming!” she growled and the water bender spanked her playfully with her tentacle. 

“Eska, please push our dear P’li over the edge.” The water bender smirked and Eska got up in bed, in between P’li’s legs and licked her thigh before she nibbled on her folds. 

“Ohh fuck! Stop teasing Eska!” P’li complained and grabbed the water benders hair and pushed her down into her crotch. Ming-Hua smirked and started to whip Eska while she licked P’li. The younger water bender moaned into the fire bender. It took only seconds for her to cum and let go of Eska. 

“Thank you.” Eska whispered and rested against P’li’s thigh. The fire bender reached down and grabbed her hair pulling her up to her chest.

“Why are you thanking me? I am not your mistress or owner. We are just having some fun, no need to thank me kiddo.” Eska rested her head on P’li’s chest and trembled when Ming-Hua spooned her.

“We are all friends here. Don’t worry, we will look after you and your cousin.” Ming said and put her head on Eska’s shoulder.

~~~  
Korra walked out completely naked into the main hall, Asami had whimpered when she left but Kya had arrived and the Avatar really needed to talk to her. Everything was quiet and it was dark outside. It had been days since Korra had payed attention to the time, it was close to midnight according to the clock over the fireplace. 

“Avatar Korra.” Kya said from a chair in front of the fireplace. She held her hand towards the chair beside her and Korra sat down. 

“Kya.” Korra exhaled and sat down beside her. She reached for the older water benders hand and took it into hers. “I am so glad you are back. Thank you for connecting to me through the spirit world. Tenzin always said you where spiritual, I never thought you actually could reach out to Ravaa.” Korra had been impressed when she had been forced into the spirit world, it must have been because the Island and its connection to previous Avatars. 

Kya leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. It was really nice to be back, close to Korra, Lin and Asami again. The Avatar let go of her hand and she felt her intense stare.

“I am happy to be back to Korra. I have sensed my mother’s anger toward us, she is also quite connected. Not enough to find where we are, but she is powerful and we can never underestimate her.” Kya opened her eyes and looked into the Avatar dark blue eyes. She was beautiful and something had changed in the young woman since Zafou, Kya could feel it. Korra had grown a lot, spiritually and as the Avatar.

“How do you feel Katara? How is your spirit sense thing working?” Korra leaned closer and looked deeper into Kya’s eyes.

“It’s a connection, you have Ravaa that connects you to the spirit world. I have.” Kya’s eyes started to glow and a deep voice echoed through the tower. “Lóngwáng is my name young Avatar. I have been watching you for a long time.” Korra yelped and pushed back in to her seat. 

Ravaa’s voice filled Korra’s mind.

“Don’t be afraid.”

“What are your intentions Lóngwáng?” Korra stood up and lit a small fire in her palm.

The spirit laughed out loud.

“My, my. Ravaa old friend haven’t you told her who I am yet?” Lóngwáng chuckled

Ravaa’s voice filled Korra again, this time she was amused.

“You are speaking to the Dragon King Korra. Be polite.” Korra stumbled backwards and hit the chair she had sat in. She fell backwards and before she could react Kya caught her. She leaned in and caressed the Avatar.

“Ravaa, your little Avatar is beautiful. We are many who would like a taste.” The Dragon King’s voice made Korra tremble. But it was Kya’s face that came closer, her lips just inches from her when the spirit in Kya cried out in pain.   
Korra just watched, she didn’t understand when she saw Kya squirm in pain.  
“What is happening!?” Korra exhaled.

“I understand! I won’t step over that line again Ravaa!” Korra swallowed hard when Ravaa took over. 

“My little Avatar belongs to someone else, not to me, not to you. We do not trifle with the humans, we guide them you dirty old spirit.” Ravaa hissed and grabbed Kya by the neck. “Now leave her before I let Korra knock your little water bender around till you leave.” Korra leaned in and kissed Kya firmly and felt the spirit leave. 

“Kya.” Korra exhaled over her old water bender teacher. 

“I am sorry. He is.” Kya whimpered when Korra kissed her again. The Avatar groaned as her erection started to grow.

“I am sorry too. I can’t control.” Korra grunted as Kya’s hand closed around the limb. 

“Don’t be ashamed. It’s an enlarged clit with the key to your rein Avatar Korra.” Kya’s grip tightened. “You will fill this world with women, born rulers that will bring us back to balance.” Korra inhaled deep.

“So all my children will be female?” Korra inhaled even deeper as Kya got down on her knees.

“No.” Kya exhaled a cold breathe over Korra’s dickclit. “You will repopulate the world. You will rise to godhood Korra. Lead us Avatar Korra. Boys and girls, but women will always rule to keep the balance.” Kya said and took Korra’s clit all the way to the root.

“Fuck!” Korra put her hands on Kya’s head, she grabbed her hair and pulled her away. “Guess this is your way of saying you are loyal?” Korra looked down on her old teacher. 

“Until I die Avatar Korra.” Kya exhaled 

Lin had heard it all, she smirked when she leaned against the wall watching from the shadows. Kya on her knees taking Korra to the root while giving the Avatar her undying loyalty.


End file.
